Picking Up the Pieces
by stealingdreams
Summary: In the midst of WWII, Sookie is dealing with the death of a fiance and how to move on. With men being enlisted, women are called upon to work. Sookie finds herself assisting the Patriotic cause in a bomber plant where she meets Project Manager Eric. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After all the encouragement and support by some of the amazing people here, I decided to try my hand at a little something that's been rolling around in my head for awhile!

I especially want to thank the lovely beta goddess who stayed with me through many, many technical difficulties to try to get this out there! Love ya Meads!!

Any mistakes still left are mine, trust me!

Just taking CH's characters on a field trip, in which I'll bring them back later! Although, I might hold Eric hostage! ;)

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed staring into a mirror that was propped on top of the large wooden dresser. I had only a few minutes before I needed to leave; yet I needed more time than that to pull myself together. Torrents of emotions had been cascading through me since I awoke this morning. I wasn't quite sure as to why today of all days, that I was reliving this hurtful moment. I had pulled myself together fairly quickly over the last year. But, all it took was one memory, or maybe it was many that were now tying together, as I sat motionless, to break my stoic disposition.

Slowly, I pulled myself off the bed and made my way to stand in front of the chest of drawers. I opened the upper right hand drawer, dug underneath the undergarments, and pulled out a small picture frame. Taking a deep breath, I turned the frame right-side-up and immediately felt the searing pain in my chest and tears pool at the bottom of my eyes. I ran a finger over the outline of the man in the picture. "Sam", was all I could whisper as a single tear fell from my eye and landed on the glass. My best friend. My fiancé.

I used to spend hours staring at this picture. I would often carry it around with me in my purse wherever I would go and then take it to bed with me at night. His eyes were the last thing that I would gaze into as I lay on my side, facing his side of the bed, and the first thing I would see when I would awake. I would talk to him like old times, just him and me; talking about our past, and present, but there it would end. Our future would never be a discussion. The little, yellow home that we wanted would never be purchased to hold our future memories. Our children would never come to pass. As quickly as the candle of our future was lit and burned bright, it was extinguished.

The small, rectangular glass that protected my Sam's photo was beginning to create a distortion of the portrait behind it from my accumulating tears. I grabbed a tissue from the box on top of the dresser and watched them soak into the thin paper as I wiped away my tears from the glass. The man in the olive green uniform was once again smiling back at me, causing a small tug in the corner of my mouth. Grabbing another tissue, I blotted my eyes and put the picture away.

Today was not the day to be walking down the path of past promises and pain. Taking one last sniffle, I willed myself out of my forlorn state, and returned my gaze back to the mirror to take in my full appearance. The deep navy blue background of my short sleeve dress, allowed the small, white, pinpoint polka dots to stand out like the sky on a summer's eve. Three white buttons were placed vertically down the front, stopping just above my waist were the thin white belt wrapped. The belt helped to accent the smallness of my waist and separate my busty top from my curvaceous bottom. Flesh colored stockings peeked out from the bottom of the dress that fell to my knee and ended with navy, high-heeled shoes. A small run had started to gather at the ankle of my stockings, but they were the only pair that I had left. They would simply have to do.

I decided to wear my hair down today. I licked the tips of my fingers smoothing the golden waves of my Veronica Lake style cut. My hair was parted on the left causing a few shorter strands that fell to the right to frame my face. Make up was a shortage in 1943, so needless to say, I wore nothing but a little pressed powder, light mascara, and engine red lipstick. While I usually saved make up for going out in the evenings, I felt today warranted a little extra attention if I was going to be asking for a job.

"Sookie? Are you ready?" The bedroom door muffled the question, and I could tell from the hesitation and uncertainty in my Gran's voice that she felt uncomfortable drawing me from my reclusive room. My room had become my haven. This was the only place that I felt truly safe and guarded from reality. I knew that I had created a sanctuary of self-pity and despair, but I honestly didn't have a reason not too, nor did I know how too change it. Like I said, this was safe. However, I was not as naive enough to think that it was proper for a young, twenty-two year old women to stay holed up in her bedroom of her grandmother's house letting friendships slip through her fingers and life pass by. I just didn't know how to start over. I felt like I was a complete puzzle just over a year ago. Now, I felt as though I was just a box of pieces with some missing, knowing that no matter how many of the parts I put back together, there would always be a portion of the picture absent.

"Coming, Gran," I replied. Taking one last glance in the mirror and picking up my white clutch, I opened the door and walked over the threshold that separated past and future. I may not have wanted to face what lay ahead of me, but I knew it was necessary in more ways than one. I gave Gran a quick side smile, trying to convince both her, and myself, that I was okay.

We piled into Gran's Ford Model 18 three window Coupe. The car was ten years old, but still ran magnificently. We had chosen to sell my car because it was even older than Gran's and needed work. It had also become a prize as soon as the war started. Not only was there a shortage of cars, but tires were the first items to be rationed that were not edible. Just after the bombing in Pearl Harbor, the Japanese had seized plantations in the Dutch East Indies that provided approximately ninety percent of rubber to America. President Roosevelt asked all citizens to help with this crisis by recycling any items made with rubber. I knew that I would not need my car and my nation needed help. The choice was easily made. It was also part of the reason that I was headed out to find work.

Gran paused just as she was getting ready to turn over the engine. While keeping one hand on the key and the other on the wheel, she turned to face me, quietly voicing, "I'm proud of you Sookie for taking this step."

"I know." I simply responded. Her eyes lingered for a moment, just taking me in, waiting to see if there was anything else that I wanted to add. When I didn't respond she nodded and returned to her prior task. I turned to face out the front window. The engine purred to life and we were soon on our way to the new Willow Run Bomber Plant.

The war department was whom I could thank for this opportunity. Because of the huge auto industry in Michigan, Ford Motor Co, GM, and Chrysler were converting auto plants into bomber plants. They had ordered the newly built Ford owned plant to hire woman to make the necessary components for the B-24 Liberator Bombers. Rumor had it that women were coming from all over the United States to work at the plant. It was the first time that females could earn about the equivalent hourly rate of their male counterparts. It was also helping the country supply needed bombers and their parts for the men in the war. Pearl Harbor had changed everything. The United States had held out from entering the war for as long as they could, but that December day in 1941 moved us into a position of entering World War II. It was also the day that changed my life personally, diverging my life's path in a different direction.

The trip into Willow Run only took us about fifteen minutes, given that we weren't slowed from road construction. I had been out and around the area numerous times since they started building the factory and securing housing development in the area, and each time I was rewarded with a new site to see. As we turned on to Ecorse Road, the number of construction workers began to increase the closer we go to an adjoining road. The new paved route was littered with workers and large road construction and cement trucks. The addition of the bomber plant was creating the biggest development our city had seen in years. It was exciting to say the least, knowing that just as people change, so do the towns they live in.

It only took us about fifteen minutes to get from our house to the main entrance off of Ecorse Road to Willow Run where the plant was located. I had heard that the factory was to be the largest in the world, but no hearsay could have prepared me for the fortress that I could see off in the short distance. It took us about four minutes to get down that gated front drive.

"Wow," Gran said with awe in her voice.

"Do you imagine that's what the White House looks like, I mean without windows of course?" I asked, taking in the massive structure in front of us. Six extremely tall columns stood erect in front of multiple entrance doors. A windowless east and west wing flanked the columned center. The backdrop to the faux White House was an impressive cement structure that obviously housed the heart of the plant manufacturing. The giant structure was intimidating to say the least. I had never seen anything like this before and here I was about to make my entrance. Gran had pulled up to the curb that outlined the massive sidewalk in front of the pillared complex. Apprehensively, I slide out of the passenger side, stopping briefly to take in the vastness before me.

It was only when I heard my Gran speak, that I was pulled from thought. "Good luck, Sookie. I know that you will do well. Always remember that I love you and am proud of you. I'll be waiting in the parking lot and will pull around when I see you come out." That was the second time that she had told me she was proud of me today. Was I really that much of a recluse that she felt she needed to tell me she was happy that I was trying to get routine back in my life? I nodded, shut the door, and turn towards the entrance. While walking I smoothed my dress out, and ran a hand along my hair, before making my way into the building.

"A Miss Stackhouse to see you, sir," Gloria, the secretary, announced into the phone. I internally winced at hearing the word Miss. I still could not get over the fact that I was still a Miss and not a Misses. For so long I had practiced what my new name, Mrs. Merlotte, would have sounded like. Now, every time that I would hear my own maiden name, it sounded so final and reminded me of what I didn't have.

Gloria, however, gave me no time to bask in my sorrow, as she announced, "Mr. Brigant is ready for you. You may go on in."

Mr. Brigant was a handsome man. He looked tall with an average build and his olive skin accented his white hair. He firmly shook my hand as I approached, then directed me to the chair sitting in front of the large metal desk. Power and authority seemed to just roll off this man before me and reverberate around the office walls. Yet, there was something in the way that the lines creased around his eyes and mouth when he smiled that told me that there was more to this man than meets the eye.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I.." Mr. Brigant was interrupted by the phone that had started ringing on his desk, which he quickly apologized for and picked up. "Yes, Gloria. Send him in."

Before Mr. Brigant could say anything to me, the door opened and my breath hitched. The most stunning man I had ever seen walked into the small office. The chair I had sat in directly faced the front of the door he walked through, causing our eyes to meet immediately. The stranger stopped mid-stride, with his hand still on the door handle. Instantly my ankles and thighs tightened together as if my muscular system had now joined my respiratory system in malfunctioning. I couldn't help myself, but to break contact and rake my eyes up and down his form. His blond hair looked to be longer than the typical cut of most men's. It was tucked behind his ears and brushed back on the top. His skin was tanned which accented his chiseled features and the most stunning pair of cerulean blue eyes. His clean-shaven skin allowed his strong jaw line to be seen. His height forced my eyes to take a lot longer to cover the entirety of his body. He looked fit and wore his deep navy pin stripped suit very well. Just as my eyes were making my way back to his, I noticed that he too, was checking me out. I felt a warm blush settled on my cheeks as he finally met my gaze once again and smiled.

I heard Mr. Brigant clear his throat, causing both the stranger and I to remember that we were not, in fact, the only people present. "I'm glad you could make it. I was just about to get started," Mr. Brigant continued, and as he spoke, the stranger seated himself in another chair to the side of the desk creating a perfect line of sight to me.

Everything was fine until this man entered the room. I was the perfect form of poise. Now I was the perfect form of insecure. My hands had started to slightly sweat and I noticed that the heat from the blush that has spread all over my face had not disappeared, but rather intensified. I had to get a hold of myself and fast. This job was important to me and to my Gran. I put my head down briefly and tried to steel myself once again. Gran. That was who I needed to focus on. If I could focus on her depending on me then I could do this. I took a deep breath and relaxed my ankles and thighs. When I finally picked my head back up, both the stranger and Mr. Brigant had a ghost of a smile playing out on their faces as if they knew something I didn't.

"Ms. Stackhouse, thank you for being prompt for your appointment today. You wouldn't believe how many people show up late for an interview," Mr. Brigant stated as he took his seat at his desk behind the nameplate 'Mr. Niall Brigant, Plant Manager.'

"I think being dependable, loyal, and trustworthy are characteristics that truly define a person, Mr. Brigant. I told you I would be here at ten, so here I am."

This time an obvious smile arose on their faces. They must have been taken back by my response because both sat there staring at me for a moment, almost pensive.

Mr. Brigant was first to break the silence. "I, too, find those qualities of a person of utmost importance. Please, Sookie, may I call you Sookie?" I simply shook my head to tell him that was okay. "Then, Sookie, please tell me what brought you here today."

"Well, the most important reason for me to be here is because I want to be able to play my part in aiding my country and the service men called into war. It is important for me to be able to assist in the war efforts and by working here at Willow Run I believe I can do that. I am a hard worker, and obviously, you now know what traits I value most in a person, therefore, I live by them as well." I knew that I had sounded confident while speaking because it was the absolute truth that I spoke.

"You said that aiding your country was the most important reason, is there another reason why you feel this job is important?" Niall asked.

I felt the clench in my stomach as his face slide into my mind. Shit. Why did he have to ask me this question? I knew it would eventually come up, but I was hoping not today. I couldn't just tell him about Sam. I could barely talk about it with Gran. I knew that I was taking to long to answer the question and I needed to say something. "Someone very important to me died in the war and this is my way of giving back to him. I guess you could say that it's my way of not walking away from that person, but rather saying I will also sacrifice for my country much like he did." I forced the words to be as steady as possible, knowing that deep down I was having a hard time at fighting back my emotions the longer I spoke.

I hadn't realized that I had shifted my eyes to the floor while I answered Niall's question. When I glanced back to his face, I caught a fleeting glimpse of some emotion, sadness maybe? The room had become way to quiet for my liking after I spoke. Damn it! This was not the way I anticipated this interview to play out. I felt my nerves become inflamed and my already glistening palms become a little more moist, causing me to reach out and grip the fabric of my skirt. I wondered if I should say something else. Where they expecting me to elaborate? Still no one spoke.

Finally, the handsome stranger came to my aide. Although, he alone made my heart speed up just by looking at him. I can honestly say that I didn't know what was worse, this interview or the way I felt every time I looked into those crystalline eyes that sat off to the side. "Sookie, there are many types of jobs here at the plant. Can you tell us a little bit about your studies to help us with placing you?"

I relaxed, which I'm sure was obvious, because I could feel my tight muscles let go a little. This question was much, much easier. "Of course. After I graduated high school, I attended Michigan State Normal College where I finished my studies to become a teacher. I worked for a short while at an all boys home briefly, prior to Pearl Harbor. Afterwards, I took time off to help out my Gran." Okay, so I knew I was stretching the truth at the end. I really was helping Gran out; I just neglected to inform them of my near break down of Sam's death. I figured that was irrelevant anyway.

Again, the men before me were silent, but looked slightly amused. Had I said something funny?

Niall began to chuckle slightly making my feel uncomfortable. What was it with these two? My blood pressure had been on a roller coaster since I got here, and the longer I was stuffed in this power laden office the more I felt I would pass out from the amount of panic and heat that had seemed to settled into me. I must have looked confused because Niall quickly broke from his laughter to explain.

"Forgive me Sookie. I am not laughing at anything you have just said. It's just that.. well, forgive me for saying this, but I just can't believe you are asking for a job here. You're educated, intelligent, have great personal skills and not to mention, you're very beautiful. Yet, here you sit, in my office, in a bomber plant, asking for a job. I just find it rather amusing and humbling. That's all." He chuckled slightly after he finished. I just simply stared at him. I honestly didn't get it. Didn't he hear that I wanted to assist my country? Be the patriot that I knew I should be? Did he think I was over qualified to be a 'Rosie the Riveter'?

"Forgive me for saying this Mr. Brigant, but I know very well that you already have many educated women with various backgrounds working for you. I really don't understand why I am any different". Well, now I certainly had done it. Both man blatantly, but briefly, looked at each other. The stranger had one cocked eyebrow and a small side smile as he looked at Niall. And Niall mirrored the same bemused expression on his face. Shaking his head slightly, Niall returned to look at me.

"Sookie, we have a position on the line for wiring the bomber wings. It is a complicated process, but I feel you would be more than capable of handling it. You would be required to spend two days in training for this job, which would be paid of course. We work nine-hour shifts here. The shift I would like you on is the morning shift from eight to six. Does this sound satisfactory to you?" Both sets of eyes waited for my response.

"May I ask what the hourly rate is?" I countered.

"Of course. As I'm sure you have already heard, women are paid quite well here, making equivalent to their male counterparts. Your particular job would be on the higher end of the scale, which would be one dollar and forty-five cents per hour. Does this make the offer more agreeable?"

You bet your ass it did! A woman making that kind of money was unheard of. No wonder women were flocking in from all over the country to work here. Containing my inner giddiness as best as I possibly could, I responded, "I believe that is agreeable."

"Fantastic!" Niall also seemed to be pleased. His face seemed to brighten and his smile widen. I stole a glance to the stranger to find him still wearing his silly smirk from before. "One last important thing Ms. Stackhouse. I know with gas rations many of my workers are having trouble finding rides to work or are car sharing. We will have a busing system up and going, but it's not ready yet. Do you have a way of getting here daily or will you require assistance if I can find it?"

I was silently kicking myself that I hadn't really thought about transportation. I thought that I covered every angle for securing this job, but apparently I overlooked the most important: being able to get here! Sure, Gran had transportation, but because of the rations, her car was filled daily due car sharing with neighbors, helping them to get to work. Suddenly I felt awkward and unsure. What if this realization cost me a position here at the plant?

"I'm sorry, but transportation would be an issue. Is there a list of drivers posted somewhere that I could ask for a ride?" I asked with a remorseful tone.

Niall immediately asked, "Where is it that you live?"

"Not very far from here. I live on McLean Road between the two lakes."

For the first time the stranger made a sound. He didn't respond with words, but simply a, "Humph" sound. Niall responded with the widest grin that caused more laugh lines and crows feet to appear than I had seen previously. I didn't have to wait long to find out what caused this reaction in these two men.

Niall gleamed, "Well, Sookie, it looks like you were meant to be here today. It just so happens that one of the riders in my nephew's car quit today to stay at home because her husband enlisted. That means that one spot just opened up. It also just happens to be that my nephew lives on the south side of Ford Lake, which is not that far from you. I don't think he'll mind at all having you in his car."

Suddenly, things were looking great! I felt a weight being lifted off me that I didn't know I had there in the first place. My interview was finishing up wonderfully. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer and I knew that it just had to have shown on my face. Now to only find out when they want me to start, what the dress code was and who would be my driver.

"This is great, Mr. Brigant! Could you please tell me when I can start and what I should wear." I said with probably a little too much enthusiasm in my voice.

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to start you immediately meaning tomorrow." I nodded my head in concurrence. "I will have my nephew take you by the uniform shop when he escorts you out to pick up your new uniform." Again, I nodded knowing my crazy Sookie smile was plastered across my face. "Well, I guess that about wraps it up. It was a pleasure to meet Sookie and I look forward to you being part of the team." While standing up, Niall extended his hand towards mine to shake.

I took his hand in mine while finishing up my own last thoughts. "Mr. Brigant, thank you so much for this opportunity. I really am excited about starting right away. But, I'm sorry. You never told me who your nephew was. I don't know who it is I'm supposed to ask about the car share."

"Oh goodness! Where are my manners today? Forgive me, Sookie. Here I am conducting an interview and didn't even introduce you to the man who assisted me." Niall reached out and slapped the stranger on the shoulder for dramatic effect. "Sookie, I would like you to meet my nephew, Eric Northman."

Well, Shit!

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for the overwhelming support with reviews and alerts! I wasn't expecting that at all! It means so much that you take the time to leave a review.

Eric was a little more than annoyed with me last chapter that I didn't let him tell you how he was feeling about meeting Sookie. After arguing with the man for a couple of days, he won! Seriously! Who can you possibly say no to Eric? You have to love and appreciate a man who knows what they want!

Thanks again to **Sunkisz** and 'Ms. Anonymous' *wink* in helping me pull this together.

* * *

**EPOV**

Fucking Felicia. The woman couldn't take a hint even if it was handed to her wrapped in a hundred dollar bill. Apparently so-called women intuition was not bested on her due to her inability to realize that I was not interested. Her random stops at my office were more than a little annoying. Just because she was the secretary of one of my co-workers, she often assumed that she was mine too. At first, I tried my best to nicely decline her advances; however, I soon found myself starting to lose my patience and even my temper. Her unwanted 'drop by' this morning had cost me a punctual appearance at an interview my uncle had asked me to be present for and another cup of coffee.

With nothing short of rudeness, I grabbed the unimportant papers from her hands and tossed them on my office couch without even looking at them. I knew they would be just like the others - a meaningless attempt at courting my attention. Today I didn't even bother to pretend to thank her. Rather, I ushered her out, shut the door behind us, and didn't wait to see her response before I made my way down the mezzanine walkway that housed all the project management offices. When Gloria saw me approaching, she instinctively picked up the phone and rung my uncle, no doubt informing him of my presence. I was ushered in immediately knowing that I was late. How ironic that I was late to an interview I was sitting in on where punctuality of employees was pertinent.

I hadn't even opened the door all the way when I came to an abrupt stop. There before me, sat an angel. The fluorescent lighting of the office cast a shinning glow from her golden hair. Had I walked into the wrong office? Clearly no one this beautiful would dare ask for a job at a factory. Her tanned skin mirrored my own causing the whites in her eyes to stand out and the little blue orbs in the middle to lock with mine. I noticed her lower body tighten at my presence and couldn't help but be pleased. It was all the invitation my eyes needed to take in her whole appearance. She looked petite sitting there in the oversized leather chair, arms extended and crossed at the wrists, holding a little white clutch in her hands. Were her breasts really that big or was it the way she had drawn her arms together that made it seem that way? She wore a thin, white belt that peaked through her arms and outlined her tiny waist. Her dress was hiked just above her knees and revealed to two shapely calves. I felt my hands tighten into fists at the thought of what it would feel like to run my hands along that muscular definition. It wasn't until I made my way to her ankles that were crossed, one over the other, that I noticed a small snag in her stockings that was running from her shoe. My feelings flowed from that of lust and intrigue to sadness in a mere flash. Someone this lovely should never have to wear old stockings. The war was hard on everybody; it caused us all to wear worn out clothes longer than we should. But for some reason I felt instantly saddened about this angel's snag. I wonder why that was? When my eyes returned to her face, I caught only her eyelids; she too was taking in my appearance. A rush of cockiness flowed through me when a faint blush washed over her checks at her being caught. I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe the interviewee was running late, much like I was, and this woman was here to see Niall. Was my widowed uncle involved in a tryst I knew nothing about? No. He would have told me about it. We were too close for him to keep things like this from one another. Only when he cleared his throat did I realize that the ogling I was giving her had lingered too long. I glanced in his direction, waiting for answers. He told me that he was glad I could make it and that he was about to get started. Well, this was interesting; this little cherry was indeed the interviewee. I took my place in the chair next to Niall's desk which gave me a perfect view.

When my uncle had complimented her on her promptness, she caught me off guard with her response. She thought that being dependable, loyal, and trustworthy were important characteristics of a person. I too, respected a person with those traits and placed high value in them. Not only were those characteristics important in the workplace, but they were also important in any type of personal relationship. I smiled at her quick and confident response.

Niall's next question was a typical one that we asked all interviewees. It was important to understand why both women and men alike wanted to work here at Willow Run. We were a new facility that was already known around the nation, and people had been coming in from all directions to secure a job with us. Because of the importance of what we were doing, as well as the trust and funding the war department was putting into us, it was imperative that we hire intelligent, dependable workers.

We had hit a major snare during '42 when the plant was supposed to be producing far more planes and parts than it was. The federal government was getting irritated with productivity and we knew it was only a matter of time before President Roosevelt himself would make an appearance here. In fact, this was why I was transferred from the River Rouge plant to Willow Run. I had successful experience in training employees how to mass produce parts on assembly lines, and had a keen mind for the production, management, and engineering of some of the necessary components. I can't say that I minded the change in scenery. It was an opportunity to prove myself and do something for my country, other than enlist like so many of my friends and family had. Working along side of my uncle only sweetened the deal.

Niall had begun to ask me to sit in on interviews to gauge the work ethic and potential of possible employees. This morning's interview was meant to be the same as all the other countless ones I've sat in on over the months. However, here I sat, finding myself more interested in one person than I ever had been, and she had only responded to one question so far.

Ms. Sookie Stackhouse, I found out her name when Niall addressed her, responded to my uncle's question of why she wanted to work here with strong sentiment in her voice. Her duty to her country seemed to be the most important driving force and I had to respect that. However, she seemed to have other motives for pursuing a job with us and that was not missed by Niall. He quickly asked her and noticeably her confidence faltered. I first noticed her eyes shift to the ground, then a hurtful expression settle in on her face, followed by a slouch in her shoulders. Her response was quiet and filled with pain. Someone close to her had died in the war. Was this a husband? I hadn't even searched for a wedding ring when I was taking in her appearance. Shit. Now the desk was in the way, and I was unable to catch a glimpse of her left hand. Regardless, of who it was that pained this young woman so, I could identify with the death of a loved one from the war. Her outward sorrow began to make its way into my heart, were I felt a connection from it seeking and pulling out my own desolation that I had locked away. Why did I want to suddenly reach out to her and hold her hand? Why did I want to comfort her and take away her hurt? Or was I wanting her to take away my own? Whatever the case, I knew I did not like seeing this woman before me in pain. I decided to shift the conversation away from this moment of remembrance into a different direction.

I asked her about her studies. When her eyes locked with mine this time, I felt an inner tug that hadn't happened before. God, her eyes were mesmerizing, almost calling out to me in an addictive way. Immediately her confidence returned along with a look of relief. 'Much better', I thought to myself. She told us that she had finished school, was a teacher, and had worked at a boys home, but was now at home taking care of her grandmother. Very few people ever seem to shock me, let alone stun me into silence, yet here I was without a damn thing to say. Was I hearing this right? This pin-up goddess before me was sitting in this factory office, asking for a damn job when she could clearly be using the education she had? Had I missed an important part of her background, or a part of a conversation prior to me entering the room? I inferred the answer to my own silent question when I heard Niall start to chuckle. Obviously, this was slightly amusing to him as well, but he had better say something quick to cover his ass because the look of confusion and fear was starting to creep back across her face.

Finally, he calmed himself long enough to apologize and explain. His response was much like the one that had played out in my head. We were both having a hard time understanding this enigma in front of us. The woman is beautiful, intelligent, personable, and obviously naive as hell. She didn't even realize her own worth as she sat there, stunned into her own silence. In the brief look that both Niall and I shared, I understood he felt the same exact way that I did. I couldn't help but get a smug look that crossed my face at thinking about the opportunity to get to know this woman.

As expected, Niall offered her a job as a wing wiring technician. It was a job that required skill, patience, and attention to detail, all of which I was confident Ms. Stackhouse could undertake. After agreeing on the hourly rate of pay, Niall asked her about her mode of transportation. Many employees found it difficult to get to work on time, or even at all, due to the gas and rubber rations. That was why many of the employees took advantage of the housing units that were constructed around the facility, while others stayed in make-shift tents until housing was obtainable. Those who lived around the community would be offered bus transportation once it was available.

In answering my uncle, she stated that transportation would be a problem, which I was not surprised to hear. What I was surprised to hear, or was actually shocked about, was the fact that she lived about five minutes from my own house. Unbelievable! All this time she had lived moments away from me. It was almost frightening how the circumstances began to play out. This morning I was informed that a line worker named Evelyn would no longer need a ride due to her resignation, which left a vacancy in my car. Now my car was full once again, but not by just anybody. Sookie would be in my presence daily. This thought both interested me and made me nervous. I wasn't accustomed to the idea of wanting to get to know people, yet I wanted nothing more than to understand this woman.

With all these current revelations I was having in my head, I was more than intrigued by Sookie's reaction to find out that I was in fact the 'nephew' Niall had been talking about. It was unprofessional that he had not introduced me when I first came in; however, I will assume that he was also taken back by her, and having trouble remembering proper etiquette. Her jaw had gone momentarily slack, causing a slight part in those luscious, red lips of hers. At the same time the little clenches of her fist on her purse and the other on her skirt did not go unnoticed. Just as fast as the emotion washed over her, it disappeared. I loved watching her continuous battle of reigning in her wavering emotions from time to time. I could tell that she was a proud, determined woman which made the fascination with her all the more welcoming.

"Please. After you," I offered as I stretched out my arm meaning for her to walk out. She said one last 'thank you' to Niall, turned, and walked back into the reception area. Oh yes. She could walk ahead of me anytime. The little shah-shay in her step caused for a sway in her hips. The bottom of her dress swayed back and forth along her knees just daring for eyes to look down.

We walked in silence as I escorted her to the uniform room, and every once in awhile I would look over at her. She looked a little stunned and in awe as she took in the enormity of the room we had entered. The uniform room was not that far from my uncle's office; however, you needed to walk a straight path about twenty feet along the outer perimeter to access it. I could understand her wonder at what she was seeing. I had felt much the same way when I first arrived here during the final stages of building. The River Rouge plant that I worked at was very large, but Willow Run was the largest mass production plant in the world. It always rattles a person when they first see it with their own eyes. I let her take in her surroundings for now. Maybe I could give her a more in depth tour tomorrow during one of her breaks.

Bridget stood at the uniform counter looking bored as she usually did. Sookie had her back slightly turned towards Bridget as we arrived so I lightly nudged her out of her thoughts and indicated to her where we were. "Ms. Stackhouse, this is Bridget. She works that day shift just like you will. She will be the person you need to see about any uniform problems or needs." Sookie nodded her head and watched curiously as Bridget took in her appearance from head to toe. I had to stifle a chuckle, thinking about the fact that this young woman had now been ogled twice today. Only, my reason for doing so was much different than Bridget's. When Bridget was satisfied with her assessment, she turned and walked into a gated room that for some reason often reminded me of entering a baseball dugout. The uniform keeper returned with a large stack of uniform pieces, and I quickly took them from her to carry for Sookie.

Within moments we had made our way back to the front entrance. With my arms full, I leaned my hip into the door to catch the latch just right, and held it open for Sookie to walk through. I wasn't by any means a small man so I easily dominated the undersized space. The forced closeness of our bodies in that tight doorframe caused two things to happen. First, I suddenly caught the drifting aroma of a mixture of soap, sunshine, and flowers; causing me to have sudden flashback to a time when I was very young building sandcastles on the beach with my mother. Peace and happiness washed over me at that memory. It was quickly blanketed with a feeling of desire and lust as one of Sookie's hands brushed up against my outer thigh and her shoulder brushed against my chest. It felt as though all the nerve endings in the areas in which she grazed against were on full alert; sending ripples of vibrations through my side.

I looked over the bundle of clothing in my arms to see if she had felt anything with the contact. If she did, it did not show. I could not read anything from her, seeing her back remained facing me as she walked out to stand at the edge of the sidewalk. I sidled up next to Sookie waiting for her to say something, anything to indicate what was going through her head. But, she said nothing as she stared out into the parking lot. Finally, after moments had passed, she turned to face me. It was then that I noticed the faint flush had settled back onto her face. Had she felt something with our close encounter? Or was it the result from the warm mid-morning temperature?

"Mr. Northman, it was a pleasure to meet you today. I appreciate the opportunity to work here and your kindness in assisting me in gathering my work attire. Most importantly, I appreciate your willingness to allow me a seat in your car." Her voice had started off a bit shaky, but became steadier as she spoke.

While I attentively listened, I noticed a vehicle pull up to the curb out of the corner of my eye. How in the hell did I forget the fact that she was my new passenger. I had been so enamored with her that it had temporarily slipped my mind. "Forgive me, Sookie. I forgot to mention the time that I would be at your house tomorrow. Will 7:30 be alright with you? You are the last person I will need to pick up and I'm sure that you can appreciate that I like to arrive at work a few minutes early."

"Of course, Mr. Northman. Seven thirty sounds great," she answered with a smile in return. We stood staring at each other for a moment, smiles on both of our faces, both aware that her ride was idling off to the side.

I decided not to push my luck too far, so I broke our eye contact first. I shifted the clothing onto one arm and leg while I reached for the door handle. Giggling, Sookie grabbed the clothes from my arms and threw them into the back seat. She spun around quickly and excitedly exclaimed, "Oh wait! I never gave you my address."

"Please, call me Eric and I will get your full address from Gloria when I go back inside," I responded.

She gave me a look of appreciation when I extended my hand for her to help seat her into the car. Her small, delicate hand slipped into mine creating a sensation far more electrifying than our brush in the doorway. It felt as though a bolt of electricity had run its course from my thumb to my elbow, and this time the shocked look on her face told me she had felt it too. Instantly, or maybe instinctually, she covered both of our hands with her left as though she needed extra support to stay upright. For some reason I looked down at our joined hands. I liked it. It felt right.

Seating herself in the car, she never once broke eye contact with me. "Thank you Eric", she spoke quietly, a soft smile ghosting across her lips.

I knew in that instant that no other person walking this Earth could make me like the sound of my name more. I decided that I would take this moment to leave her with one lingering thought. I couldn't just let us go our separate ways without saying something after that bizarre connection we felt together. I leaned forward just slightly at the waist so she knew that I wanted her undivided attention. I couldn't help that my voice sounded slightly more husky than normal. "Oh and Sookie, the pleasure of meeting you was all mine." And with that I gave her a wink, stepped back and shut the door. Sookie's face was still watching mine as her smile began to reach ear to ear.

After a few seconds of the car pulling off, she finally turned to face forward. I stood watching that little black car make its way down the long drive. I brushed my hand through my hair, lingering on a vital piece of information that I gathered during our encounter. _There was no ring on her left hand._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and alerts to this story! You make me want to write faster! LOL

I also have to thank the amazingly talented **Sunkisz** for helping me out. You'll have to thank her for me posting this chapter, because my muse decided to go on a short vacation and she was the one who tracked her ass down and drug her back! *giggles*

Last, but not least, I have to take a minute to remind you about the **Eric & Sooks, Summer of '69 Contest**. Yes! It did end last night at midnight, but now it is up to everybody to finish it out. Voting will soon be opening up for us to vote on our favorites! Updates from authors, their profiles, and community threads will have a posting of when the voting will open.

This is the link for all the submitted stories to the contest.

**www . fanfiction .net/community/Eric_n_Sooks_Summer_of_69_One-shot_Contest/72143/99/0/1/**

Please, Please, Please, find some time to head over and read these amazing stories if you haven't started too already! I am completely overwhelmed with the amount of talent on this site and these submissions will not leave you disappointed. Please read and leave the authors a little review. Reviews are groovy love, and with the amount of hard work and dedication that these lovelies put into their submissions... they need lots of LOVE!!

Okay.. enough of my rambling... I'll meet you on the flip side!

* * *

"Gran, really - it's no big deal. I'm sure that he was just being considerate. Everyone at the factory seemed really nice. I don't think Eric offering to carry my uniforms or helping me into the car was anything more than being a gentleman," I wearily explained as I walked into the farmhouse.

Just as I had imagined, Gran was relentless with her nonstop interrogation of 'the handsome man', meaning Eric, since we made our way out of the factory driveway. She was wearing me out mentally and apparently not satisfied with any of the answers I was giving her.

Not ten-seconds later, I heard the creak of the screen door open and the shuffle of Gran's pumps on the linoleum. "See Sookie, that's just it. You keep referring to Mr. Northman as _Eric_. Only in casual relations do you address someone so informally." Gran's voice was now sounding sterner than during the ride home.

I audibly groaned at her implications.

"Just humor an old woman for a minute. You know gossip is what we do best after all." She had softened her tone now apparently aware that speaking venomously towards me would get her nowhere.

With my back still to her, I heard the amusement in her voice. She knew that I always playfully bantered her about how her and her friends would sit around and talk about the town's latest gossip over cards. That group of woman could tell you more about the town and the people in it than the Census Bureau and the Ypsilanti Post put together. And just like Gran, they were relentless in finding out information. If they couldn't manipulate people into just handing the juicy gossip over, they instantly became a group of Sherlock Holmes mock investigators - stopping at nothing until they got what they wanted.

I sighed knowing that she had won. She would never let this go no matter how much I tried to blow off the fact that Eric had caught her attention. "Let me get us some iced tea and we'll talk. Go make yourself comfortable and I'll be right in." Gran didn't say anything in return, but I heard her make her way from the kitchen to the carpeted living area. I honestly didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Sure Eric was very handsome and polite, but I was certain that his courteousness was an outward expression of welcoming me. I added some fresh strawberries to the tray of two glasses of tea and made my way to the living area.

Gran had settled into one of the wing-backed chairs in front of the over sized window we were so fortunate to have. I remembered the day that Gran had insisted we 'make some good out of a tragedy' when my brother, Jason, had accidently batted a baseball through the small rectangular pane of glass. Instead of replacing it with a standard size, farm house window, she spent extra money to have a floor to ceiling window installed. Gran loved the sunshine just as much as I did, which is why two chairs had been placed in front of it, allowing us a wonderful place for afternoon reading and conversation.

I sat the small tray down on the round table that separated the chairs, and took my seat across from her. She must have sensed my nervousness as I took a sip of my tea, because when she spoke, it was gentle and loving. "I love you sugar. I don't always mean to pry or push you; it's just that I've been worried about you for so long."

I knew exactly where this conversation was headed and I quickly steeled myself for its harsh emotional impact. "Gran please," I stated with as much begging in my voice I could muster.

"No, Sookie. It is time we discussed this, you and I. We have skirted around this topic for far too long and I'm afraid that if we let any more time pass without airing this, it will become detrimental to you and your future." This time Gran spoke with complete conviction and authority. This was it - there was no way I would be able to seek refuge in my bedroom without her chasing after me. I knew that I would have to listen - no matter the pain, hurt, and anger I was about to endure. The only thing that I could do to feel a little more safe was to advert my eyes from hers and hang my head; watching my hands fidget with one another.

"I know that Sam was the most important thing to you in your life…", she paused searching for her words, as I started to feel the tears gather in my eyes and the tug at my heart at just the mention of his name. No one was allowed to say his name out loud. Only I could - only I could say his name as I spoke privately to him while looking at his picture or while sitting next to his grave. Now Gran was saying his name with little hesitation and out loud for the house to echo his familiarity once again. How could she? After all this time, she knew that was_ my_ name. It was for _me_ to cherish and lock away and keep secret from sharing it with the rest of the world. Tears fell one after another onto my lap and hands, yet she continued.

"Sam was important to us all. He held a special place in everyone's heart that he met. He was giving, loving, and loyal. He treated you with the highest respect, and I knew that he would always take care of you. But Sookie, Sam was also a free spirit. Why do you think he enlisted to serve his country? His loyalty towards others moved him to feel a sense of duty to his country. His sense of wanting to always protect drove him to not just want to protect you all the time, but others around him as well."

The tears were falling faster and my breathing was slowly turning into gasps, yet she pushed forward.

"Forgive me as too being so bold Sookie, but do you not at all find it selfish to keep his memory to yourself?"

Instantly my head shot up and the anger seemed to roll off me in spades. Tears streaming down my face and jaw clenched. How could she ever say that?_ I _was selfish? The man _I _loved died when our country chose to take him away from _me_. The country took _my_ fiancé. What about _my_ pain? What about _my_ future? And just like that, it hit me. How many times had I used the words 'I' and 'my' over the last year? Maybe Gran was right, but I was in no way ready to admit that. Instead, I dropped my head back down, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't mean to cause you further pain, sugar. I just need for you to listen and try to understand where I coming from. Like I said, Sam was a free spirit. He loved life and what it represented. For you to keep his memory locked away - is like locking Sam up in a closet. Others loved him too." Gran's voice made a cracking sound at the last remark and I knew without a doubt that if I were to look at her right now, she would also be crying. I couldn't deal with her pain on top of my own, so I stayed in my current position.

"I know that you hide in your room as often as you can because you are afraid of confronting the outside reminders of Sam. I know that you talk to his hidden picture every night and that on some nights you cry yourself to sleep. I know that you loved him fiercely and I suppose you still do in a way. But he is not yours to keep Sookie. A person is never property of another. Just as you would never want to be a kept woman; he would never want to be a kept man. Let him go, Sookie. You know as well as I, that he would never be happy with you for the way you've segregated yourself from living. Never forget him - but let him go. Let Sam be loved by others, and let yourself be loved by others as well."

With that, I lost it - literally lost it. The harshest, soul wrenching sob flew from my body and I shook uncontrollably. Tears were washing over my cheeks in blankets. The pressure around my eyes and temples was tremendous causing a reaction in me to place my hands on the sides of my head and push. My thoughts were consumed with the phrase - "Never forget him, but let him go"- playing like a broken record; a painful chant echoing like the sounds being screamed from a mountain top. The pain in my chest was unbearable. Was it possible to die from a broken heart? Every locked up memory of us came flooding in, and with every memory came another gut-wrenching sob and convulsion. Gran had slipped from her chair and was kneeling in front of me. I could barely feel her weathered hands on my knees and could just make out a slight noise in the background.

A year and a half - that's how long it took for my Gran and I to have this conversation. A year and half of avoiding any mention of Sam- a year and a half of walking through the motions of living, yet not paying attention to life- a year and a half of undeniable pain that I had eventually inflicted upon myself. A minute and a half was all it took for Gran to crack the foundation on which that anger and pain stood. A minute and a half to reach in to the very depths of my soul and force me to deal with all that I had avoided. A minute and a half to change everything - even without me knowing to what extent.

How long I had rocked myself back and forth in my chair I have no idea. Only the throbbing, dull ache in my head and chest told me that my body had worked hard on purging its grief. My tears began to slow and at some point, the memories of Sam did as well. I began to realize that the noises in the background where a soft hum coming from Gran. She never spoke the entire time I gave in to my pain. Instead she stayed with me, offering what I needed most - a little room to let go.

Eventually, I felt Gran pat my knees, get up, and walk out of the room. I turned my head to look out the window and watched the sun slowly make its way over the horizon. I loved the way that day gave way to night; the way the sun scattered its rays in the atmosphere and how the atmosphere responded by reflecting an array of colors. The way night creatures instinctually knew it was their time to rise and go about their daily lives. The way plants took their daily break from making food. It was metaphoric and beautiful to me the way I processed the natural world going on around me at this moment. I was witnessing life - breathing, habitual, living life. Gran had been right on so many levels. Sam was a free spirit and he loved all that he was a part of and surrounded by. I had no right to keep his memory away from that. His life needed to be celebrated and shared - not mourned. Even though I had come to a monumental breakthrough today thanks to Gran, I knew that my pain was not a light switch to be turned off and on at will. But I also knew that I felt a sense of peace and realization that I had not felt in over a year.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I awoke the following morning feeling rejuvenated. Maybe even with a new sense of purpose. I wouldn't say healed, but I would say that I felt better about things. As much as she angered me yesterday, Gran knew that it was time to air my grief, and like always, she was right. I was going to try as best as I could to move forward, and live for Sam - as he had lived for me and others.

I dug through the stack of uniform clothing that I had deposited on my dresser, and picked out a pair of pants and shirt. Bridgette had given me enough uniform combinations to last six days. I didn't exactly think that was a normal amount with the ration going on, but I wasn't complaining. I slipped on the cadet blue-twilled cotton slacks, and noticed that they actually fit pretty comfortably. They were snug across my hips and opened to a straight, wide-bottom leg. When I had finished buttoning up the same color and fabric short sleeved shirt, I noticed that my breasts made themselves quite apparent and was making it hard for me to button the shirt all the way up. Damn! These things were always causing trouble! I quickly discarded my shirt and slid on a small, white, cotton camisole and replaced the button up back on. I had to leave the top two buttons undone, but the way the cami peaked through the top, it added a nice feminine touch to the uniform. The fabric was still taut across my chest and the rest of my shirt was just small enough to make my waist visible once I tucked it into my pants. I threw on a pair of white cotton socks, and covered them with my brown lace up loafers. Now for my hair; I usually just pulled it back into a ponytail, but I had noticed during my brief walk through in the plant - most of the girls covered their hair with a turban. I decided that I would take one with me just in case, and opted to throw my hair back in the elastic band. I was scheduled today to be off the floor and in training, so I didn't think it would matter if I just wore my hair pulled up.

Gran was already up and had breakfast ready for me when I made it to the kitchen. "It's awfully early for you to have made breakfast, Gran."

She looked up from her monthly issue of Reader's Digest and smiled. "Why, today's your first day of work! What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't make sure her grandchild was properly feed to start the day off right?"

I responded with a smile of my own and quickly walked over to her sitting at the old, wooden dining room table and gave her a big squeeze. "If this is the type of greeting I'll get every morning, I'll make sure you always have breakfast before you leave," she grunted out from the lack of room her lungs were able to move under my tight hold.

"Thank you", I whispered into her silver hair. "Thank you for everything." I knew she would understand what I meant by that without having to elaborate. She patted my forearm, with a silent 'your welcome'. With that, I walked away and made myself a plate of eggs and ham. I poured myself a cup of coffee and went to sit next to her at the table. We sat in silence with just me eating and her reading. It wasn't until the sequence of chimes from the Grandfather clock resonated through the house that we actually stirred. I quickly cleaned off my plate and placed it in the sink. Thank God for General Electric who helped make our little farmhouse more modern and efficient.

"May I go outside and wait with you?" Gran asked while grabbing my clutch for me. Deep down I really didn't want her too. I knew that she only wanted to see Eric again and I really didn't want to have one more interrogation to come home too tonight. But I knew my Gran - there would be an interrogation whether I wanted one or not! Reluctantly, I agreed and we both made our way to the covered front porch.

Eric was extremely prompt. Seconds before the deep wine and cream colored car pulled into the drive, I heard another sequence of chimes from inside the house - Seven-thirty exactly. A man who kept his word definitely scored points with me. I turned to my Gran, gave her a quick peck on the cheek while grabbing my clutch from her hands, and made my way down the stairs to his car. Much to my surprise, Eric had got out and was now waiting for me with the front passenger side door open. I gave him a genuine smile and he in turn did the same - only adding a slight little bow to me at the same time. I had to admit, it was nice seeing him act this way towards me still. I'm not sure why he was, but I liked it. I had to try to hide my giddiness of the car itself. I had always wanted to ride in a convertible, but never had the opportunity. Of course the top was up right now, but I secretly hoped that Eric would put it down on our return drive home this afternoon.

As I slid my way onto the leather seats, I noticed that two other occupants were in the rear - an instant flame of jealousy coursed through my body. I had no idea where it came from or why it was ignited, but I did not like seeing two other females sitting back there. It only seemed logical that Eric would surround himself with beautiful women. He was gorgeous, successful and apparently had money from the obvious fact that I was sitting in a two year old Ford Super Deluxe Convertible. Because of where I had grown up, I was raised to know and covet all Ford models. Henry Ford had breathed life into Detroit and surrounding areas making himself a well respected man - thus, so were his creations.

I stole a glance back at the two gawking strangers. What were they staring at? And why the hell did both of them have devious smirks on their faces? Did I have egg on my face? Subconsciously I wiped my hand around my mouth just in case I did. Eric had made his way back around the car and slid in next to me. My, this bench seat was much smaller than it looked when I first got in. His right leg was a matter of inches from mine. I made a quick mental note not to shift to quickly so as not to brush up against him, but the note never got stored away in the 'things to remember' file of my brain. It was the brown hair girl's voice that startled me and I spun around only to have my leg tug up onto the seat and settle nearly on top of Eric's. I stiffened and silently held my breath. I knew Eric felt my panic and he did everything to… Well, he did everything to make the situation worse. I wanted to slap the smug expression off his face. Then he had the nerve to place a hand on my calf that was now flushed up against his leg. "I love the way you say good morning, Sookie," he coyly said as he tightened his grip once, before moving his hand back to the steering wheel. I heard a faint giggle coming from the back seat and all I wanted to do was scream or cry. The intense feeling of embarrassment threatened to take me over. I knew my face and chest were red and my heart started to race. I felt like I was going to go into complete panic attack mode in five-seconds.

The brown hair girl tried to speak again. "Sookie, is it? Don't mind Eric. He's always trying to ruffle someone's feathers." With that she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "And don't mind us either. I'm sorry that we giggled, but the look on your face was priceless. But, that's no way to start off introductions, forgive us. I'm Amelia and this here is Eric's cousin, Pam." Pam was the complete opposite of Amelia and now that I was really looking at her I could see the family resemblance. While Amelia was dark haired with dark brown eyes and petite, Pam was blond, blue eyed, and much taller. Both girls extended their hands for me to shake and I soon felt the tension in my body release.

The three of us made small talk all the way to the factory. I found out that Amelia lived on Ford Lake down the street from Eric and Pam. Her father was some sort of wealthy construction manager for upper class homes and even some businesses. Pam's story was even more interesting. I found out that she was Niall's daughter and was living in one of the wings of his large lake home with her new husband. I also found out during this conversation that Eric lived next door to Niall in an elaborate home of his own. Eric however, never embellished with details surrounding his living arrangements and I wondered why. In fact, Eric never once said anything during the short duration to the factory. Every once in a while I would catch him looking at me, and he would lightly smile, but nothing more.

The drive was quick and soon we were pulling in to the employee parking lot. I opened the door and pulled my seat forward to let the girls out. Eric had made his way around to my side just as I was doing so. "Why didn't you wait?" He asked in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Wait for what, Eric?" I questioned. Pam and Amelia had slid out and were now walking past Eric and towards the building when I shut the car door.

"It is proper for the man to open the door. Why didn't you wait for me? Did I upset you with my actions in the car earlier when I touched you?" He insecurely asked.

It finally dawned on me that he thought he had did something wrong and was now questioning himself. Yes, he did catch me off guard and I did feel awkward earlier, but I definitely wasn't mad at him. "No, Eric. I'm not upset with you. I'm sorry that I didn't wait. Honestly, I'm so used to doing things for myself and by myself that I tend to forget my manners and how to act around some people."

"Some people?" He asked

Oh, God. Why did I always open my mouth and just let things fall out. What's worse is that it just comes naturally around him. I didn't want to respond with my answer, but I couldn't come up with a believable lie fast enough - so I went with the truth and prayed he would drop it afterwards. "Men," I said quietly while looking away. "I guess sometimes I forget how I'm supposed to act around men." Why the hell did I keep talking to him? It was like Eric was a perfume bottle of truth serum and every time he spoke, it sprayed out of him causing me to just speak what was on my mind. Shit - I needed to get away from this man and fast. Without looking, I shuffled past Eric as fast as I could without it looking like I was running (when in fact I was). I heard Eric pick up his own pace, and before I knew it a large hand had wrapped around my wrist causing an electrifying sensation much like yesterday's to work its way through me. I froze wondering what he was doing. He slowly spun me to face him and gently placed two fingers under my chin, lightly pushing my head up towards his. I opened my eyes only to be met with an intense cerulean stare. I couldn't break free from it. He drew the very breath from my body with his eyes and firm hand. It had been so long since I had felt anything like this, and yet, at the same time, I never had. Finally, Eric spoke low and sincere. "You never have to feel uncomfortable or unsure around me. I would never judge you for the things in your life that make you who you are right now in this moment. I like who you are and I hope you never feel ashamed of that."

I was trying so hard not to cry again. After last night's talk and now this stunning man telling me he liked me and my many flaws - how could I not be on the verge of tears? One little betraying droplet had clung to my bottom lash, threatening to fall - but it was Eric who carefully plucked it from its perch with a swipe of his thumb.

"Come now," He said tugging on my wrist and speaking with a new found excitement. "You know how I feel about being punctual." I knew he was trying to lighten the mood and for that I was thankful. An emotional moment with a man I barely knew, but had some strange effect on my body was a little too much for me to handle this early in the morning. I lightly smiled, and might have skipped a step or two, as we made our way into the building.

I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go for my training, so Eric offered to show me before he headed up to his office. He explained to me that he was one of the Project Manager's that oversaw the productivity of the lines and production of assembled components of the Bomber's. I noticed that we had been walking under a large mezzanine for a while. I asked Eric what was up there and he pointed to an office just behind were we had walked under. He explained that all the Project Manager offices were located up there and the one he had pointed out was his. He also stated with a leer in his voice and side smile that he would be very close to me for the next two days because we were approaching my training room. I was actually glad of that, but kept that piece of information to myself. At least I would be by someone I knew if I needed them. In fact, it was nearly at the bottom of the stairs under the mezzanine. The entire outside wall was glass windows which Eric explained was for safety reasons. The windows made it easy for managers to walk by and watch the training going on. He said that he had even had to interject himself a couple of times, because the Trainer was allowing a mistake to repetitively happen.

Just as we made our way to the room, Eric reached out and grabbed my wrist once again - only this time it was tighter and more demanding. He forced both of us to stop abruptly and he let out a low growl. I was wondering what would cause this type of reaction in him. "What? What is it, Eric? Why do you look like you want to kill someone?" I asked anxiously.

Eric stood stock still, with a glare in his eyes I had never seen before. After a few seconds, he growled out, "Bill Compton."

* * *

*dodges flying tomatoes being thrown*

Okay... so I know that I told a couple of people that Bill would probably not be in this story, but I just had to put him in! *giggles* Just please trust me, all will be well....


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I know that it took me longer to get this chapter out than originally planned, but school has started which means I'm back to work and in Grad classes, so please forgive the delays. I'll continue to work really hard at getting chapters out as soon as possible. I will admit that the amazing reviews and PM's I've been getting make me want to find the time to keep writing, so please keep them coming! LOL!

Thanks again to my amazing beta Sunkisz! If you haven't read the latest chapter of Rival High, run now and read it! I just love her Sookie/Eric/Pam relationship! *hugs*

I hope this chapter helps clear up some of the questions on Bill!

* * *

**EPOV**

I just couldn't understand what I was seeing. I was surprised to see that schmuck standing at the front of the training room. Just watching him write his fucking name on the board made me want to hull off and smack him. The way his disheveled dark brown hair hung over his forehead had always been an annoyance to me. I wondered if he would miss it if I ripped it out. Obviously, he didn't give a damn what he looked like at work. _How professional_, I sarcastically thought.

I watched him turn his attention away from the board and refocused his regards on a petite brunette at one of the front tables. He strutted - as best as he could - over to her, a predatory gleam in his eye. His mouth slightly pulled up at the corner. Oh, I'm sure he thought he was God's gift to woman - the hero and the knight swooping in to save a maiden in distress- the true southern gentleman with his southern accent. When in reality, Bill Compton was far from all the grand illusions that I'm sure he felt about himself. In actuality, Bill was a fraud. He mimicked that of a southern gentleman, only to be toxic to those he let close to him.

I felt the soft rage that had originally started to heat me up increase at the thought of my previous dealings with him. My jaw had started to clench and I could vaguely make out a slight pain in my joint from the pressure. To say that I was angry and frustrated would be an understatement. I felt a jerk at my left hand. In my moment of hast and shock, I had forgotten that I had grabbed Sookie's wrist. "Eric?" I heard her say. She had turned her body to stand more in front of me - breaking my eye contact with my object of detestation.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to startle to you. Did I hurt you?" I unwound my fingers from around her tiny wrist and took her hand in mine. As I looked for any signs of my hold on her, she confirmed my own observations. "No, Eric, you didn't hurt me - just worried me for a moment".

Bill had thrown me off from my normal collected calm. The worst part of it all was that I faltered in front of Sookie. The subtle burn of anger inside was morphing into a sense of frustration and slight embarrassment. The latter of which I rarely ever felt, making me that more irritated. This was not the time to discuss Bill. I did not want to make Sookie feel uncomfortable on her first day, so I decided to not let her think anything was amiss. "It looks like people have already arrived and that class is about to get started. Let's get you in there". Our hands were no longer connected, and as much as I wanted to reach out and touch her again, I refrained. How I wanted to touch her all the time was confusing to me. It was as if it was a subconscious decision my body was making, and my head was overriding the innate urge to connect.

Bill was closing the door, unaware of our approach. I extended my arm to place my hand on the wooden door, stopping it from closing in our faces. I had to admit that I felt complacent at Bill's facial expression when he saw me. Obviously, he was a little rattled by my appearance as much as I was about his. "Northman", he said, while nodding, with displeasure in his voice. I returned the nod and sound of disdain. "Compton. I assume you are no longer at River Rouge?"

Bill snorted. He actually fucking snorted in _my_ face? This guy was reawakening a deep sense of loathing that had been kept in the past. He looked almost amused when he countered. "You're not the only one that can get a higher position. Or did you think you were?"

I felt the clench in my jaw return and my fingers tighten in my palms. I was seeing red and the only thing that was stopping me from knocking the bastard out was Sookie; and maybe in a lesser way, my respect for my job and uncle.

As if I wasn't even standing there, Bill turned his predator eyes to Sookie. "Hello, sweetheart. Who might you be?" Jealousy was now coursing through me. Jealousy? This was something I had not felt in some time. I could tell that he was trying to be seductive, but to me it only sounded pathetic. I only hoped that Sookie felt the same way.

"Sir, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. And while I would normally not address someone after they have treated me with such unprofessionalism, I feel that would not help my purpose in being here this morning", she replied without missing a beat. Much like she had done yesterday during the interview. This woman certainly was an enigma. The petite package before me held such fire and passion that I was almost in awe of her.

Bill's leer turned into a disturbing smile. He looked Sookie over, and then decided to address me again by looking me in the face. "Well, Northman. It looks like I will be the one who gets to train Sookie. Don't worry. She'll learn a lot from me."

I was about to lose it. I leaned forward slightly, leaving just inches from our faces. My voice was low and full of hate as I spoke. "You will remember who I am, Compton, and whose plant you're in. You will not push me this time or the outcome for yourself will be quite different than previously." I meant every word. I had not forgotten about the past or his part in hurting Amelia. If he even thought about crossing that line with Sookie, and in turn myself, I would not hesitate to jeopardize my job to make sure that the woman beside me was safe. _Would I really do that, _I thought to myself_. Yes, I would_.

It was the total shock of surprise that dampened my seething at that moment. I felt a small warmth encroach my hand. I looked down and found that it was Sookie, this time who had reached out to me. I'm not sure what to make of this new development, but I do know that I felt a surge of comfort and pride flow through myself. She had reached out to _me_. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my anger had been put on display at the provocation from Bill. It did, however, astonish me that Sookie had noticed my difference and wanted to console _me_. I glanced from her hand to her face, wondering if she would pull away from her own calculations, but she didn't. In fact, she did quite the opposite. She gave me a small smile and a calmly spoke. "Eric. Thank you so much for bringing me to work and showing me here this morning. I look forward to you stopping by during my lunch break." With that, she gave my hand a little squeeze and I couldn't help but squeeze back.

Annoyed, Bill clipped out, "Class is starting with or without you Ms. Stackhouse." With that he turned to walk back to his position at the front of the room. I took this time to remind Sookie of our location. "Sookie, I am right up the stairs, the fourth door on the left. If you ever feel...uncomfortable, please don't hesitate to come find me."

"Thank you, Eric, but I'm sure I'll be fine". She was quiet, but softly smiling when she spoke. She allowed our hands to drift apart and walked through the training room door. I stood staring through the small window after the door closed, and watched her take her seat at the table by a small model wing of a plane sitting in front of her. This woman was amazing. I have never felt the pull towards another as I do towards her. It was not something that I was forcing or even purposefully seeking out - it just was. What was even more profound was my lack of fear towards this new development. I had only met her yesterday, yet the comfortableness I felt around her was a welcomed distraction from my distant, overworked life.

I had bypassed the mezzanine stairs and was walking towards my uncle's office. I had one major burning question and he better damn well have a good answer. The only comfort that I found in leaving Sookie was the fact that my office was only yards away from her and that I had been invited to stop by and see her during her lunch break. I chuckled to myself at the thought of her declaration. I'm sure that she only said that to irritate Bill, but I was going to take full advantage of it. I was a practical and realistic man, and rarely would pass up an opportunity that could be beneficial to me. In this case, Sookie was a pleasant and desirable opportunity that I would adjust my lunch hour around. I thought for a moment about having lunch with Sookie. I hadn't noticed a lunch bag with her this morning when she got in the car. I wondered what she planned on doing for food. Surely she ate. Maybe this was a better opportunity than I had originally thought. I began to have random ideas of putting together a make-shift date in my office.

"Good morning, Gloria. Is Niall available?" I asked as I approached his secretary. She picked up the phone in front of her and spoke into it. Setting it back on the receiver she responded, "Go on in, Mr. Northman".

Niall didn't even turn around when I opened the door. Instead he began talking while hanging up his coat and hat on the rack in the corner of his office. "It must be important for you to seek me out before we have even started our day." He was right. I rarely sought out Niall first thing in the morning. I loved and respected my uncle dearly, but we were separate men working in the same place of work. In fact, many of the workers did not even know that we were related and that was for the best. The last thing that I needed was people assuming I got where I am today riding the coattails of my uncle. Niall had only opened the door for me, but it was I that had worked hard to make a name for myself and my success is my own doing. It was important that we keep boundaries between personal and business issues. However, this morning I was about to blur the line and I knew it.

I didn't even bother with pleasantries. Instead I blurted out the burning question in a demanding way. "Why the hell is Bill Compton here?"

"Ah, yes. I was waiting for this conversation to take place, but I'll admit Eric, this was a lot faster than I anticipated. Could it have anything to do with Bill being the person training Ms. Stackhouse today?" The amusement in his voice was one more irritation that I could have done without.

"Just answer the question Niall," I requested. By now he had began to laugh a little as he took his seat behind his desk. He regarded me for a moment, but when he realized that I would not leave nor budge until I got the information I sought-after, he obliged me.

"A month ago, Compton was promoted to work on the wiring systems for the wings of the Bomber's. You know how he's always been some sort of technical geek?" I nodded my head so that he knew I was following. "Well, apparently he was in the right place at the right time when the electrical team was meeting at the RR plant. He walked in on them discussing some wiring problem, and long story short he helped fix it with a suggestion. That was all it took for the team to decide that he would be a good addition to the team and help others learn how to instill the wires properly on the wings - where the main problem was at." When Niall just stopped talking, he sat waiting for my response like he was anticipating it.

I stood with my arms crossed processing this information. So, Compton was the one who I had heard about that saved the company from utter embarrassment of not being able to solve a simple wiring problem. The minor problem could have lead to the company having to outsource part of the assembly, which would not have looked good for us and our reputation in both the public and private sectors. This information did only one thing: piss me off even more than I thought possible. In some screwed up, twisted way, we owed our jobs to Bill Compton. There was nothing I could do, but accept the presence of Compton around me…and Sookie.

When I had not responded after some time, Niall must have realized my defeat and decided to change the subject. "So, I noticed you and Sookie's little interaction out in the parking lot this morning. It seems as though there may be something more to that little angel like we had thought, I take it?" Niall asked me with a smile stretched across his face. I knew he was baiting me, but my uncle and I had always talked casually about our lives and the woman that would, on occasion, walk in and out of them. Even with our closeness, I wasn't sure if I was ready to explain the uniqueness that I felt about Sookie.

Just the thought of her made me smile. I felt a little of the frustration melt away when I was musing about my response. "Yes Niall, She is definitely different and interesting." I didn't elaborate anything more than that. I didn't think this was the neither time nor place to discuss anything further. I started to make my way to the door when I noticed the bag of vegetables on the floor and I had a sudden idea. Niall was still watching me when I asked, "Do you mind if I take a few of these vegetables?" He didn't ask me what I wanted them for, but simply responded, "Help yourself. I gave Gloria an extra ration coupon for milk and she in turn gave me some vegetables from her garden." Bartering and exchanging was extremely common nowadays. It was almost a way of survival for some. As sad as it was, I understood why so many people had resorted to stealing other people's rations books. There was no excuse for it, but I couldn't blame them. I quickly grabbed a tomato, cucumber, and some snow peas from the bag and headed out. I grabbed two apples of the corner of Gloria's desk as well. We always brought in apples from Niall's apple trees for the employees. As I made my way to my office, I found myself looking forward to my lunch date.

**SPOV**

I was honest when I told Eric that he didn't hurt me when he grabbed me. Startled and worried, yes. Hurt, no. But, when Mr. Compton and Eric stood face-to-face, I knew that there was something serious bothering Eric. Seeing him so tense and on the verge of outwardly expressing his anger that I felt rolling off of him unnerved me. Maybe there was a different side to Eric that he hadn't shown me yet? After all, I only met him yesterday. However, something told me that this side didn't emerge often. I don't know how or why I felt the things that I did towards Eric, but they just seemed to be there naturally. Even when I first met Sam, it took me months to feel the ease and familiarity that I feel around Eric. It is extremely scary, yet not at the same time if that made sense at all.

My emotions soon took a lesson from Eric when Bill called me sweetheart. First of all, that is a personal address, one of which was not welcomed. Second, how dare he call me sweetheart when I am here to do a job. I hated how my world was constantly okay with men demeaning woman and regarding them as anything less than equal. I had met men while at college that I knew in my heart I could run circles around intellectually yet they were the ones put on a pedestal in my math and science classes. In fact, us females often had to teach ourselves the concepts because we were constantly reminded by our male professors that we would never understand the concepts, nor use them, so why bother. In a way, I guess I could thank those arrogant, feeble minded men for who I am now. They made me want to fight harder for a place in a male world.

I responded to Mr. Compton's comment with poise and disdain, making sure that he understood that I was not a passive woman. It then took every bit of Gran's teaching of manners, to keep me from acting less than a proper lady as I watched Mr. Compton's eyes rake down and back up my body. I felt exposed and vulnerable - traits that I despised. When he made the comment of _training_ me, I was just about to make my anger known. However, Eric was the one who let his show instead. Eric had insinuated that he knew Mr. Compton previously. Now it was making sense why this man was goading Eric; they had some sort of history together. Whatever it was, it must not have been good.

Whatever the issue was, I didn't feel like this imbecile was worth Eric getting in trouble over, so I needed to defuse the situation fast. Almost instinctively - much like him - I reached out to grab Eric's hand. I had to first try to squeeze a finger in to his clenched fist in order to relax his grip. But he did so quickly, and soon I was able to place my whole hand in his. I watched how my small fingers slipped underneath his large ones. When I looked up, Eric had turned his attention to me, studying my face looking at me like he was searching for something. I couldn't help, but give him a small smile. Suddenly, much like a light switch had come on, I knew exactly how to reward Eric's focus on me and away from the source of his anger, and also get back at Mr. Compton. I thanked Eric for the ride to work and told him that I was looking forward to seeing him at lunch. I didn't even know why I said the last part. I hadn't even packed a lunch for today, but I didn't care once I saw the look of pride flash in Eric's eyes. Bill quickly stated with irritation that class was starting and walked away. It left Eric and I alone for a moment, giving him time to remind me that his office was close if I needed him. I thanked him and walked into the room finding a seat in the middle of the office.

All the tables were set up length wise in long rows. There were six other girls besides myself in here placed around the tables with model airplane wings. Wires of green, blue, black, red, white, and yellow were placed freely in the middle of the table behind the models. Bill - as he wanted to be called - began explaining how to cut precise measurements of each wire first prior to anchoring them at the broad end of the model aircraft wing. He left very little time before explaining the next batch of instructions on how to attach the wires in the wing, the significance of the different colors of the wires, safety and precautions of attaching certain wires next to one another, and the meaning and purpose behind the placement of each. It was actually interesting to me. I could tell though, that Bill was purposefully using scientific and technical terms to frustrate and throw us off. Most of the girls were getting extremely frustrated, and I would often hear sighs and groans as we worked diligently to complete our assigned tasks of putting the wiring in.

Bill began to make his rounds around the group stopping at each girl to critique, or more like criticize, everything that they were doing. I stood watching him with my arms crossed. I was certainly beginning to detest this man. He was purposefully trying to make us feel like we were inadequate with completing the task he put before us. While many men were okay - and even embracing - women being part of the work force, some could just not except it and thought our place was at home with kids and in the kitchen. The irony of it all was that it took more human strength and endurance to run a household of children day in and out. I made a little snicker noise thinking about this which, of course, drew the attention of our watcher. "Ms. Stackhouse? I take it by you standing there idly that you are having some problems?" The smirk on his face brought back the burning indignation that I felt seconds ago.

"Actually, Mr. Compton, I've been just standing here waiting for you to finish your berating of these women to come see that I've completed the assignment." Hah! The look on his face was priceless. He wasted no time making his way over to the wing I had been working on. He poked and prodded, lifted and shifted the wires, searching out any minute mistake I may have made. However, much to his displeasure, there were none.

"Beginner's luck", he exclaimed loudly.

My ire was growing by the seconds and I began to contemplate just how far too far was in telling this man how I really felt. I decided instead to call his bluff by offering him a way to 'put me in my place' that he so badly wanted. "Please, then, feel free to disassemble the wing and I will gladly put it back together while you watch. I found your use of advanced technical terms quite entertaining and enlightening." I heard a couple of the girls snicker and, again, the look on his face was priceless. Clearly Mr. Compton was not expecting the challenge from me. It looked as though he was fighting for composure for a brief moment, before he snapped out, "Let's break for an early lunch. See you in one hour." Mr. Compton had left the room before any of us had even moved. I felt kind of bad that I had acted the way that I did towards him. Gran always said that my mouth got me in more trouble than an alcoholic at a pub. But, when I saw the way he was purposefully trying to demean us, I couldn't help myself. I was in a position to throw his prejudice back in his face, so I seized the opportunity.

I glanced up to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was actually only five minutes before Eric would come to me. I figured it was close enough and made up my mind to just meet him in his office. He was right - it was only a couple of minutes from me, if that. I counted the wooden doors making sure that I would knock on the correct one. I knocked when I came to the fourth. Eric shouted, "Come In," after a second and I paused when I heard his voice. All of a sudden I felt a little nervous. I was seeking out Eric and encroaching on his territory. Did he still want to have lunch with me? I made the comment this morning hastily. Did he take me serious or as a joke? I guess there was only one way to find out. I turned the knob and opened the door to an amazing site.

I first noticed Eric sitting behind his desk with a pair of wire rimmed glasses on that made him look intelligent and powerful. It was an instant turn on for me to watch him sift through the papers before him and occasionally write with the pen in his hand. He hadn't looked up yet and I was certainly savoring the moment before I had to notify him of my presence. "Hi, Eric", I quietly said. His head sprang up and he stilled from continuing his work. He didn't say anything in return which made me even more nervous. Maybe he really didn't plan on having lunch with me. "I'm sorry, Eric, for interrupting. I just thought...well, I assumed that when you didn't say anything in difference to my suggestion for lunch, that...then Mr. Compton let us out early…. I figured I would just come up here…" I was rambling and a complete mess. I looked down and began fidgeting with my hands again. I think I might have even started sweating at the utter embarrassment of inadequacy I was feeling at the moment. This man was making me fall apart at the seams. Here just moments before I was telling Mr. Compton what I thought and now, here with Eric, I couldn't even form a sentence. _What the hell?_

It felt like minutes had passed before Eric responded to my incoherent explanation. "Sookie! I'm glad you're here. Of course, I planned on having lunch with you. I thought you were smarter than that to know that I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get you alone."

I picked my head up to notice the leer in his face. I had to admit, it felt good to be wanted by him. I felt my pulse slow and my collectiveness slowly returned to normal. His sense of humor always made me feel comfortable. It was almost as if he 'got me'. He knew that breaking tension with humor was the best thing to do for me and I appreciated that about him.

"Well, there is a problem to our lunch date, Eric." _Date? Did I really just call this a lunch date?_

"And what might that be, Sookie?" Eric asked with amusement in his voice.

"If you didn't notice this morning, I forgot to pack a lunch, so maybe I need to take a raincheck," I admitted. If I was really being honest with myself, I didn't want to reschedule our lunch engagement. I noticed earlier this morning that I found myself periodically checking the time and looking forward to seeing Eric.

"One thing you'll soon learn about me Sookie, is that I can occasionally be observant and think ahead", he declared as he took off his glasses and set them down. He braced his hands on his desk and lifted his statuesque body out of the chair and glided towards me. Something about the way he moved towards me made feel like a gazelle in front of a lion. I swallowed and waited for direction. When he was about a foot in front of me, he stopped and extended his arm for my hand. I happily obliged, and he led me over to the couch to the side of the door. I had been so taken back by the mouth-watering look of him at his desk that I had failed to observe the rest of his office. In front of his brown leather coach was a small brown coffee table. I was astonished at what I saw before me. On the table laid two plastic green plates each with forks on top. To the side was a serving plate with cut up tomatoes and cucumbers, snow peas, slices from a loaf of bread, cheese and two glasses of iced tea. "Eric, where in the world did you get all this?" I asked amazed at the fact that he was able to have these items as well as him taking the time to locate them for us.

"Here and there; I know it's not a real lunch - more like a snack- but I figured something was better than nothing", he stated nonchalantly.

I stayed focused on Eric's eyes as I sat down. "Thank you. This is wonderful". My words were quiet as they came out. It was such a heartfelt sentiment that it almost left tears in my eyes. It had been so long since someone other than Gran had taken the time and effort to do something meaningful for me.

My stomach suddenly growled, breaking the silence and leaving me slightly embarrassed once again. Eric just chuckled and handed me my plate. I took that as my cue to dig in and loaded up my plate. Half way through me eating my second slice of tomato, Eric asked me how my day was.

"Well, it would be better if Bill wasn't there." I honestly stated then questioned if that was appropriate to say. "I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't mean to be so blunt; it's just that he's so arrogant and demeaning towards us. He acts like we are complete idiots incapable of doing anything." When I looked up to finally face Eric, his expression looked solemn. "I'm sorry, Sookie. Bill is a self-righteous bastard that has no problem using any method he sees fit to get what he wants. He and I have a past, which I'm sure you picked up on this morning. A long time ago, he pursued Amelia, but she always blew him off because she wasn't interested. After months of persistence, she finally gave in and started dating him. Long story short, he was only interested in getting close to Amelia's father to try to get him to help with a business venture. When he found that, that dream would never come to be, he let Amelia go. Needless to say, she was devastated and her trust in people has never been the same since." His explanation of what happened to Amelia made my blood boil and apparently his too - because several times during him talking, he combed his fingers through his hair and his voice became more heated.

"That is horrible, Eric. I am so sorry that happened to Amelia." I didn't really know what else to say. It didn't make a difference that I didn't know Amelia or not, no one should be treated in such a heartless way. It only made my dislike for Bill morph into something more powerful. Eric still looked as though he was walking down memory lane in his head. I didn't want him to feel like he had to do that alone so I quietly whispered his name and reached out and placed my hand on his knee to get his attention. His knee was thick with muscles and ever so slightly I squeezed my fingers enjoying the feeling of the taut fibers under my embrace. Gently, Eric placed his hand over mine and turned to me. His eyes no longer held signs of anger, but of something different that I couldn't put my finger on.

I did not stop Eric when he started to apologize to me nor when he carefully laced our fingers together and held my hand. "I probably should not have shared this information with you, Sookie. It's just that I want you to know the type of person Bill really is. When you're in that training room, remember that his offensive and disrespectful personality is not directed towards anyone in particular. That's just him. The one thing that I will ask from you is to please keep this conversation between us."

"Of course, Eric. You should remember that I've already told you before that I take the trust people put in me very serious."

"I know that I haven't known you very long, but I feel as if I can tell you anything." He immediately looked unsure of what he just revealed to me. It was a great feeling and made me feel relaxed knowing that he felt the same way about me as I did about him and I wanted to return the kind words. "Thank you, Eric. I also feel the same way. It has been a long time since I've had anyone to really talk to and feel like myself with besides my Gran."

"Sookie, would you mind telling me who it was that died in the war that makes you so sad? I don't mean to pry. If you don't want to talk about it, then I will respect your wishes, but I really am a good listener." He lightly squeezed my hand and had a look on his face of genuine concern. I didn't want to talk with Eric about this, or at least not yet. But Eric had just shared private, revealing information and in way, made himself vulnerable to me. What did Gran always say to me - 'give a little, take a little'?

Softly, I gave of myself to Eric. "Sam, was my fiancé. We were supposed to get married a year ago this past spring. He was stationed at Pearl Harbor when it was attacked. There isn't anything else to really say." And there wasn't. I had just told Eric about Sam without a shed of a tear. My eyes felt moist, but that was it. I was proud of myself for being able to talk about Sam with essentially a stranger and I also had to admit that it felt good being able to talk about it and share this with Eric. I don't think I would have wanted to share so openly with anyone else, but with Eric I felt safe.

"I'm so sorry," Eric said as he let go of my hand and drew me into his broad arms. He caught me off guard with his sudden movements. Slowly I reciprocated the gesture and placed my hands on his back. Was his whole body made of muscle? Everywhere I felt - albeit, it wasn't many places - had been tight and expansive. The smell of him was delectable. He smelled like a combination of faint aftershave and man. Was that even a smell? After being around just my Gran for so long, I decided that was. I felt peaceful in his embrace and let myself go, clinging to him, wanting this feeling to stay with me always. I heard him smell my hair and I smiled. Maybe I was having the same effect on him as he was on me? "Thank you for sharing with me, Sookie," he emphatically stated as he pulled away. The air felt cool at the loss of his body heat and I wanted nothing more than to drag him back into my arms.

"I guess I should get back to downstairs," I hesitantly said.

"As much as I don't want you to go, you're probably right."

I wanted to verbally agree, but decided it would be best not to. I made my way to the door and began to reopen it. Just before I walked out I turned back to Eric. "Thank you so much for this. I think this was the best lunch I've ever had".

"Anytime Sookie," he responded with a smile and a wink. With that I turned and headed back downstairs.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you think Sookie might be starting to feel something for our Eric? *giggles*


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you're thinking... _Finally_, right?! Well before you pelt me with tomatoes, just know that I really thought I would have this chapter done earlier, but my schedule is crazy right now!

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, puts me on alerts and favorites, and PMs me. You really do keep me on my toes to keep writing! *hugs*

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta **Sunkisz** who without her this story would be full of ramblings and mistakes. I always add things later, so any additional mistakes are my own.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon at work went by much more quickly than the morning had. Bill continued with his demeaning teaching. However, it was less padded with scientific words. I wondered if my little comebacks were enough for him to realize that some woman were, in fact, capable of competing against men for positions in the workforce. I also noticed that he didn't seem as much of a jerk as he had been in the morning. I continued to work hard and would often finish all my tasks assigned by Bill much quicker than the rest of the girls. My swift understanding and ability to apply what was being thrown at me continued to irritate him, which in turn, made me that much more giddy. Bill was very pro 'a women's place is in the home' and it was obvious in the way he continued to instruct the women in his class.

What I really couldn't understand was how the company intended on manufacturing hundreds of Bomber planes a day when their productivity lines were so inefficient. Just in the short amount of time that I had been in class, and before I had even stepped foot out onto the floor, it was obvious to me that the way the wiring components were handed to us to install was slow and inept. _How could they ever think to fulfill their promises like this_, I thought to myself. If the factory continued to install the wiring to the wings in the fashion they were teaching us, they would never meet their quota that they had guaranteed the government. I had an idea of what could be done to solve the main issue, but there was no way I was ever going to share that information with Bill. Not only did my opinion of him worsen over lunch when Eric shared with me Bill's betrayal of Amelia, but I could also tell Bill would do anything for the benefit of himself.

Was Eric aware of the ineffectiveness of his production lines? Instantly I felt myself get excited at the thought of having a significant reason to speak with Eric. Our lunch together had been comfortable. I was so impressed with him noticing that I had not packed a lunch and had therefore, taken it upon himself to scrounge up an eclectic gathering of foods. When he had asked me to share with him who had died that was close to me, I was hesitant, yet actually found myself at that moment wanting to share part of me with him. I still have no idea why I felt that way. Was it because he had shared with me, or was I really feeling that secure with him? I didn't know the man at all, yet I found myself wanting to - _needing_ to. The feel of his arms around me after drawing me close to his body felt so right.

When the shift bell rang, Bill casually dismissed us to leave - well, that is all but me. "Ms. Stackhouse, may I see you a moment?" What normally would be considered a question came out as a statement. I silently grumbled and walked to the front of the room where he was standing. I was sure that he was going to take one last gibe at me before I left for the day. I steeled myself for what was to come and began creating a mental bank of a variety of quick comebacks that I could pull from if need be. What I hadn't prepared myself for was what actually did come out of his mouth. "Ms. Stackhouse, I'm heading over to O'Leary's for a drink, would you like to come?"

What the hell? Did I just hear him correctly? Did the man who I clearly aggravated all day actually just ask me out? The same man who also clearly had issues with either who he was or what he did for a living, neither of which I cared to explore further. To say I was floored was an understatement. I was still having an inner battle trying to decipher if this was a joke or for real when I heard my savior at the doorway. "Sookie"? The emotion in Eric's voice was crystal clear to me - he was annoyed and angry. Did he just hear Bill ask me out? While I could interpret the sound of Eric's voice, I could not translate the expression on his face as he stared at me while asking, "Are you ready Sookie?" The tension in the room was palpable and Bill had taken up glaring back and forth between Eric and me. Finally he broke the silence with his own ire in his voice, "Oh…..I see." Eric's countenance appeared to be worried and impatient. Did Eric think Bill was going to do something to complicate things further or did he think that I would actually consider going with Bill? Maybe he didn't hear anything at all and just the mere fact that Bill and I were alone in the same room together was frustrating him. Whatever the situation was, I found myself in the same position as I had been early this morning - trying to diffuse an intense moment between Eric and Bill. "Yes. Eric, I'm coming," I said making sure that I was looking at him in the eye and smiling. I turned back to Bill, watching his jaw sockets pop out every so often indicating that he was clenching his jaw. I wiped my face clear of my smile before speaking, "Thank you, Bill, but as you can see I have prior arrangements." I wanted it to sound to Bill as though Eric and I had plans so he couldn't offer me a ride instead. I may not like Bill, but I didn't want to make this very awkward predicament I found myself in, even more so. Bill continued staring at me without making any additional comments. I took that as my cue to leave and followed Eric out of the room.

I thought that when I had left the room, I would have left behind the uncomfortable feeling, but boy was I wrong. Eric barely talked to me as we made our way to the car. He only asked me how the rest of my day went and I responded with a simple, "Fine." I still wanted to talk with Eric about my ideas to increase productivity on the line, but knew well enough that this was not the time. Nothing further was said between us, including during the car ride home. Instead Pam, Amelia, and I casually talked. They mainly talked about a girl named Debbie Pelt and how she was apparently a "bitch with a bite" - their words, not mine. Pam also began poking fun at Amelia over some guy named Roger who wouldn't leave her alone, but who Amelia did not like. Their light-hearted conversation was a welcomed distraction from the anger that Eric was emanating in the car. I knew Pam felt it too, because at one point I glanced at him wondering what was going on in his head.

When I returned my gaze to Pam she simply rolled her eyes and waved her left arm in a dismissal motion and continued on with what she was saying. Maybe Pam was used to this 'slump' Eric had slipped into. Conversation between the two girls and I flowed well. Again, this was a situation I wasn't used to. I really had closed myself off to the outside world for so long - afraid to deal with reality - and I found myself secretly hoping that I would be able to call them my friends soon. Before long we were pulling into my driveway. Eric still hadn't said a word to me which was now causing me to feel like I had done something wrong and he was mad at me. Had I? I told the girls bye then took a chance to tell Eric the same. He quietly mumbled, "Bye". I felt so disheartened by the way his attitude had taken a turn for the worse, all over Bill. Just as I was getting ready to close the door, Pam yelled out stopping me from slamming the door. "Sookie, tomorrow we're all going out to Ernie's for drinks, dinner and dancing, you have to join us."

"Yes! You simply must," Amelia added with excitement. I couldn't help the abundance of happiness that welled up inside of me. I think my heart even had a little tug at it and the excitement was obvious when I responded. "Of course! That sounds like so much fun. Thank you for inviting me!"

"Just bring a bag with a change of clothes in it and we will change after work before we leave," Pam added.

"Okay, I will!" We said a round of good-byes again - sans Eric's acknowledgement - and I shut the door. Despite the sadness I felt about Eric's attitude, I couldn't help but smile. I was getting my prayer answered. I was finally making friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I think Gran was even more excited about me going out tomorrow evening than I was. I had told her about my day, including my lunch with Eric and the uncomfortable moment with him, Bill, and me. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know that much detail, but I was hoping that maybe she would have some insight into Eric's odd behavior. This seemed to only encourage her enthusiasm more. I heard her mumble something about me finding a suitor in between her bouts of humming as she cleared the dinner table.

When I awoke this morning, she had my lunch packed, the bag that held my change of clothes, and purse ready to go. I sat down to eat my breakfast and was soon being ushered out of the house by Gran herself. She seemed to think the faster that she got me to work, the faster I would be out on a dance floor. Her peculiar behavior made me giggle. I was half-way out the door when I remembered that I forgot to grab some money out of my dresser drawer. "Oh! Gran, I'll be right back. I forgot to grab my money." I started to spin around and head back in at the same time that Gran grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Don't you worry about that sugar. I already put some cash in your purse for you."

"Gran, you didn't have to do that. I have my own money, you know." Everything that Gran and I had, we owned, so I was able to still have a good stash of money left over from working at the boy's home. We were extremely fortunate to have everything paid for. My parents had left me and my brother, Jason, everything when they had passed away. When my grandpa passed away he left a sizable inheritance for Gran, as well. I knew that it would be hard on her to run a small farm on her own, so I chose to sell the house and move in with Gran until Sam and I found a place of our own, which left me very comfortable financially.

"Sugar, I know you can take care of yourself, but me giving you money to go out and have fun on makes me feel as though I'm encouraging you to live a little. I want to do this for you. Please let me." Her voice was pleading with me to accept her gift, but she was still smiling as she spoke. In fact, I think she was still wearing the same smile from last night. Again, I giggled and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could while having my hands full. "Thank you, Gran. I promise I'll dance for you," I declared.

"You better! Now go!" She smacked me on the bottom and all but pushed me out the door.

Eric was still fairly quiet in the car on the way into the factory, but was at least making progress at initiating conversation which made me feel hopeful that he wasn't mad at me. Noticing my bag, he asked me if I had ever been to Ernie's before. I hadn't which caused the giddy girls behind me to interrupt Eric to tell me all about Ernie's on Friday nights. Apparently I was in for a treat. They informed me that Eric was friends with the owner which would provide us with great seats, service, and a couple of free drinks. By the time we had arrived at work, I was pretty sure that my excitement was now close to matching Gran's!

I dreaded going back in to that training room for my last day. I wanted nothing more than to just be out on the floor. For one thing, I was bored. For the other, I really did not want to see Bill. Eric had quietly walked me to the room again this morning. I could tell there were things on his mind that were bothering him, but I didn't know him well enough to push him to talk to me. I couldn't deny that I missed _my_ Eric from yesterday's lunch - the Eric who seemed so open and relaxed with me. I even longed for another spark from his touch, but I would not receive it this morning, if ever. He distantly told me to have a good day and left for his office. I watched him leave, curious about my own emotions that I was feeling. Why did I feel like I was missing something as he walked away from me? This was something I would have to think about later, for now I had to get to work. I made myself a promise that I would make Eric talk to me tonight at Ernie's no matter what.

**EPOV**

Everything up until after lunch was amazing yesterday. I never expected myself to open up and share such private information about Amelia with Sookie. Her very presence relaxed me and allowed me to be myself, even for a brief moment. This was all so new to me and if I was being honest with myself, scared the hell out of me. When she told me about her fiancé dying at Pearl Harbor, I actually felt sorry for her. A death is never something that is easily dealt with, but with Sookie, it was the death of a person she planned on spending the rest of her life with, and again, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I was surprised to find myself reaching out to her and drawing her into my body. God, she felt so good as I wrapped my large arms around her tiny frame and carefully nuzzled my nose into her drawn up hair. She smelled wonderful. When she placed her hands on my back, adding pressure and an additional closeness of our bodies, I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to keep her in my arms, but knew that she was right when she broke away and reminded me that she needed to get back to work.

It was after she left that my day went to hell. Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden, from the Government Liaison and War Department offices, had made a surprise visit to Niall and I. Apparently the government was antsier about the number of planes we were producing per day than I originally thought. I knew the number count fell extremely short of the original quota that we had guaranteed, but in reality, we were doing the best that we could with what we had. We had already turned over the car production lines to fit new die cast molds to increase productivity. We had seen to hiring more employees, both in number and in competency. Had people forgot that the building and air strip wasn't even completed until late last year? What the press was reporting to the public was both a hindrance and a blessing. Accounts that hundreds - and in some papers up to one thousand - planes were being produced every day. This was extremely over exaggerated and overoptimistic on their part, yet it was also creating the illusion to the general public that we were aiding the war with more fervor than we currently were.

During the meeting with Niall and I, Felipe and Victor made it very clear that they expected to see numbers in output to increase dramatically within the next couple of months, or else. I knew exactly what they meant by that. I was brought in specifically to take care of some of this mess in the first place. I knew that it would be me that would go first, followed by Niall because I was on his 'watch'.

All I wanted was to get out of there and go have a drink. I needed to get away and have some time to think about what I could do to get us back in the good graces of the War Department and, not to mention, save my and Niall's asses. I hadn't even waited for the shift bell to ring when I decided to go check on Sookie. During the meeting with Felipe and Victor, I had caught myself thinking about stealing her away to have a drink with me. I didn't even know if she drank or not, but for some reason I felt like she would be a good person to talk with about this stressful situation. I knew she would ground me and calm me enough for me to think logically and not be blinded by my irritation. I had just rounded the corner when I saw her approach Compton at the front of the room. When I had reached the door, I had overheard Bill asking her out to O'Leary's. _No fucking way_, I thought. No way was this bastard asking _my_ Sookie out for a drink. Had he not seen her arrive with me this morning? I called out her name, wondering if she needed me to intervene. I would let her handle this asshole on her own if she chose to, but I would not hesitate to jump in if she needed me. When she didn't say anything, I asked her if she was ready. Her hesitancy made me slightly worried. I knew there was not a snowball's chance in hell that she would leave with him, but the afternoon's meeting had left me feeling, uncharacteristically insecure. Finally, she told Bill that she had prior arrangements, which helped to repair a small portion of the insecurity I was feeling, but the damage was deep.

I didn't mean to be so silent and distant with her on the way home, but the days course of events were almost too much for me to get a hold on. First, I'm having some stronger than normal feelings towards a woman I barely know, I get my job threatened, the fate of my Uncle's job falling on my shoulders, then to top it off, the bastard Bill asking said woman out. Ugh! Fuck it! It was better that I drank on my own because I knew I had been getting more and more pissed just thinking about everything and I didn't want Sookie to see that side of me. It was only when Pam had invited Sookie out to Ernie's with us for Friday night that I actually started to see a light at the end of my tunnel. At least I had something that forced me to put the bottle down at the end of the night.

When I picked her up this morning, I tried hard to start up a conversation about Ernie's, but was rudely interrupted by Pam and Amelia gushing over previous events. I was hoping that she didn't think that my distance yesterday had anything to do with her. I needed to find a time to talk with her about everything, but realized it would not be ideal to have that conversation before work. Instead, we walked in silence to the training room and I left her with just telling her to have a good day. I only hoped my day would be better as well.

**SPOV**

Shortly before our first break, two men joined us in our training room. Bill introduced them as Tray Dawson and Alcide Herveaux from D & H Electric, an independent company located in Ann Arbor. They were here as outside consultants to make sure that electric guidelines and safety precautions were being adhered to. They seemed to really know their stuff and were much more interesting to listen to than monotone Bill. During break, the guys and I talked for a bit about the line I would be placed on. Alcide told me that he was impressed with my ability to pick up on things so quickly and thought that I should consider being an electrical trainer for the company, especially with my background in teaching. That idea had never even crossed my mind. Huh! _Maybe_, I thought. It eventually came out in our conversation that Alcide was engaged to a girl named Maria - Star and that his partner Tray was single. Both were also planning on being at Ernie's tonight. Was this the main hangout that I never knew about? Then again, I guess I wouldn't know about it with me being in seclusion and all. For the first time a little pang of regret and hurt resonated through me. I was starting to feel like I had missed out on so much and it was all at my own doing.

When break ended, Bill met me at the door with a brown envelope with Eric's name on it. "Ms. Stackhouse, please take this to Mr. Northman. I'm sure you know where his office is." The last part was full of indignation. "Yes, sir," I retorted and made my way to the stairs.

Eric's door had been left opened, so I could see him sitting at his desk. His elbow was propped on his desk; the fingers of his left hand were threaded in his hair while holding his head in his palm at the same time. He was looking down at something and whatever it was didn't look good from my perspective. I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment that Eric may not want me around during. I couldn't turn around and walk away though; I had an envelope to deliver.

"Eric?" I quietly asked. He looked up and with a sadness laced response told me to come in and shut the door. I did as he asked and waited for direction from him. I was still unsure if he wanted me here. After a minute, Eric asked me to take a seat on the couch. I sat in the same spot that I had been sitting in not even twenty-four hours earlier. Eric soon came out from behind his desk holding what looked like a newspaper in his hand. I found my assumptions were correct when he tossed the paper down on the coffee table in front of the couch. I picked up the paper to read the headline, "_Willow Run or Will-It-Run_?" silently to myself as Eric took his place next to me.

"Eric, what is the meaning of this? Are things not going as well as thought?" I was under the impression that the factory was doing well and that the War Department was pleased with Willow Run. I didn't want to sound concerned, so I was careful of watching the fluctuations in pitch of my voice. This was clearly what was upsetting Eric and I needed to sound as indifferent as I possibly could to allow Eric to rationally talk this out.

Eric seemed to gather his thoughts before he began speaking, and when he did, it about broke my heart. Sadness was not the only emotion present, so was concern and weariness. He held my gaze momentarily before slightly nodding, as if coming to a decision. "No, Sookie. Things are not going well. Productivity is not up to par and we are not producing the number of Bomber's daily that we promised. We got a visit from a couple of liaisons from the War Department yesterday and things do not look good for…us".

Okay, now he had my attention. It did not slip by me that he hesitated when he said the word _us_. I knew he meant himself and possibly others in administration roles. This had to be what was bothering him yesterday, causing him to be so distant. I couldn't stand to see this strong, intelligent man feeling this upset and worried. I reached over and grabbed his hand lacing my fingers through his like he had done to mine yesterday. The contact with him seemed to relax us both. Was this the thing that I felt like I was missing earlier? We continued to maintain our eye contact as I began to tell him about my idea that I had come up with; hoping that maybe it would help with the problem at hand.

"Eric, yesterday, while I was in training, I came up with an idea that may be able to you. I noticed that the way the wires are being distributed to line workers to assemble on the Bomber wings takes at least ten minutes to measure out and cut. That's not including stripping the ends and assembling them." I paused to make sure that what I was saying to Eric was making sense. "I understand, please continue," he said addressing my pause. "Well, I was thinking, you could shave a lot of time off the assembly if the wires came pre-measured, cut, stripped, and boxed making it more time and labor-saving for the line workers. It also makes me wonder if we couldn't do this for some of the other line parts that require more line technician assistance. This would effectively cut down on employee error, overhead of disposed of parts that have been cut wrong, as well as make the line more efficient."

Eric just sat there staring at me for the longest time after I had finished. Maybe what I said didn't come out as I had thought it sounded in my head. I wished he would say something. Anything would be better than the inadequate feeling that was settling in around me. All of a sudden I was being pulled into his body. His arms encircled me, his hands reaching across opposite sides of my body rubbing the length of the muscles along my shoulder blades. I had been so stunned from the quickness of his actions that I had just begun to place my hands on his body when he moved his hands from my back to my shoulders, and lightly pushed me away from his form.

He looked at me with heated eyes and suddenly I wanted more. Eric moved one of his hands to my face, lightly brushing the back of his fingers down the side, and then unfolding them to graze the pads of his fingertips along my jaw line and down my neck; not stopping until he reached the back of my hairline. When he firmly gripped the back of my neck, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. They felt soft and moist. His lips parted, allowing his tongue to peek through and lightly lick mine to create a slick, frictionless surface. My heart sped up, taking with it the heat from my rising blood pressure. My breathing had hitched and I found myself so nervous and electrified all at the same time. He gently sucked my bottom lip between his own, pulling it away from its position against my teeth. It was a commanding motion - one in which I found my body actively responding to. I needed to feel him; my body screaming at me to make the connection deeper.

I moved my hands to the front of his chest and swept them up his collared shirt, reaching for his neck. He forced the kiss to become more heated as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips more, quickly scrambling to remember how to kiss this way, but when his tongue finally made its first sweep through my mouth, I knew what to do. It was as if our tongues had danced together before. There was no awkwardness about it, just ease in which the choreograph took place. I could feel myself pushing back into him with as much force and dominance he was showing me. Our kiss became intense - each of us eager to explore the other. After a few moments, and with reluctance, we broke the kiss to take in needed air - both of our breathing patterns sounding irregular as our bodies fought for composure. Keeping our hands where they were, Eric leaned his forehead against mine. Quietly between ragged breaths, he stated, "You're amazing. I've never met anyone like you."

His fingers were now lightly rubbing the back of my neck, occasionally tugging at the little stray hairs that had fallen from my pony tail. The sensation caused a chill to run through me as I took in his declaration. He was amazing as well. Our kiss was natural and full of passion. I had only kissed two other men in my life, one of which was Sam, and sad to say, it never felt like this. What I felt with Eric was raw, unexplained longing and lust. My body knew he was different and I wanted to tell him; which I did barely above a whisper. "I feel the same way about you, Eric. I feel a connection to you that I've never felt with another before. You're different." We didn't say anything for a few moments after that. We both were taking in the events and this new unbridled connection we felt. Eventually, I felt him pull away, but not before kissing my forehead. I looked into his eyes for the first time since we kissed and noticed a peace about him.

"Sookie, I think your ideas for increasing productivity are just what we need. I can't tell you how much your input is valued and I want you to be with me when I pitch the idea to Niall tonight - after all, it is yours." The smile on his face was genuine and it felt wonderful knowing that I had helped put it there.

"Thank you, Eric. I only hope the idea helps the company, and of course, yourself. I'm assuming Niall will be at Ernie's tonight then?" When we had talked about going out tonight, Niall's name had never come up.

"Yes. Niall will be there. I know that tonight was supposed to be about _pleasure_ not business," Eric began saying putting a much notated huskiness into the word pleasure. I couldn't deny that the gesture sent a wave of heat through my core. I must have blushed at the insinuation of his word and tone, because Eric chuckled a little before continuing, "...but I do not want to delay this matter any longer than need be. We need to come to a resolution quickly."

"Of course Eric, I understand. This matter is important and pleasure will just have to wait until later." I hadn't even realized what I had just said until I heard a low growl emanate from Eric. Did I just tell him that pleasure would come later as if I was promising it would? _Oh. My. God. What did I just do? _His smile from his face had turned into a leer and his eyes had become hooded. An overwhelming amount of embarrassment was flooding into my cheeks and I could feel them heat up. _Yup, I needed to get out of here and fast._

"Well, okay then. I guess I should be getting back to work. I've been up here way to long as it is." Eric still hadn't moved from his position or changed his countenance when I had stood to leave. I high-tailed it out of his office and down the mezzanine all while saying a silent chant of, _Oh, God _over and over in my head. I knew that the slip of my tongue - no pun intended- in his office had awakened a side of Eric that both scared me and turned me on. God, what was he doing to me? How would I ever be able to concentrate on getting through the rest of my day with everything that had just happened in Eric's office on my mind? I guess one thing was for certain - my anticipation for going out tonight just superseded Gran's excitement from this morning.

As expected, the rest of the day dragged by. Tray and Alcide had left at lunch time leaving the rest of the day excruciating painful from having to listen to Bill. I didn't see Eric for the rest of the day and really hadn't expected too. I found myself watching the clock intensely. When the shift bell finally did ring, I felt a rush of relief and happiness wash over me. I gathered my things, made my way to the time clock, then into the bathroom to change.

The size of the stall was causing me to have some difficulties putting on my stockings and garter, but was well worth the contortions I had to put my body through. Gran had insisted on the dress I was now zipping up the back. It was a spaghetti strapped floor length evening dress in brown and ivory stripped silk. The bodice was full, brown laced and lined with the same stripped silk as the rest of the dress. It stopped at the natural waistline of the dress and helped to accentuate my small middle. The full, gored silk skirt fell from beneath the bodice to the floor and the attached cream acetate underskirt helped to keep the silk from getting stuck between my legs when I walked. I slipped in to my pair of brown leather pumps to complete the look. I thought my hair would look good worn down with this dress so I carefully removed the lose rubber band, leaned over and shook out my hair with my fingers. When I stood back up to look in the mirror, I was pleased to find that my hair did not have the usual rubber band crease and that the ends of my hair were still curled. I put a little mascara on, some powder to cover the shine from the day, and my usual engine red lipstick that I had wore for my interview. I took one last glance in the ladies room mirror. Satisfied with my appearance, I made my way out to meet my friends.

Eric, Amelia, Pam, and I had decided earlier that morning to meet out at the car after work to make it easier rather than try to find each other as hundreds of employees made their way to the parking lot. Even though I felt I was fairly quick in getting ready, I was surprised to see Pam and Amelia already leaning up against the trunk of the car waiting. As I approached, I took in their appearances. Both of them looked amazing. Pam wore a pastel V-neck sleeveless dress that looked to be made of a light cotton material. Amelia had on a black silk knee-length dress with cap sleeves and a white belt around the middle. "You two made it here rather fast, and might I add, look rather amazing," I pointed out coming to stand in front of them.

Both Pam and Amelia wore devious smirks at my announcement, but it was Amelia who spoke up first. "You're looking rather sexy yourself, Sooks. As for us getting her fast, we didn't want Niall to catch us smoking before dinner, so we made sure that we were already stationed at the time clock when the bell rang." I was a slightly taken back at the fact that they both smoked. Women rarely smoked unless it was during cocktails. I couldn't help but think that these two were often up to something mischievous which oddly made me like them more.

"Want one?" Pam asked while extending the hand that held a small metal box with a flower painted on the outside.

"No. Thanks." I, myself, had no interest in smoking, but it didn't bother me that others did.

"Ah! Here he is," Amelia announced taking one last drag of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out with the tip of her black leather shoe.

"Good afternoon, ladies. You all look absolutely stunning." I knew there was a smile on his face without even looking at him. When he spoke while smiling, his voice was an octave higher than his deeper conversational one. I slowly turned to face him and again, I found my pulse quicken at the sight of him. He was stunning as well. The late afternoon sun made his golden hair shine brightly against his tanned skin. He had changed out of his grey suit from earlier into a night black double-breasted suit. His black, red, and white paisley tie stood out against the crisp white button down he wore underneath. His appearance exuded an air of power. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he neared me. I heard a gasp - which I think was from me - when Eric shockingly leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was not expecting him to make such a public display of affection towards me. I glanced over at Pam and Amelia who had priceless expressions on their faces. They almost looked arrogant or sneaky - like they knew something I did not. I decided looking at the ground was a much better idea than at their faces, while I knew my own face was growing redder by the moment.

I heard that light chuckle from Eric again before he spoke. "Come ladies. I might know the owner, but that doesn't mean he won't give away our seats if we're late." He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for us. We took our usually seats with Amelia climbing in first, followed by Pam, then me taking the front seat. After Eric closed the door, Pam leaned slightly forward and in a highly amused voice stated, "Well, I must say that I'm pleased to see that it is you that has finally softened the great Eric Northman. You must be something special, Sookie." Pam's revelation to me being something special to Eric made me feel happy. I was under the impression that Eric did not display his feelings towards others often and that his demonstration of affection towards me in front of Amelia and Pam was unique. Eric had slipped in next to me as I sat there with my head down, my smile widening as I pondered over this thought. When I finally had worked up enough courage to look over at Eric, his smile reached ear to ear making my heart soar that much more. Despite the fact that we hadn't even left the parking lot yet, I knew that tonight would be one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

Next chapter..._Ernie's_!!!

Do you remember your first date ever? Was it good or bad? Mine was actually a blind date when I was in high school and it was a freaking nightmare!!! LOL! Talk about traumatization!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to my betaextraordinaire **Sunkisz**! This chapter was all sorts of red when it came back! LOL! Of course, I change things afterwards so any additional mistakes are sadly my own! Sun, as soon as Meads lets us pimp out her Mathman, I'll send him your way as a thank you! *giggles*

A/N: This chapter was getting out of control in length, so it needed to be broken up into two parts. But, I promise that I've already begun Part 2!

Oh, and Congrats!!! to **FDM** and **Simba317 **- the winners of the Summer of '69 contest. But, really everyone who wrote for the contest deserves extra special Viking love for all their hard work! I've said it before and I'll say it again, this site is exploding with talent!

* * *

Part 1:

The butterflies that were fluttering throughout my stomach were from a mixture of excitement and nerves. In the faint background, I could hear Arthur Godfrey signing off for the day over the radio, Pam and Amelia gossiping, and the common 'chugging' sound coming from the car's engine. But my mind was somewhere else. Here I was sitting in a luxury car driven by a man that got my own engine 'purring' and surrounded by complete strangers that I was slowly compartmentalizing as new found family. Had it only been three days since the path of my life diverged into the one I was currently on? I had always been an average girl, with an average family, living in an average home, about to marry an average guy. Now I found myself still the same-old girl, but with an air of adventure, mystery, and intrigue surrounding me. I felt more alive right now in my life than I ever had; and I knew I was about to get a grander taste of the elixir of life as I watched the lighted sign of _Ernie's_ come into view.

The facade of the building was a typical box-style, two-story building in dark brick and mortar. Small, high placed windows were evenly spaced along the lower and upper floors. The furthest right-hand corner, extended a beautiful black and silver canvas awning that jutted out past the concrete side-walk. One significant word embroidered on the side in bold, silver metallic lettering: _Ernie's_. The light from the late afternoon sun was setting on the opposite side of the building, allowing the faint glow of the nightclub's recessed entrance lights to spill out onto the walkway under the canopy.

Eric weaved his way through the rows of newer model cars that had already begun to fill the parking lot. He finally chose a place at the perimeter of the lot along the wooden area that butted up to the concrete island. While during the ride over, I had time to gather my thoughts and mentally prepare myself for being social once again. However, as soon as Eric placed the gear shift in park, my anxiety started to get the best of me. I was so nervous to be in a position where I would have to answer questions about myself or act a certain way (I wasn't sure was expected from me) around my new friends. I was also nervous about spending time with Eric away from work, in a more personal context. The kiss we had shared - and equally participated in - earlier today still blazed through my mind leaving an imaginary residual burn on my lips. I had never been kissed like that before. Both excitement and guilt had plagued my emotions from the moment I walked down that mezzanine and back to work. Guilt for thinking that Eric was such a better kisser than Sam and, secondly, for responding in kind to the feeling of his lips on mine; knowing that I barely knew him. However, the latter was also exciting to me. How can one not be excited from being the object of want by someone as gorgeous as Eric? It was also a thrill to me knowing that Eric felt the same undeniable weird pull towards me as I did him. Knowing how unique our attractiveness is towards one another, I did not want to be walking down this path alone.

I hadn't even realized that Eric had got out and made his way around to my side of the car until my arm was released from its resting spot along the arm handle as the door was swung opened. I looked up to his face and noticed the smile was back in place from earlier. He winked at me while his extended hand patiently awaited mine. I smiled back and slipped my palm on top of his; suddenly feeling a hint of relaxation overriding my nervousness. He gently glided me out of the car, and what I would assume purposefully, pulled me to stand so that my body ever so gently grazed against the front of his. _Well, that didn't help with the nervousness_, I thought. We stood facing each other momentarily before I was whisked to the side so that Pam and Amelia could get out.

As we approached the awning, I noticed two men dressed in fine black suits standing on either side of the door frame. Muffled jazz music seeped between the cracks of the door and its frame, letting us know that the atmosphere was ebullient inside. One of the men simply nodded his head to Eric before stating, "Ladies," while stepping to the side as he opened the door. "Enjoy your evening," was being uttered by the other bouncer as we stepped over the threshold.

Pam had walked in first, followed by Amelia, then myself. I knew Eric was directly behind me because I could feel the ghosting of his hand along my lower back. I'm sure I would have felt something more powerful than what I was feeling at his touch, but I was mesmerized by what was before my eyes. The outside of Ernie's looked like a small, ordinary building. Sure, it was lacking in larger windows and a bright palette of welcoming colors that accompanied most restaurants and diners, but was typical nonetheless. The inside, however, was something to behold. It was rather unexpectedly large. The rear center of the open floor plan demanded immediate attention with its rounded, raised platform framed by large, burgundy velvet curtains. To the front center of the platform lead a walk-down to a lower congruent rounded platform - which I surmised was the dance floor. It looked as though there were three tiers to the dining room. When we had come in through the front door, we had actually walked in on to the second tier. To the right and left of us, aisles lead around the perimeter of the square and were adorned with round tables. I glanced to both sides paying closer attention to detail, and noticed that additional stairs lead to the upper third tier and stairs leading down in front of us lead to the lower first tier - the same tier that held the dance floor. All the tables had black and silver cotton table clothes draped over them. Small votive candles flickered in the center of each round table creating an ambiance of romanticism in the dimly lit room.

A mid-aged, petite brunette came to stand in front of us. She was wearing a plain black evening gown with a silver flowered broach and held in her arms a stack of menus. "Good evening, Mr. Northman. Would you like your usual?" she asked slightly jerking her left shoulder and arm towards the stage. "Good evening to you as well Rebecca. And yes, the usual is fine," Eric nodded with his response. I could tell that Eric was just being polite, but the way he responded seemed to carry a hint of charm in his voice. Rebecca just smiled coyly and lead us down the front set of stairs towards a corner table to the forward left side of the stage. The diameter of the table was larger than others around it, therefore allowing more room for the eight chairs, as opposed to four, to be tucked neatly under it. Eric pulled out my chair to help me get seated and then sat himself right next to me. Surprisingly, Pam and Amelia competed for the chair to the other side of me, while muttering something about wanting front row seats to the Eric and Sookie show.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure as to what they were talking about or referring too. Watching the girls rush for the same chair then argue with each other still, was like watching a couple of young sisters. Amelia won the seat and had no reservation in displaying her smugness to Pam.

"Never mind them, Sookie," Eric insisted while squinting his eyes at the girls who he only made giggle louder. Returning his attention to me he stated, "They love a good intrigue, and that my dear, is what you are." A sneaky little smile had found its way to his face. I had no idea what he - or the two instigators - meant by their words, but I certainly did not want anymore unsolicited attention coming my way, so I tried not to say or do anything to warrant it.

Instead I began looking around, taking in my surroundings from my new vantage point. Small groups of people were seated sporadically around the second and third tiers. Our small group was the only group located on the floor closest to the dance floor, thus far. I admired the cleanliness of the dark pattern carpet and the sparkling linoleum of the dance floor that reflected the dancing spotlights from the upper performance stage. I had always been a 'floor' person. A room could be a total wreck, but if the floors were unstained and clean, I could care less. Six Caucasian gentlemen, all dressed in black and white, had begun to carry out chairs, music stands, and instruments to the performance platform; obviously setting up for tonight's gig.

Pam and Amelia had taken up talking to each other - about what I wasn't sure. I was too busy watching the band set up and tapping my toes to the beat of the music coming from some hidden speakers when Eric interrupted, "So what do you think?"

"About Ernie's? This place seems really great!" I answered beaming. "Based on the way the outside looks, I would have never guessed this is what was in the inside. The colors are great and I love the lay-out of the room. The way the floors create a tier...it's...it's just so amazing!" I really loved this place already. Not only did it seem classy and elegant, but it also had a feeling of fun and ease to it all at the same time. I found myself wanting to get swept away in the excitement and merriment.

"The reason the outside looks the way it does is because nearly a couple of decades ago, this was a speakeasy. The majority of what you're looking at was set up as a theater. There's a back room below the stage that has a short underground tunnel that leads to the forest surrounding the building, not that far from where we are parked." Eric commented with such ease that it made me think he had firsthand knowledge of this secret prohibition room.

"How do you know this? You're much too young to be part of the prohibition," I asked, drawing my eyebrows together with my question. I honestly didn't know how old Eric was, but I assumed that he couldn't be more than a few years older than me. Eric smirked and responded by pointing to Amelia. "Copley Carmichael - Amelia's father - was the man commissioned to do the building. It was one of his first jobs which helped him to create a name for himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he would have struggled to make his business a success during the Depression if it hadn't been for his intuitiveness to take on the job in '23." I turned my head to look at Amelia as if I was seeing her in a new light. The Carmichael name was very well known in southern Michigan. Many of the newest and most progressive building designs were created by Carmichael Inc. I couldn't help but be amazed that Amelia was his daughter.

Neither Pam, nor her, noticed my attention so I turned back to face Eric. Amusement was displayed on his countenance as he took in my reaction to the news. He continued with his explanation when he realized I was paying attention to him once again. "My uncle also had - or maybe I should say still has - a thing for living life to its fullest. Copley and Niall are childhood friends. When Copley informed my uncle about his first job, Niall helped him with many of the problems he was facing - namely the police. Niall has some connections…." Eric's voice trailed off and he hesitated. He acted as though he had started to say something that he never should have in the first place. Worry and guilt spread across his face. We had confessed earlier today that we both felt as though we could share anything with each other. I know it sounded completely insane, having just met, but it was the uncanny truth. I lifted my hand from its resting place in my lap and moved it to rest on Eric's forearm. Sincerely, I looked into his eyes and told him, "It's okay Eric. If you don't want to continue, I understand. If you do, I won't share anything you don't want me too."

I hadn't even realized that Eric had tensed up until I saw a drop in his shoulders. He gave me a comforting smile and this time, without hesitation, continued. "Thank you, Sookie. Yes, it is imperative that my conversation with you stay between us." At this he pointed his finger between the four of us at the table. Eric's voice dropped to just above a whisper before he continued. "Before I hesitated, I was starting to tell you that Niall has some connections in Detroit, that...well, let's just say help him accomplish tasks that might not be so easy to fulfill without some heavy behind-the-scene force," It didn't take long for the light bulb to go off in my head. It was not uncommon knowledge that there was indeed, a growing mob force in Detroit now that the railroad connected Chicago, Detroit, and New York City on the same line. Call it what you will, but this new found information affected me little. Most people would probably have bolted for the door the minute they found out that the Northman's had connections of this sort, but I remained seated. Somewhere in the depths of my being, I knew that Eric would never allow anything to happen to me. I did have one major question; however, before I would drop it. "How deep?" Eric acted completely stunned and caught off guard. Was he waiting for me to run? His smile widened slightly. "Not very. Niall is very fortunate to have the position that he does. The connections are very laissez faire when it comes to intruding into Niall's world. Although I have a gut feeling that it may not be long before we find ourselves in an uncomfortable position between the UAW and his connections."

I didn't push any further. I understood everything that he had just told me, and more importantly, I understood the amount of trust he just vested upon me. He slightly chuckled, shaking his head side to side, then continued, "I have no idea how you do it, but I can't seem to keep my mouth shut around you. Again, I've just shared something deeply personal and secretive about my family with you that I've never told another person. It is as if you've cast a spell on me. You are just so different."

I giggled in response. "Well, thank you, Eric, for trusting me with that information. I promise you that you're secret is safe with me. As for the spell, I think it goes both ways." Gah! I had done it again! It seems as though Eric was not the only one suffering from a loose tongue nowadays. Even though I did feel as though he had a hold over me already, I certainly did not want him knowing that. I withdrew my hand and looked down to hide my pursing lips and blush that I knew was present. Eric's chuckle was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice.

"I hope I haven't kept you long? Have drinks been ordered?" Niall asked as he approached from the nearby stairs. I lifted my head to take in the powerful man advancing on our table. He, too, was wearing a black suit with white shirt. Only his jacket was left open to show off his tailored, expensive looking black vest that was adorned with a golden chain that connected to a pocket watch that was carefully tucked away in its vest pocket. I couldn't help but think about what Eric had just told me. I found myself having more of a fearful respect towards the man now pulling out the chair closest to Eric. "Ladies, you look magnificent. And, Ms. Stackhouse, you have no idea how much it pleases me to see you here tonight, and looking the way you do, I might so boldly add," Niall had reached for my hand during his 'hello' - which I had happily obliged him with. He finished his statement by placing a gentle kiss on the back of it and giving me a wink.

Amelia had begun to laugh behind me. "You certainly do have an effect on the men in our family, Sookie," she said through her laughter that had silently begged Pam to join in on, as well. Much to my astonishment I didn't blush this time. I was beginning to accept - and maybe even like - the knowledge that perhaps I did have an 'effect' on them that the girls kept informing me of.

As Niall settled himself into his seat, a new blond hair waitress had approached and asked us for our drink order. The two men ordered Manhattan's, Pam ordered a Pink Lady (which she did with a smirk) and Amelia an Amaretto Stinger. I ordered a Tom Collins that earned me a look from everyone at the table. "What?" I asked, not liking the odd looks I was receiving.

"You're surprising, Ms. Stackhouse; that's all," Niall said with joviality in his voice. "I would have taken you for a fruity drink girl."

"What can I say; I'm a gin girl," I responded with a shrug, feeling better that it wasn't my drinking that surprised them, but rather the choice of drink instead.

More and more groups of people had begun to show up over the last ten minutes. The talking, laughter, and the periodic sounds coming from the band warming up their instruments were creating a increase of noise. Apparently I wasn't the only one who picked up on the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Niall, before it gets too loud and before we partake in too many drinks, Sookie and I had a conversation earlier today that I believe warrants your attention," Eric's serious tone gave Niall pause as he took in that Eric meant business.

"Okay, Eric. Let's hear it," Niall countered, matching his nephew's earnestness.

"Let me first start off by saying that Sookie knows the truth behind the production output of Willow Run." The quick flash of irritation that crossed Niall's face when he squinted his eyes at Eric did not pass me by. He tried to regroup himself, but I had already caught it and felt I should intervene before Eric found himself in hot water for being candid with me.

"Mr. Brigant, if I may?" I interjected

"Please, call me Niall outside of work, Ms. Stackhouse." Niall's expression had softened and wore a smile that let me know it was not me he was vexed by.

"Only if you will oblige me with calling me Sookie, Niall". Again, I must have shocked him with my brazenness. Niall gave me a look of approval, deepening his smile and nodding his head.

"Please do not be cross with Eric. I was able to put two and two together." Again, he nodded his head, casting a glance to Eric, before returning his attention to me.

"I believe I may have a solution to your...little problem. While I was in training, I couldn't help but notice that the ways line technicians have to measure out, cut, and assemble the wires is extraordinarily inept."

"How so, Sookie?" Niall had leaned forward in his chair and had placed his elbows on the table. His body language told me that I had his undivided attention. I had also gained the awareness of the now silent women beside me who had also leaned in so that they could hear over the buzzing of the background noise.

I began to tell Niall everything that I had discussed previously with Eric while in his office. When I had finished, Niall was silent, or rather pensive. It was the perfect moment for the waitress to return to our table with our drinks. As she distributed them, still nobody talked. We all took a drink from our glasses as if we needed it before continuing. Finally, Niall broke our conversational pause after licking his lips. "My dear, you really do amaze me! I knew the moment you entered my office there was something different about you. You may have just saved the company money, public embarrassment, and not to mention jobs." The gleam in his eye as he praised me made me feel like a child getting praise from their father. I hadn't realized how much I missed that - or needed it - until this very moment. Inside I was giddy and ecstatic. I had brought two powerful men to their knees (metaphorically), praising a young woman today; something that rarely ever happened with women working alongside men. It dawned on me that not once while I was in the presence of these two men did they ever treat me as if I was beneath them. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

I slightly jerked my arm at the elbow from the sensation of a hand reaching under the table and slipping their fingers into my cupped hand that I had loosely curled up along my thigh. My head instinctively shot towards the individual that had invaded my space. Eric sat beaming at me, a smile from ear to ear, and a look in his eyes that weakened me. Was he proud of me?

Niall cleared his throat then chuckled. Both Eric and I turned to look at him. He shifted his eyes back and forth between the two of us - his mouth twitching at the corners like he was fighting back saying something to us.

"Sookie, I hope you do not think this is inappropriate of me to make a sudden change in your job description, but starting Monday, I would like you to start working alongside of Eric to quickly put in place these suggestions that you talk of. I am to assume that Eric told you of the importance of diligence and haste when it comes to accomplishing a change?"

"Of course, Niall. I will be more than happy to assist in any way that is necessary to make sure that all parties are satisfied". Before anybody could even say anything, Pam had spit out the pink liquid of her drink all over the table and began choking. Amelia began hysterically laughing while patting Pam on the back to help her recover. Niall and Eric were looking anywhere but at me while chuckling. What had I said that made everyone at the table loose their composure. I played back my response in my head searching for an answer to my own question. _Oh Shit_! Ugh! Why -oh- why was I constantly saying things that could be taken anyway but the way I intended? This was exactly why I was a nervous wreck with the anticipation of going out with a group of people. I wanted nothing more than too crawl under the table at that moment. I hung my head in self defeat, momentarily closing my eyes and drawing in a deep breath to steady myself.

Eric must have taken notice to my discomfort because I felt a strong squeeze to my hand that he still had a grip on, drawing me back into the awkward moment. "Sookie, you really have nothing to be embarrassed by. You should have Pam tell you what she said to the Mayor's mistress. She really has no room to talk." Now it was Pam's face that went crimson and I couldn't help but be inwardly pleased. Nobody ever did divulge the information surrounding Pam's clear embarrassment, but at least the focus had shifted away from me.

The waitress had come back around to take our orders. I had forgotten that she had laid the menus down when we had first arrived. I quickly opened mine to find something to order. It was extremely easy being that there were only five items to choose from on the specially made menu insert for Tuesday's and Friday's. On these two days of the week, meat was not a choice. The government had deemed them 'meat free' in order to help with the rationing. When she had finally made her way to me to take my order, I asked for a meatless Italian Spaghetti and side Caesar salad. Niall also ordered another round of drinks for us all.

We all made small talk for the next several minutes, in which I found myself at complete ease with. Everyone at the table seemed so easy to talk with. They were welcoming me into their lives and I was gladly accepting the embrace. The band had been playing for a couple of minutes now and I found myself having a hard time concentrating on both the conversation going on at the table and the mixture of people who had taken to the dance floor. I had seen people dance around a juke box at the local diners, but watching the impressively dressed men and woman sway their bodies to the latest beats being sung by the cover band, was something else entirely.

The band began a rendition of "Paper Doll" by The Mills Brothers, a song that was creeping up the Top 40 list. I stopped my swaying to the beat when I sensed Eric stand up and push in his chair. I looked over at him and found, once again, his hand being extended towards me. "May I have this dance, Sookie?" Oh God, the butterflies were back. Kissing him had been an experience in which I found myself breathless and disoriented from, now he was asking me to press my body up against his and gyrate? It's not like I didn't want to. If I was honest, I would admit to the tiny burst of clenching muscles in my very low abdomen at the thought of said gyrating. Knowing that everyone had now turned their attention to me and was waiting for my response to Eric's question, I plastered my crazy Sookie nervous smile on and slipped my now sweaty palm into his. I hoped he didn't mind.

I hung a few steps behind him as he seemingly dragged me to the dance floor. He pulled me to face him when he reached a far enough distance inside the perimeter of the floor. Cautiously, he placed his left hand in my right, while wrapping his right arm around my waist. He held me at a respectable distance from his body, but I swear I could still feel the heat rolling off of him. Or was it my own out of control body heat? We moved back and forth, slowly swaying to the rhythm, never once breaking eye contact.

I was stiff with my movements at first. I felt so self conscience from both my dancing with Eric and the intense pull I had to move my body closer to his. Eric dipped his head closer to my ear. Close enough for me to feel his breath move strands of it as he whispered, "Relax, Sookie. I don't bite...unless you want me too." It had been so long since I felt the unmistakable feeling that instantly overwhelmed me, but any woman would know the distinct feeling of her panties getting wetter by the moment. I gulped. He pulled his head back away from mine, letting his eyes speak the consuming lust that he would not vocalize. The pull on me was building until I could not take it anymore. I took a step forward and closed the gap between us. This elicited the sexiest sound I had ever heard. The man actually growled.

I felt everything. His broad, hard upper body pressed lightly against my sensitive chest. His thighs brushing against mine at a tempo to each sway of our hips. And speaking of our hips, every other sway our pelvises would 'accidentally' skim across one another sending ripples of muscle clenches that were now spreading up my sides and down to my center. I felt my hips dip back and forth and I momentarily closed my eyes allowing my heightened senses to devour me. When I reopened them, there was only us. Yes, I knew that people were still dancing around us, but to me, there was only the two of us in the building. The music had also faded out with our surroundings. I stared into his eyes, letting the world just fade away; and it felt so...right. It wasn't until I felt a couple brush past me that I noticed the song had ended and Eric and I were standing still in the middle of the floor. Our eyes still connected, our bodies still electrified, daring each other to break contact. I couldn't. I was stuck. That only left Eric to move us safely away from each other, which he dubiously did.

Keeping our left and right hands connected, he led us back to our seats. All three of our table mates had shit-eating grins displayed on their faces. It was then that I realized that Eric and I had caused more of a scene than I thought. "Why, Sookie; you dance so…sensuously," Pam slyly stated with a smirk, before I had even been able to place myself in my seat that Eric had pulled out for me.

"Sookie, I need to use the powder room. Would you care to join me?" Amelia seemed to sense that I needed a 'moment' to which I gratefully accepted. Of course, Pam seized the opportunity to tag along as well. Niall joined Eric in standing as Amelia and Pam stood before making our way to the Ladies room.

As soon as we entered, Pam checked under all the stalls, causing me to wonder what the hell she was doing, until she dug through her purse and pulled out the little metal, flowered case that held her cigarettes. She leaned up against the wall adjacent to the row of sinks, lit the cigarette, inhaled, and then blew out a puff of smoke. "He really is a good guy you know," She said crossing her arms in front of her nonchalantly, as I powdered my nose and Amelia stepped into one of the stalls.

"He seems like it," I responded keeping my focus on what I was doing, not sure what Pam's intentions with her abrupt statement were yet.

"I'm sure he would have my head if I told you this, but he had someone close to him that passed away almost five years ago," Pam stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" I practically screamed back, stopping instantly what I was doing and spinning my body to face her. A sickening feeling filled my stomach. This was hitting way too close to home. I had lost my fiancé and now Pam was telling me that _my_ Eric had also lost someone close to him. Why hadn't he told me when I had opened up to him in his office? I had made myself so vulnerable. Granted he had made himself, too, in other ways, but I had shared in a death. A life altering death. I felt the tingly feeling creep up my jaw line that I often feel when I know I'm going to get sick.

"Pam!" Amelia yelled through the bathroom door. She came out with a death glare aimed towards Pam while making her way over to the sink.

"What?" she asked Amelia, who was now washing her hands. "I only thought it was important to tell her so that maybe she could help get Eric to open up and let go of some of the hurt he is still harboring." Pam turned to face me again. "I'm sorry, Sooks. I didn't mean to bring anything up to hurt you or confuse you. It's just that... well, it's just that I know what you've gone through and I really like you and I can tell that Eric really likes you as well. In a way, it's almost like Fate brought you two together like you needed each other at this very moment. Maybe together you can heal and move forward. Who knows what that could bring for the two of you! I only want to see Eric happy. And now that I'm beginning to know you and see the way you look at Eric and the way he looks back, I want you to be happy also."

Wow! This was a lot to take in. I could feel the tingly sensation reside, but my head was still spinning from the knowledge of someone in Eric's life passing away. Part of me was still irritated that Eric had not shared this information with me when I had been so forthcoming with my own issues. However, it was slowly being overrun by the growing sadness that I felt for him. Was he this scarred by a death that he was unwilling to communicate it? After all, wasn't only three days ago that I, myself, ripped the band aid off of the festering wound of denial? On top of it all, Pam had basically asked me to comfort Eric. To help him through whatever he was going through that he held so deeply inside and allow him to do the same for me. Thinking back to the moment that I shared Sam's death with him, I guess I was a little shocked at how he had pulled me into such a tight embrace. Was he trying to comfort the both of us? Pam had also confessed that she liked me and wanted to see the both of us happy. Was putting myself out there for Eric something I was willing and able to do? I can't deny that it made me feel good knowing that Pam was happy seeing us together. Was I ready for Eric and I to be together? More importantly, did he even want to be with me? Sometimes I wished I was telepathic.

* * *

I know, right?

Hey, I'm only the messenger of my Muse's imagination! *giggles*

Let her know what you think so far!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! Three words will sum up the reason: Work and School! I'm sure you can understand!

Please forgive me for not replying to reviews last chapter. I'm really swamped with work. But, please know that I read and loved each and every one of them, as well as all the PM's! Honestly, it was all of the love and encouragement that you all shared that pushed me to get this out.

I have to give an extra special hug to **Sunkisz**! She's amazing! *hugs* Speaking of amazing.... Have you read her newest explosion of lemony hotness called "His Siren's Call"? Holy hell! It really is hot! She claims it's only a two chapter one shot, but I'm wondering if we all beg her and smother her with extra Eric love, if we can get her to extend it?! Yes! It's that good!

* * *

Part 2

Have you ever been on a tilt a whirl - the up and down movements joined with the simultaneous spinning, as the car you were riding in spins and lifts with the movement of the platform? The feeling of euphoria and nausea all at the same time? The feeling that you wanted the operator to read your thoughts and let you off before you get sick on the person next to you; and the overwhelming adrenaline rush that sends your body craving more which would ultimately led to you staying on and enjoying the ride of your life? Mathematicians called this chaotic motion. I, myself, called it my life the past three days.

My thoughts were careening out of control - almost seeking the destination of understanding and clarity. I never said I would be composed all of the time. In fact, ever since Sam's death, it hadn't taken a whole lot for my emotions to stagger. Gran had always taught me to take one thing at a time when things got difficult. But, what she failed to teach me was how to deal with a tsunami of circumstances and situations that washed over me - flooding my lucidity and grounded sense of self over the past few days. A renewed sense of purpose brought about by a new job, new schedule, new friends, new… well, I wasn't sure what _he_ was, and that was the biggest difference.

The sensual dance that led immediately to the knowledge of his locked away grief of a dead loved one, made me question what either of us wanted from one another. The latter thoughts were brought on by Pam essentially asking me to be the one to help Eric purge his own grief. Ugh! If I was a smoker, I would had taken up Pam on her offer for a cigarette. Instead, I sat down on the stiff, brown plastic bench tucked in the corner of the ladies room lounge, and began to ponder.

Eric was a conundrum to me. Over the last few days, this stranger had slowly displaced thoughts of Sam - although not totally - as I spent more and more time around him. The physical contact that we were beginning to share was causing my learned stoic emotions to slowly falter. I knew that what I felt towards Eric was starting to morph into something more than friendship, but I wasn't sure if this was something I was ready for...yet.

"Sooks? Are you alright?" Amelia's hand started to shake my shoulder lightly. She kneeled down in front of me and I picked up my head to look her in the eyes.

I sighed. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed is all."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Pam had strutted, cigarette free, over to join our conversation. I was surprised when I saw a concerned look on Pam's face. From my brief encounters with her, she seemed very detached from feelings for others. I wasn't sure if this was true or not, but it's the vibe that I got from her.

I let the heavy feeling from the weight of my emotions laminate my vocal cords as I continued to share with my new found friends. "Everything is happening so fast, is all. Three days ago, my life was a routine; a safe routine. Now it's all so different." Before I had even realized I was going to say it, I added barely above a whisper, "He's so different."

Both of these girls before me wore soft expressions. Their smiles gave me the sense of security one would find in friends; the feeling that they were finally seeing me for who I was. Was it understanding that I read from their soft smiles that only tugged at the corners of their mouths?

Pam had taken a similar position as Amelia, and she crouched low in front of me. "I can tell that you've been through a lot in your past, but now you have us!" She sounded perkier when she exclaimed the 'us' part. Clearly Pam was proud of herself for her added thoughtfulness. However, her animated exclamation had quickly become more solemn before she continued. "You don't need to be alone while you try to work through the understandings of your new found path." She delicately placed her hand on my bare forearm; like she was nervous to do so. I looked back in forth between the two girls, letting the comfort seep into every cell of my being. It felt so amazingly good to be able to finally have people in my life that I could call my friends. It had always been harder for me to make girlfriends. Most of my friends that I had made in college were, oddly, men. I welcomed their embrace much like I welcomed Eric's. _Eric_. I still had to figure this one out. Again, I let my spinning cart of emotions twirl me to feeling anxious and nervous.

"Pam, I appreciate the fact that you hold me in high regards that you would want me to help Eric, but I'm barely able to deal with my own issues, let alone someone else's. Not to mention, how do you even know Eric would allow me that close to him? He barely knows me!" I heard the panic in my voice as I spoke, getting louder with each statement. "I just don't know." I paused, and shook my head side-to-side and it fell in self-defeat. "This just feels overwhelming."

"Sookie." Pam calmly, yet authoritatively demanded my attention, which she received. I was instantly drawn away from my panic. "Calm down and let me give you some good advice." I nodded, listening to her. "Why don't you just let things be? Don't force anything or try to interpret or evaluate what takes place. Just let things happen and eventually you'll know what to do. Go with the flow of things, if you will. Who knows! You might actually like where you end up. One of my favorite advice columnists, Ann Landers, once said, 'Nobody gets to live life backwards. Look ahead, that is where your future lies.'" Now she was smiling and so was I. She was right in so many ways. Who would have thought that it would be Pam that would be so insightful?

"Humph. I guess you're right, Pam. Well, I know you're right; it's just easier said than done."

Deviously, Pam replied, "Yes, Sookie, it is. But getting _done_ is much, much more fun!" She added a wink at the end - as if her comment needed any added affect. I giggled and blushed consecutively, realizing that both she and Eric really had come from the same gene pool. For the first time in awhile, Amelia added to the conversation. "Come on." She pulled on my wrist trying to get me to stand up. "Let's get ourselves back out there before the men ask too many questions when we get back." When we were leaving, Pam turned to me and said, "Just remember to let things be."

The music had become louder as the band played, rather than the music coming from the mysterious speakers. So many more people had taken to the dance floor,and I was happy that we were seated off to the corner. It really was the best table in the place. All the men rose as we neared our table; waiting to help us be seated. I noticed that Eric and Niall had been joined by two familiar faces and two I did not recognize.

"Sookie!" One of the familiar men approached me, grinning enthusiastically, holding out their hand, awaiting mine.

"Hello, Tray!" I responded as the dark, handsome man kissed the back of my hand. "It's nice to see you here tonight."

"Um, Sookie. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Amelia had sidled herself up noticeably closer to me. I could tell by the coyness in her voice and the hooded Marlene Dietrich look in her eye that she liked what she saw.

"Of course! I'm sorry. Amelia this is Tray Dawson. Tray this Amelia Broadway." I had moved off to the side - or maybe I was forced by the determination of Amelia - as Tray advanced towards her and she instinctively held out her hand. "Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet someone as breathtaking as yourself. Your beauty is simply bewitching." I noticed that Tray's lips lingered a lot longer on her hand than they had on mine. And…was Amelia actually giggling like a schoolgirl?

Eric had moved closer to my side while the seductiveness of Tray's and Amelia's introduction unfolded. I felt his hand brush against my elbow, and then fingertips glide along the inside of my forearm until finally finding their rest in my hand. Chills ran their course up my arm to the back of my neck, which reflexively made me shiver… visually. Why was he always trying to touch me? I really had no reason to complain because I would rather him search me out then do nothing at all. I looked from my hand to his face, and gave him a small smile. "Would you care to take a seat?" he asked, looking uncertain as to what my reply would be. Ah! He wanted me to be sitting back by him.

He had pulled out my chair, standing to the back of it, hands resting on the top. I delicately smiled and took my place. Everyone had returned to their rightful places sitting and taking in new and old faces around us. The other familiar face belonged to Alcide who introduced us to his girlfriend Maria Star. Next, a rather large, boisterous man was introduced by Niall to me and Maria Star. Apparently everyone else already knew who this flashy man was. Ernie, the owner, definitely came from money. I didn't know much about fashion, but I knew by the oversized jacket, with broad shoulders and wide lapels, that if Ernie were to stand right now, he would also be wearing narrow ankle zoot suit pants. The deepness of the laugh lines around his mouth and the lines that formed a delta at the corner of his eyes, made me think he would be around Niall's age. The jolliness in his voice and laughter as he told jokes and talked during random conversations that were taking place, unequivocally told me that he was full of life and welcomed all.

Dinner was amazing, as I thought it would be. Ernie must had spared little expense in his chefs and wait staff; because on top of the delectable meal, there was never an empty glass. I had only had a few drinks over the course of the past few hours, but I wasn't used to drinking that much, so naturally when the first signs of my lips went numb, I knew I needed to slow down.

Eric had noticed the random motions of me sinking my upper-front teeth into my bottom lip. Every once in awhile I caught him looking at me with a quizzical face. Finally, he leaned over, turning his face slightly towards me and away from the others, who were deep in conversation, to ask, "Sookie, my angel, whatever are you doing?"

"What? You mean biting my lip?" It had been awhile since I had included myself in the table conversation. I had just been sitting back and sipping my drink. But, when it came time to form an audible and coherent response, I noticed that words wouldn't come out of my mouth like they were being spoke in my head. Oh, no. My words were beginning to give subtle hints that I needed to back off the liquor. Embarrassed, I looked down. A lady should never be left without control of herself - especially when drinking. Again I heard Eric chuckle and tell me with very similar words as he had the second morning in the parking lot, that I should not be embarrassed or feel uncomfortable with him or his family. He said he was glad to see me having such a good time and that I should enjoy the rest of the evening because it was slowly coming to an end.

Amelia and Pam had dragged me out on the dance floor, with very little effort, due to my new carefree attitude that Mr. Tom Collins helped me find. They shrieked when the band fired up the song '_I've Got a Gal in Kalamazoo_' by Glenn Miller. I never knew I could move my feet that fast or swing my hips in such a staccato motion. When the band cranked up the volume and sped up the tempo by playing '_Opus One_', I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around, still giggling from the crazy moves performed by Pam and Amelia. The way they moved together, one would have thought they were dancing for each other. The strange man before me smiled and asked me to dance. It was a swing song, therefore a partner really was best. The only advice my friends gave me was a shrug of their shoulders when I had asked them silently with my eyes what to do. Feeling the awkwardness of the moment increase, I hesitantly agreed, and was whisked away towards the center of the dance floor.

Shortly after Sam left for Hawaii, I had practiced the lindy hop and jitterbug a few times on the hardwood floors of my living room, after watching '_Hellzapoppin_' with Gran. But, now, here, performing these anciently practiced moves with a real partner and not the coat rack, I felt nervous. He danced smoothly and made it very easy for me to relax into perfect rhythm with him. Occasionally, I felt the cool breeze as it wrapped itself around and in between my legs, letting me know that my silk skirt was taking flight with my movements. I'm sure people were getting a very personal view of my stockings and garters, which at first made me very self-conscience. But, halfway through the song, I was so gripped by the charge in the atmosphere, the laughter of girls being swung and spun over their partners shoulders, and pushed through their legs, that I lost myself in the moment and just let myself be. I, too, became one of those girls, giggling at the sudden movements of being tossed in the air. When the song ended, I thanked the dark haired stranger for the dance and made my way towards our table.

Eric watched me with an intense expression on his face as I approached. Instead of walking around him to pick up my drink, I walked up to his side and leaned over his resting arms on the table and grabbed my glass. I had barely got a full drink, when I felt my glass being removed from my hand and myself being pulled towards the heated dance floor once again. Eric was not gentle in the way he gripped my hip and hand and pushed his body against my own. While I would normally be repelled by such forcefulness, I found myself oddly attracted to this take charge side of him. When hips crashed into hips, I felt my breath hitch and my gaze lock onto his. I was seeking an answer - or maybe a question - with his suddenness. His features seemed hardened and his movements seemed dominate. It hadn't been that long ago that we were talking and laughing and enjoying ourselves. What had happened? He forced our bodies to sway to the song; my body tentative, not sure of what was the meaning of his dominant attitude.

Simultaneously, Eric loosened his grip and finally spoke. "I'm sorry. Just dance with me, please?" His expression looked pleading and forlorn. What was it that seemed to cause him discontent? I was still left with questions, but his body was reeling me in like a fisherman to a catch. I couldn't help but give in to the influence of the motions of his hips. Our gaze stayed fixed on one another. God, his eyes were mesmerizing. Again, when I looked at him, it seemed as if we were alone. The stage was made for us and the band played our private song. My emotions paralleled our movements on the dance floor. I felt the spinning cart of my earlier emotions start to rock back and forth, as if the ride was about to start up again. I tightened my grip on his hand like I would the railing in front of me. His eyes spoke the words that his mouth would not let escape.

_The cart began to tilt to the left and swing to the right…_

I felt myself starting to spin faster and I was nervous. "Eric?" A short pause occurred before he responded, "Sookie?" Both of our voices coated with want and fear.

_Up and down the platform moved, causing the cart to sway deeper…._

He tightened his grip on my small body. I would have been afraid of the fierceness of the actions if it were anyone other than him. He had me. In more ways than one, and I knew it.

_One sweeping, full revolution; setting itself up for the next…._

He drew our extended arms with clasped hands into our sides, closing us into an intimate position that was rarely seen on the dance floor, especially between those who claimed to be friends. I felt the pressure of his chin rest on the top of my head. The outline of his adams apple inches from my face. The scent of him - man and faint aftershave left from many hours earlier - flooded my nose. I breathed heavy and deep, taking advantage of the trombones and saxophones drowning out most soft sounds. My heart was racing, not from nervousness, but from my own trepidation of how badly I wanted to get closer.

_A quicker turn this time; not pausing for the next rotation. The rise and fall of the platform speeding up….._

Everything felt so right and it scared me more than I had ever imagined. I was fine with the idea of getting closer to Eric, and even the possibility of us becoming an item. No. It wasn't these things that scared me. What had my mind buzzing with caution was the deeper desire and pull I had towards this man, and the short amount of time that it took for these feelings to take root. I had never experienced something this strongly. The affect he was having on my body alone should have sent me turning in my resignation to Niall. But, here I was - a glutton for hormonal punishment.

_Spinning and dipping; Spinning and dipping….._

I couldn't help it, I pushed harder against his body. Don't ask me why I had; and don't ask me why it sent a cascading ripple of pulsing energy from my chest to my knees. When I felt the simultaneous feeling of his chest rumble, his sigh moved the strands of hair on my scalp from his release of breath. His hand slid from my hip and delicately ran his open palm along the group of muscles along my spine, until coming to a stop at my shoulder.

_The cart spinning and dipping until reaching its crescendo of movements….._

Okay, so maybe I could have helped the next impulsive thing that I did, but can I just blame it on my erratic emotions instead? When his hand reached my shoulder, he gently tugged it towards his body, which caused me to be even closer - closer to that dip between his clavicles that made the perfect little frame to capture and hold my tongue. I found out it did. And not only had it seem made specifically for my tongue, but his skin tasted divine. It only took a split second for my brain to register that I had just licked Eric Northman. What the hell was wrong me?

_Slowing, slowing, slowing, slowing, stopping….._

I wanted to run, and at the same time I wanted to glance up to see his reaction. Clearly he had noticed the wet heat from a tongue grazing against his skin. After all, he had come to a complete stop in the middle of the dance floor. _'What do I do?'_ I thought. I stayed tucked under his chin, my chest carefully taking the deep breaths it needed without pushing myself any further against him. _'Think, Sookie, Think.'_

I'm sure only seconds had passed before I felt a stir in front of me. Eric released my hand and gently placed it over his heart, holding it in place, with his large hand cupped over mine. I took a chance to slightly pull back, bashfully glancing through my long eyelashes towards those hypnotizing cerulean orbs. At first his face was stoic, causing me to panic a moment before he shifted the corner of his mouth into a sideways grin and his mischievous eyes narrowed.

I felt the cool air hit my hand as his heated one left mine. He brushed the back of his fingers along my jaw before following the path to my ear. I felt my hair being tucked behind my ear at the same time that he leaned forward. The energy between our practically touching cheeks giving off little sparks under my skin, caused a tingly feeling to stretch out across the bridge of my nose and over my lip. When he spoke, his voice was low and sultry, "I always, and will always, enjoy dancing with you my angel, and you are more than welcome to taste any part of me whenever you want." He finalized his enticingly erotic statement with a slow lick of my ear - starting at the lobe and swiping around the spiraling crease, until reaching the inside near my face.

I let out one of the deepest sighs that I had ever heard come from me. In fact, I was silently hoping it wasn't a moan. His heated breath against my skin, the tightened grip on the handful of hair just below my ear, and the commanding hand on my opposite shoulder had me nearly trembling under his influence. He pulled away from me, hooded eyes that no longer held mischief, but now lust. I was pretty confident that my look mirrored his, the only difference being the rosiness to my checks. After a moment, it was Eric's turn to sigh. "I think it is best to get you home now, angel," he said, complete with his trademark wink.

Niall and Ernie were the only two people remaining at our table when we exited the dance floor. Niall informed us that he would be taking Pam home, who was currently sitting at a table chatting away with old friends that had come in. Apparently Amelia and Tray had really hit it off, because they too, would be staying longer, enjoying themselves out on the dance floor, engulfed by the swarm of swingers. I had to internally laugh at myself at the combination of anxiousness, relief, and excitement I felt that I would get to have Eric all to myself for the car ride home.

Eric had decided to put the top down on the convertible after finding that the night temperature was perfect for such a thing. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the headrest. The tepid air felt amazing on my warm skin; whipping my hair into swirls that tickled my shoulders and face. This was the most relaxing sensation that I had ever felt, as he drove us through the back roads of Ypsilanti; making his way to McLean road. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. He was strikingly handsome, but the way the glowing white light from the low hanging full moon enveloped his skin and reflected off his golden strands that were billowing in the wind, made me think of the way a Viking would look standing at the helm of his ship, taking charge of the motions and directions of where he wanted to go.

We laughed and shared jokes, thinking back to entertaining moments of our night, relaxing in each other's company. Before long, Eric was pulling into the narrow, graveled drive of the farmhouse. I felt saddened by the fact that my night really was coming to a close. Within seconds he was at my side, opening my door like the gentleman that he always was around me. He took my hand, helping me out of the car; then leaned back in and grabbed the bag containing my work clothes.

I felt extremely nervous for our official first, 'let me walk you up to the door', moment. Placing the strap over his left shoulder, he took his right hand into mine and walked me up the stairs to the front porch. I wasn't ready to open the rickety old screen door just yet. I quickly stated his name at the same time he said mine. Both of us paused at the sudden outburst we each had of the other's name; then erupted into a mild form of laughter. "You first, Sookie", he said, releasing the strap of the bag from his shoulder and setting it on the white wicker chair next to the door.

There were so many questionable moments spinning through my head that I wanted to ask him about. The job offer, the first dance, and our last dance - where he all but peed on me in a display of possessiveness - were among the top three questions. But, Pam's voice rang out through my head, reminding me to let things be. Shyly, I thanked him. "Thank you, Eric, for such an amazing night tonight. Ernie's was more than I could think up, and I couldn't imagine being there with anyone other than you, Pam, and Amelia." And I meant every word I said, which I guess wasn't saying all that much because I really didn't know anyone else, but still, I couldn't imagine it. "And thank you for the dance. Oh! The way the band played, and that dinner! Oh, my goodness! That was the best spaghetti that I've ever had! But, please don't ever tell my Gran. And the dancing! Have you ever really seen people dance that way before? Yeah! I guess you have, but I haven't. It has been so long since I really danced, I mean with something other than the coat rack." I had spoke so quickly and so enthusiastically that I couldn't understand why Eric had started to chuckle. Again, I found myself replaying my own conversation back in my head. Eeekk! Did I really just confess to Eric that I practiced dancing with my Gran's wooden coat rack? Someone kill me now.

Lightning fast, I felt his soft, moist lips pressed against my own. He startled me with his abruptness, but within a brief moment, I found myself gently responding. This kiss was different than the office kiss. It was slow and tender; soft and sweet. While keeping our tongues at bay behind the collective dentition, we used only our lips to relay our satisfaction of the night - softly tugging and caressing each others.

I felt Eric pull back, but still I kept my eyes closed for just a moment longer - licking my lips and savoring his taste. When I finally came around, Eric was wearing a soft smile, with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on, flickering in his eyes. His voice was low when he stole the quiet of the night. "It is I that should be thanking you, my angel. I have never enjoyed Ernie's the way I have tonight. Your spirit and presence have delighted me and I can only hope that you will accompany me more often."

Did he really have to question if I would accompany him anywhere? I know my grin had taken up my entire lower half of my face. He really knew how to tug at my heart. We said a round of goodbyes and reminders that we would see each other on Monday morning before I finally entered the house. My upper body lay slack against the door as I dropped my bag to my side and listened to the roar of the engine of Eric's car trail off to the west. Monday…How was I ever going to make it to Monday without seeing Eric? _Jeez, Sookie! Get a grip. It's only two days away_. What was wrong with me? For someone who was so independent, I was surely allowing that wall of determination and strength to weaken. What the hell did this man do to me?

Reverie was only something that was private if you were left alone. However, the giggle coming from Gran as she stood starring at me, quickly brought me out of it. "Well, good evening, sugar. It looks like you had a wonderful night." The twinkle in her eye told me that tomorrow was another day of interrogation.

* * *

Eric and Sookie just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves! *giggles*

Please let me know what you think! *hugs*


	8. Chapter 8

Well, Eric won the POV coin flip! LOL! I hope you like it!

Thanks again to my amazing beta **Sunkisz** who is always a tremendous support and is amazingly talented! *hugs*

* * *

**EPOV**

The soft glow of a single outside light that hung to the side of the front door was the only thing welcoming me home. Light from the moon in the coverless night sky illuminated the darkness enough for me to travel up my paved driveway effortlessly. I came to a stop in the place that I always parked to the side of my house and began putting up the convertible top.

Looking to the passenger seat, I smiled to myself in the darkness; remembering the look of peace and comfortableness on Sookie as she nuzzled back into the leather of the seat. I loved the way she felt comfortable enough to close her eyes and let me take control of the road. Her body had relaxed, letting her small, delicate hand bump against the outside of my thigh every time the car would hit a rut in the road. It had taken every ounce of control I had not to place my hand on her- more specifically her thigh. I groaned just thinking about those tone, tanned thighs. It was a bittersweet moment for me tonight when I was able to get a peek into what laid hidden away from my eyes, my touch, and my taste.

I was anxious to see what Sookie would do when Pam and Amelia had dragged her out onto the dance floor. Watching a woman dance could be an erotic form of voyeurism if the female called out to her surroundings like she would to her mate- twisting and turning their hips. I was not disappointed at the view Sookie provided. In fact, I had to lean forward to rest my arms on the table in front of me to hide the growing bulge in my pants from watching her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and to watch her unrestrained made me think of other ways I would like to provoke this freedom in her.

She was completely oblivious to the many lustful eyes that her naively seductive movements had beckoned. Even the men that were already dancing with partners dared to glance. At first I was amused at the event, but that lasted only when the men had kept their hands to themselves. When I saw that brown haired schmuck ask my Sookie to dance, my fantasies were thwarted and in their place a desire to protect and possess had taken root. She was mine. I watched hesitation cross her face before he took her hand, spun her around, and settled a palm on the hip where mine had previously rested. A surge of anger and jealousy had snaked its way through my rhythmically pulsating arteries. My eyes were squinted, pulse raced, and jaw clenched. Little had I known at that moment that my possessiveness would only increase moments later when I would see Sookie elevated into the air, legs over her head. Her undergarments, the ones that were meant for my eyes only, were visible for all the eager eyes of the lecherous men around her. I tried to turn my attention to Niall's and Ernie's conversation to distract me from my current overzealous jealousy, but I could not keep my own eyes from watching her. The way her dress twirled and lifted with the help of another man.

Replaying those frustrating scenes from the night in my head, caused me to slam the convertible top down hard over the side of my hand I had forgot to move. "Fuck," I growled out into the silence. I grabbed my suit jacket I had removed and headed for the door.

I thanked the gods that she only danced one song with the lucky bastard. She had strutted her way from the dance floor to the table while keeping her eyes locked on me. _'Was she mocking me? Teasing me?_' I had thought. She had stopped in front of me, causing me to think that she was now going to ask a real man to dance - me. But, to my utter astonishment and irritation, she had simply leaned over me and grabbed her drink. Her drink! She dared to dance with a complete stranger in front of me, and then brush her heated body up against my arms to only reach for her glass- a cold drink that was obviously needed to quench the heat caused by another. No. That would not do.

I had put little thought into the split-second decision I had made to drag her back out onto the dance floor without her permission. All I could think about was replacing the memory of a stranger with my own when I gripped her hand and crashed her pelvis forcefully to mine. At that moment all I could think about was dominating her, letting her know that she was mine. I was never one for words, actions had always been my forte. The look of shock and fear had taken away the previous carefree and fun expression, and sent me kicking my own ass. How could I had thought about being that type of man with her? It was men like that, that sent women like her into arms like the brown haired schmuck. I quickly apologized and silently prayed that it would be enough to keep her in my arms for at least one song. Ecstasy was the only word I could think of to describe the feeling that I felt when her hips and body responded to my own. _Did she trust me? Or maybe she liked the dominant side of me? Hmm…_

The lights came to life on the small chandelier light that hung over the oriental rug in the entrance hall. I threw my car keys in the bronze bowl that rested on the small table just to the side of the entrance door, loosened my tie, and headed to the formal sitting room to pour myself a glass of Jack. The throbbing I felt in my hand was starting to downsize to a dull ache. I needed to get my mind thinking about other things than the pain and complete frustration of my covetous behavior I had displayed with her. I tossed a few ice cubes in the glass and poured the strong smelling dark liquor over them, softly scolding myself for my earlier irrational behavior. I quickly took a swig of my drink and transported myself back to the hypnotizing dance with my Sookie.

Her mesmerizing gaze had hooked me and reeled me in. I had heard about moments from men that were completely pussy whipped that when they looked into their lovers eyes, everything else in the world drifted away. I had never believed in such foolishness until tonight when I found myself dancing in another dimension with my lover. _My lover?_ It scared the hell out of me. I called out her name, questioning if she felt it too. When she responded with the same trepidation that I felt, it caused me to feel slightly relieved. It hit home, so to speak, that I was not alone in feeling the intense desire and need for another in such a quick amount of time. I had illicitly drawn her closer at that moment. I knew that it was completely inappropriate to do so, especially in such a public place, but screw the assholes that would dare to challenge me at that moment.

I'll never let it be known that when she pushed her small frame against mine, I could feel the tightened buds of her chest through my thin cotton shirt. I had made a mental note at that moment that I would wear thin fabrics like that from now on whenever I would find myself in her presence. I continued to push the public societal constraints by running my hand up her back and pulling her body even closer. I breathed her in. The heat of her body caused her natural scent to be stronger than normal and I reveled in it.

I shifted my drink in my hand and tugged at my button down shirt, bringing it closer to my nose. I laughed out loud at my desperateness to search for evidence of her previous presence in my arms as I walked over to the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the wooden deck. Before the light breeze could steal it away, I breathed in deeply searching for any trace of her sweet scent that had lingered from our earlier tryst. A faint aroma still clung to my shirt awaiting my nose to find it. The scent was just enough to take me back to my newest, most desirable dream that had already been played over and over in my head like a broken record.

The feeling of her hot, soft tongue against my skin was like an ignition switch to my dick. If she had felt the twitch brush against her hip, she hadn't let it be known and remained completely neutral. I had immediately stopped us from dancing. Not because I was upset or wanted to, but because I knew that if I continued to move, she would for sure feel the Viking battle horn poking her. She had stiffened beneath my grip and I was scared shitless, once again, that she would run from me. I placed and held her hand over my heart hoping that she would get the double meaning of it, and gently pushed her back. Her eyes were bashful and embarrassed, something I could never let happen again if she ever had another urge to lick me. Salaciously I had told her so.

I continued to test my limits with her when I pushed back her hair and licked the enticing crease of her ear. I had to grip her shoulder and tighten my hold on her hair to stabilize myself when Sookie actually fucking moaned as her response. It was the sexiest sound that I had ever heard. If licking her ear caused that type of response in her, I was willing to do anything in my power to find out the response I could get from licking other creases on her body.

I shifted myself in my trousers, making room for the reawakening member of my body as I played back the echo of her moan in my head. I chuckled again and leaned up against the wooden railing of the deck. I could only imagine that it would take some careful planning on my part to get Sookie to yield to me. I twirled my glass in my hand as my elbows held my body up on the railing. Only very faint and distant sounds of the water crashing against the sea wall could be heard. The moon caused an incandescent grey reflection off the surface of the water, and the raft boat remained stable while tied to the deck that jutted out before me. The night was perfect for rafting, but I had no one here to enjoy the pleasures of the summer night with.

I was alone.

My mood shifted from contentment to sorrow and desolation, like a roller coaster changes elevations. While Sookie made me happy in ways that I had not felt in so long, she was not mine. I had to watch her be ogled by others lascivious eyes and twirled to the point of laughing in another's arms. She was a prize for all unworthy men, including myself. Her beauty naturally caught people's attention, and it saddened me that her intelligence would always be overlooked as long as she was female. I had already made up my mine to talk to Niall in private about a way to put Sookie's name out there and on the proposal. It was her idea and I'll be damned if that sorry excuse of a man Bill, took credit for her creative thinking.

I figured that Niall would agree to my proposition. He had also taken an immediate liking to Sookie. Just as I had, he found a beautiful, intelligent, vibrant woman, something to behold. The way he responded to Sookie's detailed description of recommendations for improving the work being done on the lines, confirmed my suspicions of his admiration of her. I could still remember the conversation we had later that night on the first day we both had met her. "Eric, my boy; do you find anything different about that young girl I hired today that now occupies the previous vacancy in your car?" Niall had settled himself down into his rather expensive brown leather couch in his sitting room, with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Whatever do you mean, Niall?" I asked knowing exactly what he had meant, but not wanting to show any signs of comprehension. I finished topping off my own drink then took my seat across from him. Niall's sideways grin and impish eyes told me that he knew that I knew what he was talking about. Still I had said nothing.

"She is quite beautiful, is she not?" He had casually asked.

"Yes. She is," I answered truthfully.

"And you found her intelligent as well?"

"We've hired educated woman before, Niall. I see little, if any, difference in that fact." I had tried to sound irritated when responding. I took a drink of my Jack and knew exactly where Niall was headed with his questioning, but again I had to try hard to not take the bait.

"Yes. You are correct. But no other woman has ever displayed a unique combination of confidence, self-consciousness, boldness, and innocence during a first encounter. You can't possibly sit there and tell me she does not intrigue you?" Niall had not fallen for my display of indifference. Exhausted from trying to evade his insinuations, I concurred that I had also thought her to be different. He had dropped the conversation after that and we resumed our normal discussion of our work agenda.

But Niall was right when he spoke of Sookie that night. She was different in so many ways. The more time I spent around her made the unique pull towards her stronger. I felt like I'd always known her. Like my soul had been searching for the one who would allow me to feel and connect again. The first time her lips met mine, I felt my inner being soar with delight like a man who had conquered his feat of the quest for the meaning of life. Fear, hesitation, and disbelief constantly nagged at my sub-conscience, urging me to look the other way and let her find another man to torture with her perfection. Yet here I was, conflicted by inner desire. Her zest for life was contagious and I found myself craving to be in her presence just to get a fix on her energy. '_Jesus, Northman. Get a fucking grip. You sound like you need to call up Dr. Ludwig and lay out on her head examining couch,'_ I thought.

I took a bigger gulp of my drink this time. Damn it! How could I have let this reckless lapse of strength and disengagement from developing feelings happen? This young woman had me turning into the pussy whipped men I laugh at. Yet, in the same moment, part of me welcomed this new change to my life. _'What would it be like to have Sookie at my side always?_' I wondered.

I looked out on to my pricey landscaped yard. Material items purchased at the local stores may need to be purchased using rationing coupons, but services did not. What could I say? I loved to be surrounded by nice things- the best of everything in my world. Another reason, I surmised, why Sookie would fit in perfectly. I imagined the two of us lying on a blanket under a limpid night sky like tonight. I pictured her golden hair sparkling under the soft white glow of the moon like it had during our earlier car ride home. Holding her hand, pointing out the constellations that my ancestors used to guide them home and to new lands that held treasures - _'Maybe a constellation hanging over my Angel's farmhouse, would guide me to my own treasure?_' I amusingly fantasized. I would pull her closer to my body, turning her inward towards my torso when she would begin to get chilly from the late night temperature. Her warm breath exhaled on the cool skin of my neck, the smell of her intoxicating scent would engulf my senses. I closed my eyes thinking about what it would feel like to run my hand along the outside of her thigh, making my way to her garter strap and releasing its hold on the nylon stocking. Again, I heard the echo of her enchanting moan resound in my head. I snapped my eyes open, hoping that she was really there. I growled low and deep with disappointed when I realized that she was not and that I would have to will the aching need in my groin away.

Taking in the remaining stiff liquor from my glass, I made my way indoors. It was useless to torture myself with images that would not come to pass… tonight. I turned off the foyer lights and made my way upstairs to my room.

I thought about the idea of Sookie yielding to me. There was no denying the daydreams that occurred more and more frequently of my body pressed up against hers, sans clothing, but there was something even more important that I found myself wanting Sookie to yield to me, her entire being. I was a greedy bastard and I wanted it all. It was a new, odd, and slightly unnerving sensation to me. Over the past few years, I had welcomed the occasional bed partner; trying to find a distraction from my past. But those women were never asked to bring over a tooth brush - they would simply be gone before dawn would break over the horizon. My authentic bed was also never the surface where pleasure would take place. Instead, I used one of the additional guest rooms as my mock master suite. My personal bed was meant to hold and caress a person of significance to me. Funny that never once during any of my daydreams was Sookie and I passionately rolling around in foreign sheets. No. Sookie had always been in my arms and in my own bed. That had to mean something, right?

After making a stop in the bathroom, I stripped off the remaining pieces of my suit and threw them over the arm of the overstuffed chair sitting in the corner of my room. My boxers came off next as I kicked them off to the side using one of my feet and slid myself under the crisp, cool covers on my bed. I chuckled to myself thinking about what Sookie's response would be if she knew I slept in the nude. She always seemed to say the damnedest things and always blushed with embarrassment afterwards. Another characteristic I loved about her. _Loved, Northman? What the hell? _I sighed and rolled over, pulling the pillow under my upper torso and wrapping my arms around it.

After the first incident with Bill asking Sookie out for a drink, Pam had blatantly called me out during the car ride home. She knew that something was amiss from the change in my demeanor. After the immense amount of annoying prodding from her, I told her about the days earlier events. She was sincere in her advice to me and had even shared some advice from some broad named Ann Landers. She had told me to let things be and to see where they lead. Apparently they were leading me to thinking about Sookie in a capacity that I never imagined I would.

I closed my eyes thinking about the feel of her lips during our 'goodnight' kiss when I had walked her to her door this evening. Our kiss was full of meaning when our lips spent time caressing and embracing one another. When she kept her eyes shut for a moment after I pulled back, then licked her lips, tasting my essence one last time, I knew that I was done for. She had me.

A small tug at the corner of my mouth reflected my glee at that thought. But, I was not one to be had; rather it was the other way around. I would need to act fast to keep face in this new development; seek her out first before others picked up on her defeat over me. I hugged my pillow tighter, wishing it was her soft body I was embracing.

I would never make it to Monday without seeing her. I fell asleep with conspiring thoughts of how I could see her before the end of the weekend.

* * *

I'm so curious as to what you thought about Eric's reflection. Please let me know!

Also, I need to pimp the new contest "Eric and his Great Pumpkin". Found www (dot) fanfiction (dot) com/~EricandhisGreatPumpkin

I have an idea for a writing, so I'm thinking I'm going to give it a try?!


	9. Chapter 9

The morning light cast out it's rays, finding a direct path to my face through the partially open curtains. Before even opening my eyes I smiled, remembering the euphoria of last night. Pulling myself from the dream realm into reality and knowing that everything that I had experienced and felt was real, filled me to the brim with jubilation.

I sat up, walked over to the window and tugged the drapes open further to take in the beauty of the day. A clear blanket of sky blue fading into a white, decorated by small patches of cirrus clouds, allowed the golden rays to shine unrestricted. _'What a beautiful day to be outdoors,'_ I thought. I walked to the closet and decided on the pale yellow checkered sundress with one inch band straps and a pair of white flats. I let the smell of country cookin' - like my grandmother always says - lead me to the kitchen where Gran sat habitually every morning reading her stories in her _Reader's Digest_.

As expected, Gran was relentless. Her interrogation skills were phenomenal, and on occasion had me actually freely giving out information. However, the intimate details of the dances Eric and I shared were mine alone to keep. I blushed when I thought about our last dance, and Gran gave me a knowing smirk. I knew I had to be over-animated while talking about my new found friends, a jovial business owner, a new work proposition, and dancing to the live beats coming from the band. Soon I was sharing the peculiar conversation that Pam and I had in the ladies room. Gran was just as intrigued as I was about the mystery behind a death that affected Eric.

My bold grandmother was not hindered in her blatant attempts to get me to admit my growing affections towards Eric. I knew that I was becoming quite smitten with him, but didn't want to fuel the fire of gossip with Gran. I already knew that I would be the main dish served up at the next luncheon with her friends, or the so-called gossip group._ 'Oh well,_' I thought. The poor old things must get tritely bored passing secrets of neighbors and griping about daily life and their newest aliments.

After eating my fill of sausage gravy over biscuits and fifteen minutes worth of her questioning, I told her I was heading out to bask in the sun. I grabbed my romance novel and made my way to the back of the house to find the lounge chair. Knowing that it was only the two of us girls here at the house, I pulled my sundress up to the top of my thighs, pulled my hair up behind my head and let it splay out over the top of the chair. After reading for a spell, I closed my eyes, listening to the birds chirp and felt the warm sun comfort me into a soft lull of a mid-morning nap.

**GPOV**

I love Sookie more than heartfelt words could ever explain. However, my naive, proud granddaughter was starting to wear me out. For the past year and a half I have watched her free spirit cease to fly and enjoy the pleasures of her youth. What I wouldn't have given to bear the brunt of her pain over the loss of Sam. Pushing her to grieve out loud was one of the riskiest things I had ever done to her delicate emotional state. Sookie was not one to be forced to do anything, and I felt desperate times called for desperate measures. She was finally being handed a golden opportunity to embrace a new path in her journey and I was not about to step aside and let her past hold her back.

She would never be able to fool me into thinking that this new handsome driver and co-worker, Eric, were not enamored with one another. The dance of life behind her bright blue eyes every time he came up in conversation was something she could not hide. I was even beginning to figure out the moments that she thought about him based on the way she blushed, bit the side of her bottom lip with a small smile, and looked down - which was beginning to be all the time. As any grandmother would be, I was apprehensive for her falling so fast for this young man in her life. But, based on all the details that Sookie would divulge me with, he seemed quite the companion one would hope for, for their dearest.

One thing I admired most about Sookie was her determination to not be a kept woman. That was a role that would never suit her and, more than likely, suffocate the life right from her. From random conversations that Sookie would talk about, it seemed as though both Eric and this Mr. Brigant admired strong women and were not afraid to let them take the reigns so to speak. So if she was this enamored with Eric, I trusted her judgment and was happy for her. It was not only time for her to move on with her life, but I also needed to know that she would be well taken care of after I was gone.

The dull pain in my left arm and chest was beginning to become more frequent. At first I chalked it up as heartburn, but frequency combined with shortness of breath, I knew that the good Lord was warning and preparing me for my new home. In a way, I couldn't help but wonder if Sookie getting a job at Willow Run was not Fate herself bringing us to this moment in time. I have tried to subtly prepare Sookie with the eventual inevitable outcome of my passing, but obviously, she would have nothing to do with it. Stubborn I tell you.

I heard the all too familiar rumble of a car engine pull into the the driveway, shortly followed by the slam of a car door. I glanced up from rinsing out my drinking glass to glance out the small window over the sink. '_Huh. Well isn't this interesting?_' I thought to myself while outwardly smiling. Quickly, I grabbed the dish towel and made my way to the front door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Northman," I said as I opened the door, "I must say that I find myself surprised seeing you here on a Saturday." Yes, I was surprised and curious, but I think the emotion of giddiness was winning out. I took a moment to give this young man a once over. Instantly I was curious to find out more about the ancestry of this fine gentleman. His black short-sleeve polo shirt accented his broad shoulders while his black belt slung through the loops of his khaki pants accented his narrow waist. He had a strong jawline, defined features, and stood well over six feet leading to me to infer that this man was a descendent of some ancient warrior line. I couldn't help but smile and think that no matter what Sookie could ever tell me about this man, I approve. She definitely caught the finest fish in the sea.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ms. Stackhouse. Sorry to have not rung you earlier about my arrival, but I realized that Sookie never gave me her number. Forgive my intrusion, and please call me Eric." His response was calm and steady, but I noticed a faint trace of nervousness with the small crease of his brows. The older a woman was, the more trained she became in catching the subtle detections of the bodies ability to display truthfulness from the mouths falsehoods.

"Well, Eric there is no need to apologize. Your presence is always welcome, and please call me Adele." I hoped that was a clear enough response for him.

Finally, he seemed to relax and smile before he responded, "Thank you. Adele, I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of borrowing Sookie for this fine afternoon?"

'_Thank you Jesus',_ I thought. "Well, of course it is up to Sookie to answer that question, but by all means, please do." If that stubborn child refused him, I would personally find out his address and drop her off there myself. Manners, looks, smarts, and money? If I was only forty some years younger, my dear grandchild would be competition. I told him that she was out back and could just go on out, before again telling him how happy I was to see him. As I watched him bounce down the front steps and round the corner to the back yard, I couldn't help myself but wonder if there would be a fall wedding in the future. I chuckled to myself. If only Sookie knew what went on in a grandmother's mind!

**EPOV**

Before I had even registered the vision before me, my mind had ordered my body to come to a complete stand still. I was totally taken aback with the sight of Sookie laying stock still, eyes closed, and exposing more of her body to me than my own debauched mind had ever granted me the concession of creating. Her heels were tucked in between the plastic straps of the chair causing her knees to be bent slightly upward. I followed the sacred path of tanned curvature from her ankles to the highest peak of her upper thighs.

Noticing how dry my mouth had become, I swallowed and cautiously approached the angel before me. She still had not noticed my presence despite the shadow that had been cast upon her from my wide frame. _'She must be sleeping,_' I deviously thought, knowing that I would take advantage of this moment. Her golden hair flared above her head and despite the tan coloration on her face, a streak of pink colored her- like someone had taken a paintbrush and colored the area from one apple of her cheek up over her nose to the other. The sundress she wore was square cut, outlining the rise and fall of her chest which had me momentarily mesmerized. The taut fabric hugged her rib cage and accentuated her small waist. When I finally could look down upon her exposed thighs, I felt a stirring in my boxers. My daydreams of last night still haunted me and here before me stood the ultimate test to just how far I would go to feel the reality of her muscular quadriceps. However deep the temptation ran, I refused to give in. Only cowards and those who knew they could never have something as glorious as this woman before me would take advantage of a sleeping girl. Little did they know that getting a woman to yield to you was half the challenge. A challenge I welcomed with exhilaration. Reluctantly, I sought to wake my sleeping beauty.

**SPOV**

The black backdrop of the night sky made the colorless stars 'pop' out. I was laying on a wool plaid blanket in front of a lake. I could hear the calming laps of the water as it beat against what I would assume where rocks. I felt, for the first time in years, at peace. A light brush of something against my hand pulled me from my stare at the nighttime sky and I rolled my head to the side to take in the new gorgeous and peaceful picture before me. Eric rolled himself to his side facing me as he placed a hand on my shoulder and rolled me towards him. Slowly, he leaned in while keeping his eyes locked on mine. I first felt the light brush of his lips against my own before he traced the contour of my bottom lip with his tongue. I willingly parted my lips for him which he took as a sign to deepen the kiss into a heated moment. His eyes closed, then mine, so that I could focus on the feeling of his hand as it gripped my body tighter, then began its trail down my side, over my hips, and to my thigh. I let out a deep moan at the sensation of his hand moving back up my thigh and under my skirt; stopping at my garter. "Eric," I breathlessly exclaimed. "Yes, Sookie?" he responded in my mouth.

"Sookie?" His voice was distant like he was fading away into the night. "Sookie?" Still farther away. Slowly, I felt a pull on my own mind as if I was being drug backwards out of a hole. "Sookie?" The voice sounded like it was being shouted in my ear startling me into opening my eyes.

The light that assaulted my eyes was blinding. It was then that I realized that it was no longer the solitude of night. Now I was very aware of the plastic straps of the lounge chair digging into my back and bottom. I must have fallen asleep. After blinking a couple of times to adjust my eyes, I heard my name again, only this time I knew that it was not Gran and it was definitely close.

I placed my arm diagonally in front of my eyes trying to block out the sun while attempting to see the person calling my name. "Eric!' I exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"It's a beautiful day is it not?" he asked, not looking me in the eyes. I glanced to where he was staring and about died. My dress was still hiked up practically around my waist. Quickly, I tried to cover myself.

"Obviously," I retorted with little kindness. I was irritated with his gawking, embarrassed with my situation, and shocked at his presence. I made my way to stand up, but apparently my legs had fallen asleep and were stiff from having been in the same position for I didn't know how long. My legs gave under my weight and again I found myself in Eric's arms. "You still haven't answered my question, Eric," I pointed out with less frustration and a little more breathlessness.

Without letting go of me, he smiled and asked if I was hungry. I nodded that I was. His smile grew even bigger then he released me from his embrace. "Good. So am I," he stated while making a grab for my hand and leading me back to the front of the farmhouse. I excused myself momentarily to go in and freshen up. When I returned, Gran and Eric were laughing and acting so casual with one another. I watched Gran playfully swat at his arm while giggling. Was Gran flirting with Eric? "This looks dangerous," I joked actually happy that the two were getting along. The twinkle in Gran's eye when I kissed her cheek goodbye made me roll my eyes. I knew that look and I could only imagine just how many grandchildren she was visualizing this time.

Eric held the car door open for me. I grinned while sliding onto the bench seat, excited that he decided to put the top down again. I had been wondering where he was planning on taking me, but I decided that I really didn't care. He had come for me on our day off. I sat back and let the wind whip through my hair, enjoying the mystery of this man.

I was so caught up in the delight of the scenery of historic Depot Town that I barely noticed the car slow and turn onto the gravel drive that lead to one of my favorite spots- Frog Island Park. I was torn with elation and hurt?...guilt? I knew that Eric had caught the change in my sudden expression which caused me to silently berate myself. He sat staring at me momentarily before deciding to turn off the engine. "Is this alright, Sookie? Do you not want to be here?" He looked nervous and worried.

"No! No, Eric. This is perfect," I gave him my most sincere smile that I could. I really was fine with being here...I hoped. It was just that once again, reality knew how to smack me right in the face when I least expected it. He still didn't look convinced. "I just thought you said you were hungry that's all." Finally, he believed me, or at least it looked like he did from the change in his own countenance.

"Yes, I did," he stated with a smile and a wink. Before I knew it, he was standing on my side of the car with the door open and arm extended, waiting to help me out.

"Always the gentleman," I half stated, half asked as I slid my hand into his and stepped out of the car. He reached behind the passenger seat and removed a rather large wooden picnic basket and a blanket. I couldn't help but stare at the pattern on the soft item. It looked so familiar. _'Could it be? No. There's no way that could be the same blanket from my earlier dream._' I shook the thoughts from my head and let him guide me to a flat, open space near the Huron River. A large oak tree stood erect off the bank, its canopy of leaves extending outward, creating the perfect combination of light and shade.

I sat down on the wool blanket careful to tuck my legs to the side. Even though Eric had seen more than I ever thought he would of my legs, I was still a lady. While Eric began unloading the basket, I leaned back and took in my surroundings. It really was the perfect summer day. The gentle roll of the Huron River beckoned a couple of young boys to strategically place themselves along the bank to release and catch a small wooden boat. One of the boys would laugh when he would purposefully turn the boat to cause it to drift further away from shore and his cohort would have to quickly step in to try to catch it. Soon I found myself laughing right along with them.

"I like you like this." Eric's deep voice stated from the left of me.

"Like what?" I asked still laughing from watching the scene at the river.

"Like this," he lifted and lowered his hand while pointing at me, "you're relaxed and happy. I like to hear you laugh." Both the look on his face and sincerity in his voice told me that he meant what he said.

"Thank you Eric," I responded with just as much genuineness. "It seems as though you already know how to keep me relaxed though, don't you?" I really didn't mean it as a question, but it did not surprise me when he gave me that sexy smirk and trademark wink. Keeping my attention on his actions, I watched him lift the lids off of containers that held assortments of fruits and cheeses, slices of bread, what looked like strips of chicken breast, and some ambrosia salad. My mouth began watering at the selection of foods he chose to pack. There were items that I would have gathered if it was me planning this picnic.

Next he pulled out a couple of thermoses. He unscrewed the cap off of one of them and poured some of the coffee-colored liquid into a small plastic tumbler and handed it to me. "You take me for a sweet tea kid of girl. Am I correct?"

"Careful, Eric. I might begin to think that you have been spying on me. You seem to know me quite well already." Of course my comment would make that smug look reappear on him. I just giggled realizing that I was beginning to grow quite fond of that look.

Lunch was just as good as it looked. Our conversation was casual, mainly about the park and some of the infamous local hangouts, and we made tentative plans to stop at the Malt Shop in Depot Town some day after work this upcoming week. After the remaining lunch items were returned to the basket, we happened to move closer together towards the middle of the blanket, legs outstretched in front of us, and leaned back on our arms basking in the afternoon sun. "Sookie?" Eric paused as if wondering if he should continue. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." I turned my head to look at him.

"When we first arrived at the park, I noticed, what I can only assume as a pained look, cross your face. Would you care to share with me what brought that about?"

He could have asked me what color under garments I had on and I would have been less surprised than by the question he just asked me. It was a true 'get-to-know-you' question. A question that leads to an answer that you either accept the person next to you for what and who they are, or you pack up your shit and move on. I paused and looked back out towards the river. I wondered what type of person Eric would be. He seemed like a combination of both which left me even more unsure of how to respond. I knew in my heart that I didn't want Eric to leave and I didn't want to scare him off with my baggage. However, I was not so naive as to assume that I could keep running from things that I did not want to deal with. I steeled myself, drew in a breath, and exhaled before I quietly responded. "This is where Sam brought me to propose. It was two days before they shipped him off to Pearl Harbor, so technically, it is the last significant remembrance I have of him."

I didn't even realize how much it pained me to say that simple answer out loud until I felt the soft touch of a finger sweep away a tear that had streamed down my face. I turned to look at Eric wondering what his response would be . The look that I saw on his face made a couple more tears come streaming out and soon I found myself in the safe embrace of his arms crying earnestly. His hand continued to rub soothing circles on my back and he gently rocked me back and forth whispering 'shh' into my hair. When the tears would no longer fall, I brushed the remaining moisture away and blew my nose into the handkerchief that he had handed me. I pulled away looking at his shirt and noticed that I had created circles of darker black where my tears had soaked into the fabric. "I'm sorry I leaked on you," I said between my remaining sniffles. He chuckled softly before responding, "You may leak on me whenever you need too. But, if it will be often can you let me know so that I can bring more handkerchiefs next time?" I had to laugh at that and I nodded. Again, he knew just what was appropriate enough to say to lighten the mood.

After brushing a stray hair behind my ear, he observed, "You never really had any closure did you, Sookie?"

"No. I guess I didn't. I had a lot of support from Gran and even his family assuring me that he loved me and would have wanted me to move on; however, it's just not the same, you know? I wanted to hear it from him, just one last time, but I know that was just wishful thinking. Gran has been my greatest support and if I was completely honest," I paused searching for the right words, "it wasn't until last week when I met you, Niall, Pam, and Amelia, that I actually started to let go and try to move on. So in a way, I guess you could say that you've contributed to that closure as well." I wasn't sure if I really wanted to let that last piece of information out-of-the-bag yet, but this was Eric I was talking to- as if my mouth and brain communicate when he's around. His eyes blazed with an intensity that I had never seen in them before. There was an emotion there that almost brought me to tears once again. Before he could even ask me anymore questions, I decided to turn the tables on him. "Do you understand what I mean, Eric?"

It was his turn to look like a dear caught in headlights. He went completely still in our embrace and I wondered why it was that he seemed...fearful?...of answering my question. When he still hadn't responded after at least a minute, I quietly called out to him, "Eric?" He literally shook when I said his name, like I had pulled him out of a trance. He continued to stare out towards the river, not moving at all. It actually made me nervous, so I pulled myself to my knees, positioned myself directly in front of him, and took his hands into my own. "Eric?" I asked again. This time he shifted his eyes to look into mine, but still remained silent.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Yes, Sookie. I suppose I know what you mean."

"Do you trust me enough to tell me about it?" I asked. I knew that I was probably asking not only a lot from him, but that I was probably opening up some deep dark past that I better be ready to deal with. I could hear Pam's conversation in the back of my head telling me that Eric had to deal with a painful loss. I hadn't purposefully set out to open this door when I asked him my question, but it didn't take me long to figure out what made him withdraw from me after I did. Now I felt that if any time was perfect for having this conversation, it would be right here at this moment. I had opened up and shared with him, essentially telling him that he was helping me to deal with my past. I wondered if maybe I could do the same for him. So I waited patiently and rubbed the back of his hands with my thumb, letting him know that I was here.

"Have you ever heard of the Winter War, Sookie?" he finally asked barely above a whisper. I shook my head telling him that I hadn't. "I figured as much." I could tell at the shift in his body that he was mentally preparing himself. "Do you mind if I hold you while I tell you this story?" Vulnerable would not even cut it to describe what I felt rolling off of him at this moment. I really wanted to jump in his lap and hug with such force that I knew I would smother him based on the look he was giving me combined with the trembling in his voice.

"Of course Eric," I responded with a nod. He shifted me so that I was sitting with my back against his chest and in between his opened, out stretched legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. It was such an intimate embrace that under any other circumstance I would have found myself completely turned on. But, given the situation, that was put on the back burner.

I felt his chest rise and fall and knew that he was getting ready to share his past with me. "I grew up in a small town outside of Stockholm in Sweden. My parents died when I was very young in a boating accident, so I was sent to live with my uncle, Niall, and my cousin, Pamela. Before my eleventh birthday, Niall moved us here to Michigan where he had already been traveling back and forth to and from because of his job with Ford Motor Company. In fact, he was gone so often, that we would only see him a few times a year for the last couple of years before we moved. It was a very hard adjustment for me. So much had happened to me in my childhood." I nodded to let him know that I was still listening and continued to rub the tops of his hands and arms that remained securely around me.

"When I was twenty, I met Anja, who lived in Ann Arbor, but who was originally from Finland. She made me feel like I finally had a piece of home with me because of her heritage. I could talk to her about our Scandinavian homeland which was a connection that I missed more than anything." He paused for a few seconds and drew in another breath. "Long before the United States even began talking of entering World War II, the Soviet Union and Germany were already making a play for their surrounding neighbors. Finland and the Soviet Union had ongoing disagreements which only intensified with the onset of World War II. Anja was fearful for her family who was still living close to the border between Finland and the Soviet Union in the fall of 1939 when reports of heated arguments between the countries were made known to her through letters sent by her family. I knew it was a dangerous decision to send her there that late November, but she insisted on seeing her family prior to Christmas. I was unable to leave with her at the time because I was in the middle of a major crisis at the River Rouge Plant. I knew from the radio that the Soviet Union had invaded Finland on the second to last day of November and it just about made me mad not knowing how Anja was doing. About two weeks later, I received a letter from Anja's brother saying that she had been killed during one of the attacks on a border village."

I gasped at what Eric had just told me. I shook my head from side to side and began crying for him and Anja. Eric's grip on my waist held me even tighter to his chest. He turned his mouth into my ear and coldly responded to my actions, "That's not even the worst of the story, Sookie." His tone sent shivers down my spine. I had never heard Eric use such a harsh, cold tone before. I tried to quiet my sniffles to let him continue. "Her brother resented me for letting her go to Finland on her own, so in his letter letting me know of her death, he dealt the final blow. He disclosed that Anja was found in a man's home that she had been seen leaving a pub with the previous night."

I didn't even know how to respond to what Eric had just told me. All I could do was cry and say his name over and over. When he finally loosened his grip on my waist enough for me to break free, I turned and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to my body as I could get him. I didn't even bother looking in to his eyes before embracing him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to handle all the hurt I would see in them. I told him that I was sorry so many times that I was beginning to annoy myself. How could anyone stand to deal with death and infidelity at the same time? How could anyone treat this amazing, gorgeous man with such carelessness? At least I knew that I was loved. I was completely surprised to find myself thinking that I could love this man. That I _wanted_ to love this man.

We stayed in our secure embrace for many minutes just comforting one another. Without breaking contact, I asked, "Eric, do you believe in fate?"

He gripped my shoulders and pulled me away from his body. I noticed that there was a sense of peace in his gaze that I had never seen there before. Quietly he replied, "If me losing Anja, you loosing Sam, you coming to work at Willow Run and having you placed in my car is fate, then yes, Sookie….I do." He moved his hands from my arms and placed one on each side of my face. He leaned in and began strategically placing gentle kisses on my forehead, eyelids, nose, and the corners of my mouth, before placing the most heartfelt kiss on my lips. Tears continue to leak out in droplets as I moved my hands to the back of his neck. Accidentally, my fingers got tangled in his hair and I pulled trying to free them. At this, Eric moaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss which I eagerly responded to. It wasn't until I heard, "Tsk, tsk, young lady," from a little old lady that was walking along the river, that I pulled away. Embarrassed, I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with either her, nor Eric.

"She's quite phenomenal, I assure you. To bad you will never know of such a feeling," Eric responded to the woman.

"Eric!" I quietly scolded. I knew that he was just trying to be protective of me, but still that was inappropriate.

He just chuckled and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Sookie, this may be a little late to ask you this, but would you give me the pleasure of formally allowing me to court you?"

I had to laugh at that. There was nothing formal about what I felt nor already experienced with Eric. We were definitely way outside the normal parameters of courting and I only imagined that now things would really begin heating up between the two of us. At the thought of being physical with Eric, I felt a overwhelming surge of heat spread through my body. I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips before responding, "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

I have to first thank everyone for all the reviews, PMs, alerts, and favorites! *hugs* I'm sorry that I have slacked recently on responding - I'm just super busy right now. But, please know that I read and save them all!

I have to give an extra tight hug to Sunkisz who helps fix all my craziness and keeps me on track! And by the way - have you read her newest story "Grasping at Impossible"? If not, you seriously have to! I think I'm falling for that badass Northman!

Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and thoughts on future 'physicalness' between the two - I'm curious!


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year!!** *throws confetti*

**A/N**: I know that I haven't updated since last year *snorts*, and I am truly sorry for that. I've been extremely busy and have just recently moved to a different state. So far things are going great and I'm very optimistic that I will be able to find more time to get back to the things that I love - like writing!

I first want to thank all those who PM'd me wondering where in the hell I had gone off too! Thank you for all your support and encouragement. It is extremely heart warming to know that there were people who still wanted me to get my mind back in the game to continue writing! I have to give a special shout out to **Thyra10**, **ByteMeBill** and a couple of people (who I honestly can't for the life of me locate their names - sorry!) who nicely pointed out some of my *headtodesk* mistakes in the last chapter. Seriously, some of my mistakes were ridiculous! Thanks for helping me out! *hugs*

Last, but not least, I have to thank my awesomesauce girl **Sunkisz** who looked this over while she was sick. Yes, she was sick on New Years Eve. Doesn't that suck? *tucks her back into bed*

Okay - about the following chapter..... It is short and sweet to let you know that I am, in fact, planning on continuing it. (Thank you, **ehee**, for giving me advice you probably didn't even know you were giving me!)

It is not a favorite of mine at all. It is more of a transition/filler chapter and a little more insight in to the emotions of the characters. I purposefully wrote it to include some of the previous events so that you could hopefully remember where it was that I left off at. I also put a little 'recap' in the beginning to help you remember. (As a reader, I always like a little remembering after a long break between updates - sorry if this annoys some of you).

Thanks for sticking with me......

* * *

**Recap:** The bombing at Pearl Harbor has claimed the life of Sookie's fiance, Sam, and left her feeling as though she was lost without him. For over a year, she carefully guarded her heart by surrounding it with the pain of loosing Sam and withdrawing from simply living life. Despite having gone to college and graduating with a teaching degree, Sookie thought working at the new Bomber Plant at Willow Run in Ypsilanti, Michigan would help her feel as though she was helping with the war, and essentially 'holding on to' Sam.

Here she meets the Plant Manager, Niall, and starts working under the leadership of the Project Manager, Eric Northman. On her first day she meets her instructor, Bill, who clearly despises woman working along side men, and not in the home with a family, but despite it all, is attracted to the beautiful, intelligent, independent, Sookie.

Sookie secures herself a place in Eric's car for rationing purposes where she also befriends other car riders, Pam (Eric's cousin) and Amelia (a close friend of the Brigant's and Eric). They start to develop a friendship with one another during a fun night out dancing at Ernie's. With support and encouragement from Eric, Sookie describes to Niall a way to increase productivity on the lines, and ultimately saving money and jobs at the factory. Niall is impressed with her thinking and informs her that she will not report to the 'line' for work on Monday, but rather work along side of Eric to put her ideas in place.

Gran is Sookie's biggest fan, but forcefully tries to open her eyes to see that she is holding on to her grief a little to tightly. With encouragement from her grandmother, she begins to see Eric in another 'light' and allows herself to start feeling the strong 'pull' towards him. Slowly, they begin to share the hurt from their pasts (Eric also dealing with the death of a past girlfriend) during an outing at a nearby park where Eric asks her permission to formally court her and Sookie happily accepts…..

**Chapter 10**

As I took another lick of my chocolate and vanilla twist cone, I watched the sun being chased from the sky by brilliant streaks of pinks and purples. My happiness wavered slightly at the thought of my day coming to a close. A day filled with unexpected surprises, starting with Eric showing up at my house asking Gran for permission to take me out for awhile.

Frog Island Park had always been a favorite place of mine that held happy memories of my younger years. However, those memories had been displaced with the reminiscence of it being the last place that Sam and I had spent together when he asked for my hand in marriage along side the river. The suppressed memories were forced to the surface today when Eric had pulled into the gravel parking lot along the same nostalgic embankment.

A feeling of guilt had been my initial reaction at the realization of where Eric had intended that he and I spend some time together. The rational part of myself was telling me that there was nothing to feel guilty about, but the sentimental, self sacrificing side of myself thought differently. I guess that I felt like I was betraying Sam's memory by flaunting a new man on our spot; more specifically the last public spot that we shared before his departure to Hawaii.

When Eric had picked up on my brief moment of panic, asking if I wanted to go some where else, I immediately responded that I was okay with being here. I knew that I would get over my contrition momentarily and was not surprised in the least that Eric played a big role in my current state of serenity. Whether he was conscience of it or not, the openness he displayed when sharing of his past with me made me feel 'normal' with the hurt that kept myself at bay from others. I wasn't the only one battling with torment.

Cozy torment. That was what I coined the feeling that I locked myself in. For so long the pain became my comfort. It was a constant. I knew that it would protect me and keep me numb from any additional pain I may experience from life's often cruel lessons. The numbness and weariness of my spirit inadvertently kept me from my life as I continuously made up excuses for my lack of willingness to live my life. I was simply comforted by the hopelessness that held me in its grip.

Gran swiftly brought down the hammer of reality that night not so long ago that allowed a piece of my hardened shell to chip. Over the last couple of days, I began to feel the spider-like cracks branch out; threatening to take the remainder of the wall with it, much like a crack in ice lying buoyant over a lake. And much like the ice, the cracks where dangerous. Most people knew to stay away from the threatening precariousness knowing that when it finally gave way, anyone standing in its presence would be consumed by danger. But Gran was fearless. She stood unwavering knowing that the peril would eventually subside and allow for a new stability to take its place. I admired her in so many ways, but most importantly, I was amazed that I could love that woman more than I already did by her determination to make me 'right as rain' again, as she often put it.

I was broken from my reverie when I felt something brush against my fingers that laid flat against the grassy earth. Smiling at Eric's thick fingers softly outlining my petite ones, I glanced up to see what must have been a reflection of my own contentment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked as his attention turned back to the object in question.

"Yes, it is. I've always enjoyed watching the sun set and rise again." I, too, turned my head and stared out to the horizon. Completely at peace, I resumed my licking of my ice cream cone.

"It makes you appreciate things, does it not?" Eric both stated and inquired after a brief moment of silence.

"Yes, it does. But, I'm curious as to what you personally are inferring to. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Life. It makes me appreciate life. Being here in this moment to witness such a beautiful thing…" Turning his head to hold my gaze, he continued, "...and being surrounded by beautiful things."

I blushed at his insinuation and looked away, feeling unworthy of such attentions. He grabbed my chin and pulled me back to face him, starring at me intently. A small upturn to his lips took place before he broke our silent moment. "You seem to have missed your mouth. Here. Let me help."

I tried to keep my focus on his playful eyes, but could only do so momentarily, before they closed all the way as he leaned in ever so slowly to lick the corner of my mouth. I held my breath and allowed the natural instincts of my lips to part slightly at the feel of his tongue taking in the remnants of the sugary treat. His cool tongue was gentle and I was lost in the sensation of it tracing the outline of my bottom lip. Apparently I had made quite the mess as he continued to swipe both the upper and lower ridges of my lips before delicately pressing his mouth against mine. I could taste the remains of chocolate, and the scent of it lingering on his breath as I pulled his bottom lip between mine.

This wasn't a heated moment full of unbridled passion, but rather us saying something without the messiness of words. It was peaceful and, well, just right. When he pulled back, we just stared at one another, allowing the ease to pass back and forth between ourselves.

Taking both of our melting ice cream cones, he placed them in the empty paper hot dog tray in front us. Returning to our previous conversation, he continued where we left off. "So tell me, Sookie. What do you see in the sunset?" He nodded his head towards the horizon without breaking eye contact. "What does it make you appreciate?"

Again, I looked out to the skyline. Eric had gained a little more respect from me due to the fact that he took the time to notice the beauty in things often taken for granted. Over the past year I had found myself slowly becoming more and more pessimistic - which was totally out of character for me. Listening to Eric point out the magnificence of a simple sunset made me feel a little sad for myself. How was I so broken that he had to be the one to force me to see the allure around me? I had always prided myself on finding the good in everything and everyone. What happened to me?

I did not draw attention to myself by wiping away the single tear that fell down my cheek at my own desolate self discovery. Instead, I focused on the dark curtain of the sky that chased the colors off the heavenly canvas revealing the glory of the twinkling pictures in its wake. It really was beautiful.

Not forgetting Eric's question, I put little thought into what I quietly responded, but rather just let what I felt at that moment come out. "I see beauty that is a means to an end. I see peace before darkness, only to give way to light again. That's why I see life." Out of the corner of my eye, Eric turned his head to the sky.

Keeping his gaze to the heavens he asked, "I can see what you're saying, but does it make you appreciate life?"

"Yes. I suppose it does. I definitely have a respect for life, but just like the cycle of the day, there are spans of light and spans of dark. Sometimes I feel like the colors are analogies for feelings towards life."

"You feel like you're stuck in the dark?" he interrupted.

Another tear fell as I responded, "sometimes".

"And your Gran? Surely she doesn't leave you in the dark."

"She's like the moon. She's always there, even during the light, but really shines the way for me when I'm surrounded by the dark. She's a constant."

"Who do you have to talk to during the dark? Are you always so alone?"

"I can talk to Gran."

"Yes. But the moon shines to help you find your path. Who holds your hand and pulls you when you're too afraid to lead yourself? Who carries who when your feet are too tired to hold your weight?"

"I guess that's why I've learned to rely on myself. If I'm too afraid or weary, I simply wait until I can find my own way and strength again."

"That's awfully lonely, Sookie."

I silently shrugged and allowed another tear to cascade down my cheek to the same corner of my mouth that was recently licked clean. "Sometimes."

I felt a shift in Eric and knew that he had turned to look at me again. "Sookie?"

"Yes?" I responded without looking at him. I wasn't sure if I could stand the intensity of his stare at the moment. However, I had little choice when he stated with a little more determination, "Sookie, look at me."

His eyes where full of emotion. I could definitely see sadness, but also something else that I couldn't put my finger on. All I knew was that if he continued to stare at me like that I would surely loose a few more tears from my crumbling composer.

Carefully and quietly he continued when he knew he had my attention. "I know what it feels like to be alone in the dark. Sometimes it's safe and sometimes it's not. In fact, I often find myself hiding in the shadows still." I shook my head to let him know that I was following and understanding what he was implying. He reached for my hand again only this time holding it with a fierceness like it was a lifeline. "We could lead each other through the dark...I mean...if you would let me in?" His voice betrayed him slightly, letting a hint of nervousness break his usual confident tone.

It didn't take me long to think about my response. I felt comfortable with Eric, in fact maybe a little too comfortable. I found myself liking the thought that Eric could be a constant in my life. I had Gran, yes. But Eric was right. I needed someone that I could let push me and carry me when I felt like throwing in the towel.

"I'm broken," I stated as another tear fell.

"So am I."

"I might be too heavy to carry, especially if you keep feeding me," I said with a little smile and drying my eyes with my hand.

Chuckling, he quickly quipped back, "Then I'll drag you."

Playfully I asked, "What if you're too heavy for me?"

"Then we'll make Pam and Amelia carry us. You know they'll do it for cigarettes and handing them free passes to tease us." At that I laughed out loud and was joined by Eric's lively laugh.

We watched the sun set fully behind the rolling landscape and litany of oak trees until we found ourselves sitting placidly in the dark. Only the faint glows emanating from the shops behind us and the newly installed electric lamps that lined the sidewalks offered guidance back to Eric's car.

Squeezing my hand he pointed out the obvious that it was late. "I guess I should get you home. Tomorrow will be your last day of relaxation before you have little rest this week. I plan on really working you over, Ms. Stackhouse. We have much to accomplish with this new idea of yours." The lust in his voice when he said he was going to work me over sent yummy chills down my spine, and I secretly couldn't wait until Monday.

I smiled at the parallelistic action as Eric held out his hand and pulled me to stand next to him before leading me down the path to the convertible - his hand pulling on mine in the dark.

* * *

I wish you all a Happy New Year and I hope that whatever goals, dreams, ambitions, and desires you want come to pass! I'll leave you with a little quote that I love:

_We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day. ~Edith Lovejoy Pierce_

Again, thanks for sticking with me! *hugs*


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** In the spirit of the books, I tried to find a dress for her to wear this chapter that would be similar to Sookie's flower one that she first wore to Fangtasia. And you'll never believe that I found something that could pass -- and it's straight out of the 40s. I put a link on my profile if you want to check it out!

As always -- I need to thank that super talented beta of mine, **Sunkisz**, who kicks my ass in to gear and gives me some really great ideas and advice!

Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, and alerts this, and the new story, are getting. I am truly blown away by all the love! Thank You! *hugs*

* * *

"Sookie, child! If you do not stop banging that fork on your plate, so help me, you'll be eating with your fingers!"

I had to give Gran credit for putting up with me this long, despite the fact that her comment frustrated me. She knew good and well that I was having a really hard time keeping my nerves in check. So far today I had managed to flood the kitchen sink, leave the front door open so insects could make themselves at home, and boil water down to the point of burning the pot; all due to my growing lack of attention. I could tell that I was fraying Gran's nerves, but not once did she raise her voice at me - until now.

"I'm sorry, Gran," I all but shouted at her while standing up abruptly, "but you know that tomorrow is extremely important. A lot of eyes will be on me watching how I handle my new job placement. What if I can't pull this off? What if I can't do the job they expect me to do? What if Eric..."

"Sookie!" This time I was actually thankful that she had yelled and demanded my attention. I could feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack starting to overtake me. "Sit and still yourself before you cause enough damage that you are unable to even go to work tomorrow."

Not wanting to argue, I plopped myself back down in the wooden dinning room chair. Despite the flowery blue cushion, I felt the pressure and ache immediately on my tailbone. I put my head in my hands and took deep, steady breaths to try to slow my rapid heart beat. We sat there silently for a few minutes, both trying to compose ourselves. Okay, so _I_ was trying to compose myself. Gran was just trying to stop me from making myself sick or pass out.

I was fine when I woke up this morning. In fact, I was positively giddy from my previous day at the park with Eric. But, as the day progressed, I could feel myself getting more and more anxious. Just before Gran put dinner on the table, I had pretty much convinced myself that I was way out of my league with playing with the big boys at the factory. It worried me even more that Eric would get to be the first one to witness my failure.

I hardly registered Gran's soft voice while I was running different scenarios through my mind. "Child, why don't you go up and draw yourself a good hot bath, then go to bed early tonight. I think it would do you good to get some sleep and wake up with a clearer head."

I rubbed my temples a few times, then nodded before giving a verbal response. "You're right, Gran. A hot bath sounds great, and I guess I should find and lay out my clothes before bed."

That was one encouraging thought about tomorrow; at least I wouldn't have to wear my uniform. When Eric had dropped me off after our outing last night, he let me know that I could wear day clothes since I would be working with him now. Not that I minded wearing the uniform, but obviously wearing my own clothes would make me feel more comfortable, and I guess if I wasn't lying to myself, more feminine and sexy.

I was making my way to my room when Gran yelled behind me, "Oh, Sookie, dear, I think the dress with the red flowers would be just perfect. Just thought I would let you know what I thought."

Oh, yes. My Gran thought she was sneaky dropping a hint to me about that dress. I wore it to one of her church friends daughter's, wedding reception last summer. That was about the time she started her 'Save Sookie' mission, and it was one of the only times she was successful at getting me out to that type of social event. I know she thinks I wasn't paying attention, but it was very obvious that that dress had turned a lot of heads that day.

I continued my stride to my room without even looking back. A smirk made its way to my face, thinking that Gran didn't know that was the dress I had already planned on wearing tomorrow.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Oh, my God!"

The car horn bellowed once in a short burst, then in one that was longer. I knew that I should have decided between my red heels or white flats last night. I thought for sure my anxiety would have woken me up extra early today, leaving plenty of time to do so. I should have, also, taken in to account that I tossed and turned for the first couple of hours.

"Sookie! Just leave your plate on the table and get that bottom of yours over here!" Just like my first day of work last week, Gran's emotions were more intense than mine.

I stopped trying to clean up and left my mess on the table. "I'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcoming", I shouted back, making my way towards the front door. God bless her; there stood Gran holding my white clutch in one hand and my red high heels in the other.

She had a guilty look on her face, which caused me to give her my 'what are you up to' look.

"What?" she questioned. "Can't a grandmother help her granddaughter out?"

No matter how innocent she was trying to look, I most certainly didn't buy it. "What are you up to, Gran? I thought you said my red high heels made me look _wanton_."

She giggled her cute little Gran laugh, before replying, "Yes, dear, but every woman also knows that they make our legs look great."

"Gran!" I was shocked at her explanation, but couldn't help but secretly agree. That was the whole reason I was debating on wearing them in the first place.

Behind me, Gran was still chuckling, as I hopped on one foot, trying to move towards the door at the same time trying to slide my last pump on. I practically fell out of the door onto the porch -- although I swear Gran pushed me -- in my rush to get to the car.

Eric had taken his usual position standing next to the passenger side, holding the door open for me. I never knew a persons face could shift from a soft smile to wicked leer in a matter of seconds, but Eric made it look effortless. "Good morning, Eric." I tried to give him my most sexiest smile. I knew that I looked pretty good this morning. I had even spent extra time making sure my hair remained curled at the ends. Through some of our discussions, I got the impression that Eric liked my hair down. So, today that's exactly what I did, leaving just the sides pinned back.

"Good morning, Sookie," he replied, reaching out for my free hand to guide me in to the car.

I about died when I heard Gran yell from behind me, "The pumps look great, dear!" I heard more giggling, then the screen door slam. What the hell was that? I knew my face had to now be the shade of the said, pumps.

"Yes, they do," Eric all but growled.

It didn't help matters any more when I slid in to the car to a couple of whistling girls in the back.

"Oh, stop it you two," I scolded. "You're just as bad as her."

Amelia stopped her amusement long enough to say, "I have a feeling today is going to be loads of fun! Wouldn't you agree, Pam?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sure your first official day will go quite well for you, Sooks!"

There was something so casual and relaxing about being called, Sooks. It made me feel like one of the gang. Like they had taken the time to give me a nickname. It felt great to finally be making some friends, and despite their incessant harassment of me, they seemed like a couple of girls that I could end up being very close to. After all, Gran always said, 'If they didn't pick on you, Sookie, then that would mean they didn't like you.'

As Eric slid in to the car, Pam asked, "So when do we get to meet your Gran, Sookie? She seems fun!"

"If I can help it...never." Well that comment just sent the girls in to another fit of laughter. I wasn't sure if I should join in on their contagious laughter, or continue to stare out the window, avoiding the subtle glances Eric would send my way -- to both my neck and legs. Feeling extra confident today with my outfit, I decided to not scold him. After all, it was kind of fun knowing that I had Eric's full attention.

The car ride was uneventful after the girls stopped giving me a hard time -- for the most part we rode in silence. Eric speaking less than any of us. I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't a morning person, since the majority of our car rides involved him looking at me, staring out the window, or keeping up a routine of gripping and relaxing his grasp on the steering wheel.

Either way, I knew he wasn't mad at me. At least that wasn't the way it seemed when he gave me that passionate kiss after dropping me off on Saturday night. Just the thought of it sent ripples through my torso.

I was more than ready to get out of the car when we finally pulled in to the parking lot. I bid the girls goodbye, and followed Eric towards the main office.

"I always stop in here first to see, Niall. You are more than welcome to come, or you may just go up to my office and I'll be there in a moment. This usually doesn't take long." Eric still seemed so quiet. Maybe it was just me, but I expected more of a reaction from him this morning. The time we spent on Saturday was monumental in terms of a relationship. Both of us were making a connection with the other. Maybe Eric was simply trying to separate business from pleasure -- and that was something I respected even more about him.

Wanting to make sure that he knew I, too, wanted to keep our work and private time separate, I agreed to just meet him in his office.

Just as I was rounding the corner to the stairs, my 'whoa is me; men are superior' trainer, caught my attention.

"Sookie!"

"Good morning, Bill," I responded with as little enthusiasm as someone being told they needed a root canal.

"Good morning. You look...nice, today. But, why are you not in your uniform? Did you forget the company policy already, Sookie?" His voice was laced with sarcasm that could not hide his resentment for woman in the workplace.

If I wasn't in public, I probably would have slapped him. I had never met someone that could get under my skin the way he could.

"Sorry to disappoint you Bill, but I will be working a new concept with Eric for awhile."

"I bet you will," he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Excuse me!" I retorted.

"Yes, Bill, what part of what Sookie just told you do you not understand?" I hadn't even realized that Eric was behind me. From the venomous glare he was giving Bill, and the low, even voice he asked in, I assumed that he had heard our conversation -- and was not happy.

"Well maybe you would care to explain then, _Eric_." Was Bill asking to get punched?

"First of all, I will never hear you speak to Sookie like that again. Second of all, I find that this is a matter that does not concern you. She told you that she was working on something with me, and that is the truth. That is also all you need to know. _You_ are not her boss."

"And you are?"

"Maybe," Eric said drawing out the sounds while keeping a leer on his face. I simply rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Men.

Bill really didn't have anything to say after that. I mean, what could he have said. Eric simply dismissed him by telling him, 'good day', then turning us to walk up the stairs to his office.

Everything was just as I remembered it -- except for the brunette sitting cross legged, skirt hiked up to mid-thigh, top shirt buttons undone, on top of his desk chewing on the tip of her pen. At first I thought maybe we had stepped in to the wrong office. But, when she purred out, "Good morning, Mr. Northman. What can I do for you this fine day?" while racking her finger nails along her exposed sternum, I jealously realized we were not.

I hated her already.

"Get. Off. My. Desk, Felicia. And, you can do nothing for me this morning -- or any other morning. I don't know how many damn times I need to remind you that you are not _my_ secretary. Leave." Geez! Did everybody know how to irritate Eric or what?!

"Fine. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back to check on you later." I couldn't tell if she was trying to be seductive by sliding off the desk, allowing her skirt to hike up a little more, or if it was just an accident. My bet was on the former.

Eric looked like he was about to lose it. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand to try to calm him, but I knew , that would be very inappropriate of me considering we were at work in front of people.

Luckily, Felicia just keep on walking -- until she got to me, that is. She leaned into me sideways like she was whispering a secret and said, "He's always so grumpy in the morning."

That earned her a the evilest look and a very stern, "Out!" from Eric. Even though it was very clear that she was not welcome in his office, I still couldn't help but not like her, and I didn't even know her. Just from the brief interaction with her, I knew I probably never would.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"She's Maxwell Lee's secretary, and she is, excuse my language, a gold-digger, or floozy.

"A what?" I had never heard that name before.

"It's a woman, who pretty much will date and _be_ with anybody who is somebody. If they are in management or have some sort of title, she goes after them."

"Oh. Maybe that's why I didn't like her," I said as I closed his door. I didn't want her to just come walking in whenever she felt like it.

"Yes. There really isn't anything to like about her -- unlike you." I turned around just in time to see Eric walking slowly over towards me.

"Um.. Eric, we're at work now. I thought we were on the same page when it comes to our relationship. At work we're co-workers, after work we're…"

"_Lovers_," he interrupted. His body had taken on a predatory look with determined eyes and slow, calculated movements. "I know what we talked about, but that was before I remembered that you wouldn't be in a uniform."

With both hands still behind me, I tightened my grip on the doorknob. Every moral in me was screaming to stop his advances, but the woman in me wanted him to move his ass faster. This was the first time that I was looking at the true dominant side of Eric -- and it was exciting and sexy as hell!

"Eric, please stop. You know this isn't appropriate. We need to keep our distance." I tried, really I did. But, I had no control over the heat and dry mouth that was now taking over me as I attempted to stop him.

"We will keep our distance later. Right now, I want a kiss." He had just finished his demand when he had finally approached me, leaning over, and placing his hands on both sides of my head. I needed to make a split second decision. If I didn't stand my ground now, it would lose its effect later.

It took every once of willpower in my body for me as I placed my hands on his chest and told him, "Oh, no you don't, Buddy. We're at work. You'll get your kiss later." I ducked under his arm. "If you're a good _boss_," I added with a playful smile.

"Oh, Sookie. I promise you that you will enjoy me being boss -- and working _under_ me." He had the sexiest grin on his face which made me think that there was some hidden meaning behind his words, but I wasn't sure.

"What? I thought that we were working together on this project, but you just said that I was wor…. Oh!… Eric!" When it finally dawned on me what he meant by his words, I was shocked, embarrassed, and much to my own surprise, extremely hot and bothered. I never had someone talk that way to me before. Even Sam, never expressed feelings like this. Hell, Sam never even touched me in certain places. But, the older that I got, and the more things I had heard from the kids at college, the more curious I became about it. And, Eric was clearly now making insinuations that had my brain spinning within seconds.

Lord, help me. I needed water -- and a fan.

Eric, undoubtedly picking up on my utter embarrassment, just chuckled before taking my hand, and said, "Come, Sookie. Let us get started," and led us over to the table and couch.

He handed me a legal pad and pen and asked me to write down everything that I thought would be needed to fabricate the pre-made assembly kits. Once I did, he started to apply approximate unit prices to each of the items, including the overhead for labor that would be needed. I was shocked at how quickly everything added up. I knew that this could possibly be the 'break' in the make-or-break part of the idea that I had come up with.

I started to get nervous. What if I was right and I really couldn't pull this off? What if I really wasn't worthy to play with the big boys? I was a female in a male world trying to prove my worth which was pushing me to an overly self-critical level as it was. Ugh! And just the thought of embarrassing Eric, made my stomach turn.

No. I had to calm down and stay focused. I just needed to remind myself that I was good at pressure situations and never backed down from a challenge. _Think, Sookie, think_, I encouraged myself. Putting myself in Eric's shoes, I tried to think of what kind of response I would want to hear. Obviously, we would have to find the money somewhere, without asking for more.

"Eric, the prices that you've listed for all these necessary items seems to be beyond what the company can afford in the middle of a war. We need to come up with another way."

"You're right, Sookie. The contract that we have with the War Department for building these bombers is under the stipulation that they will be manufactured both efficiently and economically smart. The items that you are proposing in the kit would only help to meet the efficient part of the agreement." I was beginning to notice that every time Eric was in the midst of thought with something frustrating or difficult, he would run his hand through his hair. He had already done it twice.

Since I knew very little of the inner workings of the factory, I sat thinking about how I wanted to approach this without making me sound too naive. "Please, just hear me out for a moment." I waited nervously for his response, which ended up being just a nod of the head.

"What if we took a couple of extra days to look in to the different expenditures. For instance, maybe there's an area that needs improvement in output vs input of money. I noticed in training, that workers were constantly walking past the windows dragging large garbage cans full of wiring out towards the dumpster. Why would they waste so much good material? If the company is spending so much money on materials, are they really making up for it in every plane they produce?"

Eric just did his whole, run his hand through his hair and stare off in to space routine, before he finally looked at me. "Damn, Sookie! Why did I not know about the dumping of supplies? It makes me wonder what else I haven't been privy to. It also makes me wonder what Clancy and his damn secretary Felicia have been up to, having not caught something like this earlier. Clancy is the man in charge of overhead issues." Eric's scowl made me want to never be on his bad side.

"Alright, Sookie. We're going to do this your way since it seems to me that you really are going to save us." He chuckled slightly, but it still had a hint of edginess to it. Eric was clearly not happy about what I just brought to his attention. Although, I knew he wasn't mad at me, just frustrated about the situation.

Ten minutes later, we sat looking over drawing after drawing of the current machinery and wiring components being used on the wing lines. We looked at past purchase inventories and compared them to output. We then looked at the amount of discarded materials that were either over purchased or thrown out due to being 'mistakes'.

One of the things we also wanted to take a look at was the production lines themselves. We noticed in some of the paperwork that some production lines tended to throw out much more supplies than others. Even though I knew , that could mean someone possibly being reprimanded or loosing their job, I felt horrible about it, but it needed to be done.

Eric and I seemed to work extremely well as a team. He would do all the drawing of components that would be feasible to place in an assembly package, and I did all the spec inventories on an Inventory sheet. He was really good at punching numbers and I was really good at deciphering mistakes.

We hadn't even noticed that we worked through lunch until Niall stopped by in the late afternoon to tell us he was heading out for a meeting. I was so focused on one of the purchase sheets, that I hadn't even noticed that he had walked in.

"Good afternoon, Sookie," he said bringing me out of my concentration.

"Oh, hello, Niall. How are you doing?" His presence was so similar to Eric's; it was comforting, but in a fatherly way.

"Very well, thank you, dear. I just came by to check on my two company saviors before I head out for the day. So, how are things coming along?"

"Great," both Eric and I responded at the same time, which we all laughed at.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they are," Niall responded by giving Eric a smirk. Again, I just rolled my eyes. Men were such an odd species.

"We've found some areas that we will be looking at more closely over the next couple of days," I told him while lifting up a stack of papers.

"Care to share some examples?" It was obvious that Niall was curious, based on the creases between his eyebrows.

Grabbing one of the papers on top of the pile, I explained, "Well this, for example, is a copy of an inventory report in which the company purchased the wrong diameter wiring, and instead of shipping it back or using it in another line, it was purged."

Niall looked even more curious when I had given him an example. "While I appreciate your thoroughness in finding negative overhead, that was not exactly what the original goal was for you to accomplish, Sookie."

"Yes. I'm aware that we were to focus on the assembly packages - and we are. But, when Eric first showed me the cost of parts and how much up front investment it would take to put the kits in place, I suggested we find areas that we could shave some over expenditure from. After all, it would be very counterproductive for the company to create excess expenditure, even though they would be gaining in efficiency."

Niall's eyes shifted back and forth between Eric and I for a few seconds, before they stopped on Eric's. "Is she for real?, he asked him while pointing at me.

"I assure you, that she is everything and more than you could ever dream of," Eric's voice was reverent and soft. I melted at his words and felt warmed by his affectionate smile. I wanted to slide closer to him and give him that kiss that he demanded from me earlier, and that I had refused. When was Niall ever going to leave?

But, he didn't leave. Instead he cleared his throat, breaking Eric and my adoring moment. When I turned to look at him, he was giving us such a knowing smile. I knew he could tell that Eric and I were falling for one another pretty darn fast. And for the first time, I didn't mind that people were picking up on that. I was beginning to feel comfortable where Eric and I were headed.

"Yes, well I best leave you two kids to your work. Sookie, I am extremely impressed with you young lady. You have proven to me that you are the perfect example of 'never judge a book by its cover'. I am pleased with your progress and have confidence in your ability to make the necessary changes. I know that you will not let me down when you pitch this idea of yours to Sorenson, the VP of Ford, and to deCastro and Madden, a week from this Wednesday."

"What?!" Eric and I both shouted.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so dramatic you two. I swear that you really are meant for one another -- both of you have a flair for dramatics."

What in the hell did he mean, _I have a flair for dramatics?_

"Next Wednesday, the both of you will present your ideas. You will have a working model and will demonstrate its efficiency. Need I remind you that we are under some serious pressure right now? This needs to be a win-win for us. And, Sookie, my dear. As you much as it pains me to say this, Victor Madden is a ruthless, chauvinistic son-of-a-bitch when it comes to woman in the workplace. Make sure that your throat is covered, because if I know him at all, he will be going for your jugular."

I could tell that Niall was serious and remorseful for what he had to explain to me. I glanced at Eric when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Sure enough, both his hands were plowing through his hair. God, both of these men were pushing my nerves to their limit.

Trying to give myself a little distance from the tension, I got up and walked over to Eric's desk. I leaned against the front and looked down. All I needed was to gather myself again. The ante just kept getting raised around me.

Moments passed by in silence until I finally had enough of myself pulled back together to face the men. Except Niall was no longer there. Eric was leaned back against the couch with his arm outstretched across the back.

"I promise everything will be fine, Sookie." He pushed himself of the couch and sauntered towards me.

"How do you know that, Eric? You forget-- _I'm_ the female here. I'm the one that gets to hear the sexist, demeaning things that men say about any female who chooses to do something other than stay in the kitchen and tend a garden. You don't know how hard it is sometimes to keep my mouth shut or keep a straight face when I hear things that bother me.

I'm trying really hard right now to prove that women are capable of being equal. So how can you tell me that everything will be alright when I'm going to go head-to-head with someone that has the power to knock me down. And, Eric, if I go down, then I'm sure you'll be dragged down right along with me. I can pick my own self back up if that happens, but if you get taken out with me, I won't be able to handle that. Maybe I should just back out now." My stomach turned at just the thought of me being responsible for Eric getting fired. No way was I willing to put him on the chopping block with me. I hope he got that message loud and clear.

I was so worked up, that I didn't even pay it attention that he was standing with his body pressed up against mine, pushing me back against the side of his desk, almost in a sitting position. One of his comforting hands found my waist, while the other smoothed over my hair, twirling one of the curls between his thick fingers.

Soothingly, he said, "Sookie, do you not remember in the park we vowed to one another that we would carry each other through rough times?"

"Yes, Eric, I do, but -- "

Cutting me off, he continued, "This is one of those times. Look at me, Sookie," he demanded. How could I not when he said it like that? My downcast eyes immediately sought out his. "We will get through this -- together. And, you will prove to that arrogant ass that you are more than capable of holding your own in this office. I believe in you. Niall believes in you. Why can't you believe in yourself?"

_Damn tears_, I thought, as one slipped down my cheek. I really was getting sick and tired of crying around this man.

"I appreciate the compliment, Eric. Really, I do. It's just easier said than done."

Again, I found my tears being brushed away by his caring thumbs that were outstretched from the hands that delicately held my face. "Trust me, Sookie. Just trust me when I say all will be well."

I shifted between blue orb to blue orb of his eyes. Just as I had been searching them this weekend for answers, I found them again. I had told myself on Sunday when I was reminiscing about our date that I would try to just let myself go with him. I had to learn how to open up and trust again, and Eric made me feel safe.

Nodding my head, I unfolded my arms and placed them at his waist. "I believe I owe you a kiss," I whispered while smiling.

The low rumble in his chest confirmed that those were the right words to say at this moment.

Each time his lips met mine with passion and desire, I knew I was falling for him faster and faster. And each time our kisses became more heated, so did my body, which scared me. I may not know a lot about sleeping with a man, but I understood and knew the desperate call of my body's desire to feel him closer.

I felt one hand tighten its grip on my waist, while the other hand shifted to the hem of my skirt. He grabbed at the muscle as he wrapped his hand around the side and to the back of my knee. He had never touched me there before and the sensation was driving me crazy. But, it was nothing to the heat that raced through me, the clench in my lower abdomen, and the wetness I felt between my legs, when I felt his firm hand slide along the outer contour of my thigh before twisting around to grip my bottom.

"_Eric_.." I sighed against his lips.

"Sookie.." I felt him push forward closer to my center. The feeling of his arousal on my inner thigh sent red flags waving in my conscience.

Urgently, and sadly, I broke off the kiss and pushed against his chest. "Too fast," was all I said.

I saw him close his eyes before nodding his head and taking the smallest step back.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Sookie, you do things to me … ," he sighed, racking his hand through his hair again.

"The feeling is mutual, if that helps any." Clearly he was having just as much trouble keeping his hands to himself that I was having.

"And those heels…what they do to your legs… ," he growled while staring at them.

When we both let out a heavy sigh at the same time, we both laughed.

"On that note, I have just the cure to douse the fire." I watched him walk behind his desk and bend to find something in the bottom drawer. After some banging around, he came up with two bourbon glasses and a bottle of Jack.

I giggled at the despairing look on his face. _Men_, I thought for the hundredth time today. But, apparently I was beginning to fit in with them. Soon I was clanking my glass against his, toasting to the cures of bourbon.

* * *

Could Sookie be thinking naughty things about her _boss_? I wonder what she plans on doing about that? *giggles*


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry for the horrendous length of this beast of chapter, but I had a lot of ground to cover and it just didn't feel right breaking this up! Oh - and you get your first slice of citrus -- which is also my first real attempt at writing citrus, so I hope it isn't a complete fail!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, PMs, and alerts! You have no idea how much that brightens my day and makes me want to write faster! *hugs*

Also, extra hugs and kisses to **Sunkisz **who made this chapter shiny, and held my hand and encouraged me through a few of my more self doubting moments *coughs lemons*. I just had to add something *rolls eyes at self*, so any additional mistakes are mine alone!

I'll be putting a picture of Eric's house and boat on my profile, as well.

I hope you enjoy this chapter -- it's an important one!

* * *

The next few days flew by. Eric and I had logged many hours researching the input and output of production materials; desperate to find a way to put my idea in to motion. Sometimes I felt like he was more excited about making my idea work than I was. I saw the passion and keen business sense that he possessed first hand -- which was both inspiring and intimidating. But overall, it was a complete turn-on to watch him in a domineering, take control role.

The days had been filled with a variety of emotions -- primarily from me -- as both of our stubborn attitudes tried desperately to find solutions. Having been told on my first day that I would present my idea to three cut-throat men should have made me throw in the towel, but Eric persuaded me in a very hands-on way that things would be okay. Really, how could I argue when he was such a good convincer? I decided to push through and keep my head held high. Don't get me wrong; I was terrified. But, I refused to let Eric, or anybody else, see me crumble so quickly.

It was the second day that was hell. It seemed like no matter what we did, we just couldn't get ahead. Floozy, I mean Felicia, (I still giggle thinking about what Eric coined her new name as) had brought us our requested stacks of inventory sheets from the different lines of production. Each was housed in an expandable file that looked like it was organized by the toddler room at church. When it arrived, I simply starred at it before looking at Eric and asking, "Are you serious?"

He simply shrugged, responding, "Do you see why I don't keep a secretary of my own? I would never lay my hands on a woman, but someone like Felicia, has me questioning my morals enough. I don't even want to take the risk of having the company send me someone like her. Besides, I can do everything myself."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, but how could I refute his claim when I could definitely see his point? Eric was extremely organized and I knew he had very little tolerance when it came to sloppy, unprofessional people. As for Felicia, just one of her was enough for any company.

She always made a point to stop by because she thought she left her pen in Eric's office. Then it was a file that she thought she left behind. That woman never even brought anything with her whenever she conveniently stopped by; so we conveniently stopped responding to her inquires. However, the more we ignored her immature antics, the worse they seemed to get.

The final straw was when she came in to Eric's office with her collared shirt-dress unbuttoned down to her bra. Inside, I was conflicted with feeling both embarrassed for her, and irritated with her provocative rudeness. On the outside, I new my body language had drawn attention.

Eric and I were in the middle of a conversation when she had made her unwanted appearance. Her brazenness at trying to capture Eric's attention stilled both my motions and voice which caused Eric to look in the direction of my ire.

"I'm just looking for a file that was misplaced. I think I may have accidentally put it in one of the piles I brought you earlier." She knew exactly what she was doing as she bent over at the waist with locked knees towards Eric's direction.

Trying to keep my eyes away from the awkward display in front of me, I diverted my attention back to the papers sitting on my lap and began shuffling through them with no purpose.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice had that tone of seriousness to it causing me to pause before looking up.

"Yes Eric?"

"Do you have any plans for Saturday?"

At first I wasn't sure what he was getting at. I was surprised that he would ask me such a personal question in front of Felicia when we were both trying extremely hard to keep our personal and work lives separate -- and trust me it took a lot of work on both of our parts. My surprise and wonder must have been displayed across my face because he just winked and lightly nudged my leg. Apparently he wanted me to play along.

"Why no, Eric, I don't. Why do you ask?" I asked coyly. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Felicia had slowed her shuffling of files and had raised her head to look at the two of us.

"Rasul, Pam's husband, is coming home from his business trip in California, so we're spending the day out on the lake at my house. Amelia will also be there and has invited Tray. I was wondering if you would like to spend the day out on the lake, as well?"

Instantly, I felt a swell of joy and panic all at once. Eric was asking me out again, in front of Felicia, and was inviting me to spend time surrounded by the people he called family. It also didn't fly past me that everybody was in pairs -- couples to be more exact. I felt honored that he was inviting me, to what I felt, was an intimate gathering. It also caused me to be nervous to be placed in such an intimate situation; however, I was determined to not let Felicia know that.

"I would love that Eric. I've heard Pam talk about Rasul, so it would be nice to finally meet the man. Thank you for the invitation."

Both of us sat smiling at each other for a moment, almost forgetting that there was a void still present in the room, until she drew our attention away from one another. "Yes, well, apparently the file is not here. I'll let you two get back to...work." I was simply enraptured inside when I got to hear the obvious irritation in her voice.

"Good day, Felicia. I will let you know if we find anything of yours; until then, I'm sure your attention is needed with your assigned boss, Clancy. I'm sure Niall would be very disappointed to learn that your attentions were being placed irresponsibly," Eric reprimanded.

She didn't respond to Eric's threat, but did manage to rattle one of the pictures on the wall with the slamming of the door. I couldn't have been more happy!

By the end of the week, we were finally able to find our first discrepancy in monetary numbers. Both of our moods seemed to lighten once we found the first problem, by Thursday afternoon we had found four additional problems that needed to be looked at. And, by close of business on Friday, our confidence had risen significantly with the prospect of having a solid presentation ready for Wednesday.

There were still some loose ends that needed to be tied up, but we agreed we would talk about them on Saturday when everyone was together. They didn't know it yet, but our friends would end up helping this idea come together. But for now, we allowed ourselves to focus our attention on having some down time with a fun weekend.

After much discussion between Pam, Amelia, Eric, and myself, we agreed that I would have my Gran drop me off at Eric's on Saturday around noon. Both Amelia and Pam had offered me a place to stay the night on Saturday, which filled me with warmth.

I couldn't even remember the last time that I stayed over at someone's house. It wasn't that families didn't open their homes to others, because open hearts and open doors were very common. It was just that I never had anyone close enough to me to offer that. In fact, if I hadn't been so excited, I probably would have had tears in my eyes with the kindness that I was being shown when they both opened their homes to me. In the end, we decided that I would stay with Amelia. It was closer to Eric's, and less uncomfortable on my part, than staying in the same house as Niall.

…

…

…

The directions that Eric had given me were extremely easy to follow and I was surprised at how close Eric lived. We had only been in the car for about ten minutes before I heard Gran break through the silence of the scenic drive. "Oh, my," she whispered in awe when we finally made it up the paved driveway.

I couldn't think of anything to say in response to her, for I too was in awe, just as she. The house was like nothing I had ever seen -- at least in person. Just past the tall oaks and maples, was a sprawling green lawn that served as a platform for a beautiful, and very large, two story modern house.

The dual tone of red brick on the bottom half and light colored stucco on the top, was front and center against a lush vegetation backdrop. All the bushes looked groomed, and the sidewalks clear of grass clippings and leaves. Clearly, Eric lived like he looked -- well groomed and beautiful, with a strong dominant presence.

"What is it again that Eric does, Sookie dear?"

I answered with just as much astonishment that she had asked in. "He's a Project Manager, but I know he is well respected, and has been working for the company for quite a long time."

"Of course," was all she quietly responded, as I noticed her still taking in the surroundings while the car came to a slow halt.

I started to grab the oversized bag from between my feet on the floor and place my hand on the door handle, when I turned to look at my Gran. She had such a sly look on her face -- the look of a silent conspirator up to no good.

"What now, Gran?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Nothing. It's just that I can see things are… going well for your future."

"Oh, stop with that nonsense, Gran. You're jumping the gun again. Pam gave me some great advice to just let things be, and so far, that has turned out to be some of the best advice when it comes to Eric and I."

Even though Pam's thoughtful insight had been very astute, secretively I couldn't help but feel a little flutter at Gran's hopeful future for myself. With each passing moment that Eric and I spent together in this short amount of time, I felt myself falling harder and faster than I ever had with Sam. Sometimes the depth of my feelings scared me, but I was enjoying this new adventure in my life and was unwilling to get off this ride just because I was a little unsure and nervous.

I leaned over to give Gran a kiss on her cheek, then asked, "Are you sure you're okay with me being away for the night? You're not nervous about me spending the day with Eric and then the night with someone you don't know?"

I thought for sure that she would bulk at me spending the night away from her without her knowing the others, but much to my surprise, she was actually excited.

"Now it's your turn to stop with that nonsense. Why would I mind? I am happy to see my adult granddaughter finally moving forward -- and in what seems to be the right direction," she added with a nod towards Eric's house.

"I just thought that you would be worried about me spending so much time with Eric at his house without your mindful watch," I playfully added.

Gran looked pensive for a moment before replying, "Sookie, dear, you are my greatest treasure and I love you with all my heart. But, you are young, beautiful, and intelligent woman that needs to find a treasure of her own. You are never going to be able to find that sitting around with an old woman."

"But, Gran…"

"No, buts, Sookie. It is time. A deplorable man would not have wasted his time calling an old woman to inform her of his intentions with her granddaughter."

"What?" I quickly asked, "What do you mean? Are you saying that Eric called you?" My mind was whirling. If Eric, had in fact phoned Gran, why?

"Yes, Eric rang me last night while you were out hanging up the laundry on the line. He wanted to tell me that he had no ill intentions with you and that you would be safe here today -- and I'm assuming tonight."

"Gran! I was not lying to you when I told you I was staying with Amelia."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, my dear. But, matters of the heart often lead us to matters of the body. Sookie, you are a smart girl, and I think you found yourself in the company of a very worthy man. You have a good head on your shoulders, you're just a little behind when it comes to relations. No doubt a result from the hurtful events of your past.

With that being said, I would not be dropping you off with an overnight bag if I didn't think that you were in safe hands. Eric's respectfulness at ringing me last night put any hesitation I might have had out of my mind. But, if you ever feel like you just want to come home, you know how to find me."

While one of her delicate, wrinkled hands patted my thigh, I wiped the small tears from my eyes. I don't think I would ever understand why I had been blessed with such an amazing grandmother.

"Thank you, Gran," I said leaning in to give her another kiss.

"You're welcome. Now go."

Just as Gran was exiting the driveway out on to the main road, I felt my bag being taken out of my grasp and replaced with a strong, large hand.

"Eric…" was all I got out before his mouth descended on mine. It was a gentle and soothing kiss -- just what I needed to brighten my mood once again.

With a smile on his face, he tugged on my hand to follow him. "Come, everyone is inside and Pam said something about wanting to see your bathing suit."

And just like that, my nerves kicked in again.

Pam had barely given me enough time to say, hi, to everyone, before she was dragging me off towards the bathroom with my bag still in hand. What I had seen in the blur of the house so far was amazing, but the main bathroom on the first floor was mint.

The floor was made of small white tiles that had a group of four black ones arranged in a flower pattern every so often. The bottom half of the wall was larger white tiles framed by smaller black tiles. And the upper part of the wall had been painted a beautiful robin's blue color. The white pedestal sink looked like it had never been used and I was almost afraid to touch anything in fear of leaving behind smudges.

"Alright, let's see it, Sookie." Pam's excitement was a little intense not to think something was up.

"See what Pam?"

"Your suit. More specifically, Eric's reaction to your less clothed body."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Of course. Now let's go." She shooed me in to the bathroom and closed the door, obviously done discussing this matter.

I took off the yellow sundress I had on, and replaced it with the Cole's bra style top and short skirt bottom. It was a new style of swimsuit that had just started coming out the summer before. In efforts to save fabric for the war time effort, designers had started to take away the midriff portion of the common one-piece suits. It took a little getting used too, but the small red and white checker pattern accented my tan nicely which gave me more confidence in wearing it.

After the fourth impatient knock, I opened the door. I knew that Pam would take her time with looking me over, but I didn't realize she would look like she was ready to pounce on me.

"Oh, yes, today is going to be loads of fun. Eric is going to have an incredibly hard time keeping his hands to himself."

I didn't know whether to feel complimented or completely embarrassed. Either way, I reached back down to the ground to pick up my discarded sundress, and threw it back on as a cover up. Pam just rolled her eyes and started walking away, while telling me to follow her.

Walking back in to the living room, I noticed that Amelia was absent and the men were in a jovial conversation. It took only brief seconds before our presence was noticed, and the men halted all talking. I had been whisked away so quickly when I first got here, that I never had the chance to really take in Eric. But, now, watching him approach me, I could finally run my eyes over his very delectable form.

All the men were wearing some style of short and polo shirt, but Eric's taut black shirt and tight, short khaki shorts had my mouth watering in no time. He placed his arm around me and kissed my temple, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered in my ear, causing my smile to grow larger.

"Me, too," I responded while looking up at him.

"Amelia is in the kitchen getting things around for a boat ride and swimming down at the lake. Pam's gathering towels, so all you need to do is sit back and relax. Today is about us having fun -- especially you."

Drawing my brows together in confusion, I asked, "Me? Why me?"

"Well granted, we have all been working very hard, but you, my angel, have put in a tremendous amount of effort and dedication to making our company move forward. I also know that you're nervous about the upcoming presentation, so even though I said we would discuss a few things in regard to that, I have changed my mind. I would like nothing more for than you to enjoy this day, so there will be no discussion of work."

"So, you made the decision for me?" I said teasingly.

"Yes. I did." He tried to sound domineering, but his soft smile contradicted his intent.

"A little heavy handed don't you think?"

"Of course."

"Well, then maybe I should come up with an order that makes you do something I want, to satisfy me. It seems only fair."

His countenance suddenly looked impish when he pulled me closer to his body and leaned further down by my face. I could feel the heat from his mouth when he asked, "And what is it that you want, Sookie? Because trust me when I tell you that you will be more than satisfied with me."

Eric's forward statement, coupled with the closeness of his body, had me tingling all over. I was learning that his voice and sexual innuendos had my body trained like the Pavlov dogs experiment.

Licking my lips and clearing my dry throat, I pushed back against his chest while telling him, "I think I'll go help Amelia in the kitchen."

He just chuckled, knowing exactly what he had done to me, and stepped back to let me by.

After helping Amelia in the kitchen with packing up enormous amounts of food and drinks, we all made our way down to the dock where Eric's boat was tied up. I just couldn't get over how beautiful everything was. The lawn was immaculate; adorned with trimmed lilac bushes, and large maple trees that closed the yard off from the rest of the world.

Suddenly, Pam shrieked from her husband picking her up, throwing over her shoulder, and running towards the dock. We all laughed, watching Pam's upper body bounce against Rasul's back. It was so relaxing watching everyone letting their hair down, so-to-speak.

Tray thought it would be fun to drag Amelia down to the boat in the same fashion, however, she was having none of that. Instead, it ended up being a playful game of chase, and seeing what types of shrieks he could get from her when he would reach out when he closed the distance between them.

Eric didn't even attempt that with me, for which I was thankful. Instead, he reached for my hand and squeezed it, giving me his perfect Arm-and-Hammer commercial grin. It was if he knew that I needed to be eased in to this new social environment. I often found myself thinking that he knew more about me than I did myself, which was irritating and comforting all at the same time.

By the time we made it down to the dock, Tray and Rasul were already pulling the canvas cover off the top of the boat, revealing a gorgeous red and white Chris Craft. The only reason I knew what brand it was, was because a couple of annoying boys in my college physics class had done a presentation on the aerodynamics and drag of the new double barrel model that was making its debut. While I didn't know exactly how much they cost, I knew that this was one of the newer models, therefore, only realistically available to the financially able.

I was starting to feel overwhelmed by all that I was seeing. While I, myself, wasn't poor, I still didn't come close to meeting Eric's financial stability. This was a league I had never been part of before and all it did was pique my curiosity even more about who Eric was.

"Alright, everybody on!" Rasul announced. I noticed that Pam and Amelia both were discarding their coverups before allowing their men to help them on the boat. I was not surprised to see Pam's blue flowered suit to be made up of less cloth than mine.

"Don't be so shy, Sookie," Pam goaded me. By the smug look on her face, I knew that she just wanted to be able to watch me.

Not wanting to draw anymore attention to myself, I lifted my sundress over my head and dropped it on to the deck.

"Eric, don't you just love Sookie's suit," Pam giggled. I think my new mission in life was going to be figuring out some way to get her back for constantly embarrassing me.

Shyly, I looked up at Eric. I knew that Pam had pretty much encouraged him to look at me, but the shocked look on his face made me feel extremely self conscience. After a brief hesitation he held out his hand to me, but instead of helping me in to the boat, he took a step closer and leaned down to my ear once again. "You are absolutely stunning, my angel. I am one lucky man to have you." This wasn't a sultry declaration, but rather and endearing sentiment.

"Thank you, Eric. You're not so bad yourself," I replied with a smile.

"Not so bad? I think I'm quite the catch, if I do say so myself."

"Well, see, that's just it. I knew you were arrogant enough to already believe that, so I chose not to point out the obvious," I said while poking him in the chest. He just chuckled.

"The point is that you realize it."

I just rolled my eyes. "Help me on board before I push you in." Laughing, he helped me over the side.

We spent the next couple of hours traveling around the lake. Occasionally, Eric would speed up all of a sudden if he saw Pam standing up to get something, which would force her to fall backwards. After making a few laps, Rasul anchored the boat in the middle of the lake to give us some time to eat and talk.

The conversations we had were light-hearted and fun. I learned that Amelia wanted to go back to school to become a nurse, which Tray was more than encouraging about. You could really tell that the two of them were falling in love. I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Eric and I looked to everyone else.

It seemed like we couldn't be apart from each others touch for too long. While he drove the boat, I would stand to the side of him with his arm holding me tight to his body. When we were anchored or idle, he would always drag me on to his lap, or kiss me on top of the head and whisper some nice -- and very naughty -- things in my ear.

Every once in awhile I would see Pam watching us with a smirk on her face. At first it bothered me that people were witnessing our public display of affection, but it didn't take long for that feeling to be muted by the overwhelming pull I felt towards him -- and I was sure, him towards me.

It was also clear that Rasul loved his wife very much. In fact, I think that Eric and he were having an unspoken competition of who could touch and kiss their partner more. After watching the two of them together, it wasn't a surprise when Pam announced that her and Rasul where going to be trying to have a baby now that he was home. I was very happy for the two of them.

As we all joked and talked about our lives and future prospects, I felt, with out a doubt, that I had found friends that I could call my family. Both Pam and Amelia had informed me that no matter what happened between Eric and I, they would always consider me part of their family. In response, Eric told them that I wasn't going any where, and that they had just better start getting used to the fact that we would, eventually, be a true family.

I played it off at first by joking and laughing that he was only saying that to keep himself on my good side. Eric retorted back that he would take me on any side, which of course, caused a boisterous bout of laughter, and one extremely embarrassed, Sookie. However, what I was really covering up was the combination of nervousness and heart warming joy. I was sure he was joking, but still, it gave me pause.

We arrived back to Eric's when the sun was just starting to set beyond the horizon. Everyone wanted to go for a swim before it got to dark, so as soon as the boat was tied up, we girls (who were already in our bathing suits) jumped in. The water wasn't as warm as it would be in August, but it was temperate, none-the-less.

We swam around as the men began shedding their clothes to reveal their swimming shorts. I nearly drowned, from forgetting to kick my feet while wadding, as I watched Eric remove his clothes. I had never seen a man as well fit as he. In fact, I didn't even know the human body had that many muscles in it! He was simply magnificent -- and he was mine!

Giving me wink, he dove in, and came up right in front of me. I squealed when pulled me forcefully against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck to help support me and realized that that had to have been his intention all along. I had to give him credit for creativity.

Giving me a quick kiss, he pulled back to look at me. "I love the feel of your body against mine. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it."

"You're so bad."

"And the goal is to make you equally, if not more, indecent than myself."

"Eric!" I gasped, reprimanding him by playfully slapping him on the arm.

"You're so easy to get a riled up."

"Hardly."

"You're right," he grabbed my knee and pulled my leg up around his waist, "you are quite the challenge to get you to yield to me."

It wasn't hard to miss the feel of what he wanted me to yield to on the inside of my thigh. It was times like these that I could feel my resistance to his persistence start to crumble. I always felt like I was the dominant one in my relationship with Sam, so obviously things never got heated between us out of fear of what he would think of me. Being with Eric was completely the opposite. He was the true definition of alpha male, allowing me, for the first time ever, to submit and let someone else take charge. It was a form of freedom for me, and I loved it.

"Are you two stuck together, or do you think you would like to come join your friends?" Pam's voice echoed in the dusk air.

I blushed and Eric growled at her words. With some reluctance, he let go of me so that we could swim over towards the others. We swam until there was only a sliver of light left in the sky, then got out and dried off.

After helping clean up, Pam and Rasul bid us good night and left for home. It was obvious that they just wanted to be alone with another. And apparently so did Amelia and Tray, because soon they disappeared, but to where I had no idea. That left a towel wrapped Eric and I alone in the house.

"I think I'll go change out of my suit now."

"I will go change as well and meet you back in the living room."

I quickly changed out of my wet suit and hung it over the side of the tub and made my way back into the dimly lit living room. I didn't even notice that Eric was in the corner until he moved something that made me jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. The sky is in perfect condition for laying out under the stars, so I thought I would grab a couple of blankets to make it more comfortable for our viewing," he stated as he opened a wooden and leather chest and pulled out the same plaid blanket that we had used that day at the park.

"Oh. That sounds nice."

"You say one thing, but the look on your face leads me to believe you don't want to."

"No! That's not it. It's just that it's starting to get a bit chilly outside and I forgot to pack a sweater." I had changed in to one of my most casual dresses that had short sleeves, dipped low in the front, and was snug to my chest. The bottom was much shorter than that of a dress I would have worn to work in the factory; making it inappropriate for me to wear any other time than in a casual setting.

"Well that's an easy fix. Give me a minute and I'll be right back," he said as he headed up the carpeted stairs leading to the second floor.

I took a seat on the soft navy chair while I waited for him to return. I felt so comfortable sitting here in Eric's house. Everything that I had seen so far, reflected Eric's personality. It was very modern with rich woods and warm colors. He had done an amazing job at decorating and furnishing his home, and I could tell that he took pride in his home and possessions, but I was curious how he could afford such luxuries. I had been taught to never ask such personal questions that had no impact on myself, for it being considered extremely rude, but still I wondered.

"Penny for your thoughts," his deep voice spoke from behind me.

Standing up, I continued on with my observation, only this time verbally. "I was just admiring your beautiful house again. It almost feels surreal being surrounded by so many new, modern things. While I feel comfortable here, I also feel like I need to be careful as to not move anything out of place, or leave behind a speck of dust."

He didn't say anything in retort to my declaration, but continued to approach me with a waded fabric in his hand. "Lets get situated outside and I will explain a little more about myself with you." He draped a V-neck, button down brown cardigan over my shoulders and carefully helped me put my arms in the sleeves. I could have done it myself, but I was transfixed on his clear blue eyes holding my gaze as he put his sweater on me. As simple as the gesture was, it made me feel special, cared for, even respected, as he intimately adorned me with his own clothing.

We made our way out to a flat piece of ground, just beyond the patio, where he found a perfect place to put down a blanket. He laid us down and covered us up with the other blanket, making sure to pull me in as close to his body as possible. Both of us were laying on our backs staring up at the picture perfect, starry night.

"Do you mind telling me about everything I've seen here today? Forgive me if I'm asking something too personal, it's just that this day has been filled with so many things that I never would have expected."

"Of course. I want you to be able to ask me anything, and I want us to know everything about one another."

"I like the sound of that." I curled up in to his side even tighter, my head facing upwards while resting in the crook of his shoulder. His hand that had a grip on me loosened to rub up and down my arm as he spoke.

"Like I told you earlier, my parents died when I was very young, leaving me a very comfortable inheritance. My dad owned a prominent export business, and with me having been an only child, I was left with everything. Uncle Niall, admirably took care of my endowment for me until I was old enough to understand the value of what I had inherited."

"It sounds like Niall cares for you very much."

"Yes, he does, as I do him. He took over the role of father immediately after he took me in. His role shifted from uncle to father figure without hesitation. Now, we are more like great friends."

"That's the way I feel about Gran."

"Yes, I suppose your Gran is a lot like Niall in that regard."

"When did you decide to get your own place? From what Pam has said, it sounds like your home pales in comparison to Niall's. If there was so much room, why leave?"

"After the ordeal of Anya, I was insufferable. Not only was I hurt, but I was extremely bitter about the events. A big part of me felt guilty that I had let her go on her own, and until very recently, I carried the pain and anger with me like a security blanket." He tightened his grip around my shoulders indicating that I was the reason for him being able to release some of his pain. It made me happy to know that together we were helping one another.

"After months of trying to find reason and answers at the bottom of a bottle and.. a few other meaningless activities, Niall sat me down and forced me to come to terms with the tragedy. The next day, Copley, Amelia's father, happened to be visiting, so I decided to ask him about building a house since that was his area of expertise. He brought over sample home plans later that week, and two months later we broke ground."

"Wow, Eric! I would have never known that you were effected so deeply by her death. You seem so cool and collected."

He shifted me in his arms so that we were lying on our sides, staring into one another's eyes. Brushing his finger tips through my hair by my ear, he continued. "I am now, Sookie. Not until a few weeks ago had I ever felt this happy. Niall got the ball rolling nearly five years ago, but it was you who finally made me see the light."

So much of what he was saying seemed to mirror what I felt. Granted, his pain had been going on for much longer than mine, but Niall seemed to be to Eric what Gran was to me. And on top of it all, we were both responsible for each others current state of happiness. Maybe I really was destined to meet Eric, like Gran reminded me every day.

Thinking of Gran brought back the memory of what she had told me about Eric. Maybe now was as good a time as any to ask him the questions that had been in the back of my mind all day. "Eric, why did you phone my Gran last night?"

After a moment of silence, he answered, "You are important to me Sookie, and I don't want there to be any doubt in anyone's mind of that. I wanted her to know that you would be safe today, and in the future."

"Future?"

"I had a feeling that I would enjoy seeing you here, with me and my family, in my house, and in my arms. And, I was right. I want you to feel safe and happy here so you will come back."

"I am happy here, Eric. And you make me feel safe like none other. I want to come back, if you'll have me." I leaned up and took his bottom lip between mine, enjoying the taste that was only Eric.

The kiss became more and more intense. I could feel myself being rolled on to my back and Eric pressing more on to my front. My hands grasped the muscular planes of his sides, reaching up to hook my hands around his shoulders. He moved my head so that I was lying directly on the blanket which allowed his hands more freedom. The one he had placed on my middle to roll me over came higher up my side until I felt his thumb rub over my chest.

Without realizing what I was doing, I raised one of my knees and planted my foot flat on the ground. My breathing picked up ten fold when I felt his own knee slide up the length of my straight leg, the same bulge I had felt earlier in the lake, coming to rest on my thigh. His mouth began trailing from my chin and across my jaw, until making its way down the side of my neck that I had instinctively bared to him. His lips tugged at my skin, the wetness of his tongue following the curve of my neck sent a tingling sensation from behind my ear straight to my chest.

The blanket covering us seemed to be smothering me from our increasing body heat. My own breath felt hot as each exhale ricocheted off of the side of Eric's face and hair, and back to myself. I could feel an occasional tug at both the sweater and the buttons on my dress as Eric whispered his intent in between his demanding kisses.

"Let me taste you, Sookie." His voice was deep and heavy.

"You already are." I responded just as raspy.

"No, Sookie. I want to taste you here." His roaming hand settled on top of my breast and squeezed. I gasped at the sensation, realizing just how much I really wanted to scream, 'yes,' but was hesitant on what he would think of me. Thankfully, his body answered my silent desire, as I felt the tepid air glide against my recently covered skin.

His lips commenced their way across my collar bone and down towards their objective. I felt the tips of his fingers reach inside the cup of my bra, pulling it down to reveal my breast and I couldn't help but want to watch. I wanted to know what Eric was doing to create these sensations that had my pulse climbing and center feeling wetter.

Placing my hand in his hair, I watched as his tongue broke beyond the barrier of his lips to swirl around the harden bud and up along the side of it. Each encircle of his tongue tingled and rippled through my body. His eyes shot up to catch my gaze. I couldn't decide which I wanted to look at more, his hooded glare or the powerful tongue enveloping my nipple. When I saw his lips finally take in the entirety of my breast, I sighed, "Eric." His response was a deep moan.

Resting my head back on the blanket, I focused on every squeeze, lick, suckle, and nibble. Soon, his mouth was replaced with his gentle, yet demanding fingers as he squeezed and tugged on the rigid bud. Bringing his opposite hand up, he pushed the fabric off my other breast and payed just as much tantalizing attention to the newly exposed one as he did the first. I was so caught up in the feeling he was creating within me, that it barely registered that his hand had moved away.

He gripped the knee that was bent upwards under the blanket as his mouth continued to send my mind into a lust filled haze. It wasn't until I felt the soft touch of his finger tips trail up the inside of my leg, that warning bells shot off in my head, causing me to abruptly sit up on my elbows.

"Eric.. I…"

His roaming fingers stopped and went back to gripping my knee. Lightly he pushed me back to the blanket. "Shhh, Sookie. I promise I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. You are safe with me."

"Eric, I've never.. I don't know if I can..."

"Do you trust me Sookie?"

I didn't even hesitate when I responded, "Yes, Eric, I do."

"I promise you that you're safe with me. All I want to do is touch you -- will you let me do that?"

"Y...yes. It won't hurt will it?"

He smiled and leaned over me. "No, my angel. It will feel quite the opposite, I guarantee it." He kissed me lightly, then slowly picked the intensity back up, until the heat and passion over took my body once again.

This time I didn't stop him when I felt his fingers rub up and down along the sensitive crease between my leg and panties. When he moved his mouth back to my chest, it created the perfect distraction for him to move his hand up to the top of my panties and slid his fingers towards my untouched sex. I felt one of his fingers trace the juncture of my folds, pushing harder and harder with each up and down motion, until finally it slipped in between them and into the wetness.

He growled into my breast as soon as he felt me. Releasing me from his mouth, he whispered, "So fucking wet." Looking up at me he asked, "Do you feel what I feel, Sookie? Do you feel how wet you are? Do you feel how easy it is for my finger to slid over you?"

"Yes, Eric, I do." I managed to get out through my erratic breathing. I could feel him continue to press harder, until I felt a finger go deep within me that caused me to moan with a sound that was deep and feral.

"Fuck, Sookie. You're so hot and tight."

He continued to thrust his finger in and out of me, starting slow at first, then picking up the pace. I had never felt anything like this before. Never had I had something inside of me. It felt naughty and completely erotic -- I wanted more.

I felt pleasurable pressure and soon figured out that he had added an additional finger. I felt my stomach clench and chest tighten ever further. Wetness seemed to be streaming out of me which made me part my legs even further. My body had never had such a reaction to anything before and I wasn't sure if this was normal or not.

Staring up into Eric's darkened eyes, I licked my lips and confessed, "Eric, I feel like my chest is tightening."

Huskily, he whispered, "I know my angel, that is normal."

I continued to pant and focus on the increasing coiling sensation as it moved from my chest, lower.

"Eric, something feels funny. I feel like my insides are tugging on you and that I'm going to explode."

"It's okay, my angel. Just let go and let that tugging feeling take over. I'm right here. You're safe."

I felt him place his thumb at the top of my sex and push hard in a circular motion. All of a sudden I felt like the spring that had been increasingly tightening released, making my body shutter and convulse without any of my own control over it. "Eric!" I shouted.

Using his other hand, he reached around the crown of my head to grab a strand of hair to pull it out of the sheen of sweat on my forehead. He bent down and kissed my lips as I felt my insides clench and release around his slowing fingers.

Feeling an overwhelming sensation of relaxation, I closed my eyes, smiling, and let out a sigh. He was right, what he did to me was fantastic. I hoped he planned on doing that again, and soon!

I felt the elastic of my panties snap back against my abdomen as he released his hand from its confines. Opening my eyes to look at him, I watched him put his fingers in his mouth and growl.

I was shocked. Did boys do that? I've never heard of anything like that before. Did it taste good?

I must have been talking out loud again, because Eric got very serious before replying, "Not all boys like that, Sookie. But, I just had to taste you, and I'm so glad that I did. You taste sweet -- like honey. I hope to taste you directly from between your legs soon."

"Eric!"

Laughing he started to sit up. "I think it is time we go inside, get cleaned up, and go to bed."

"Is Amelia back?" I was suddenly embarrassed. "What if she saw or heard us, Eric? I'll never be able to face her again."

"Amelia and Tray are in one of my guest rooms on the opposite side of the house from where we'll be sleeping. And trust me when I say, you have no reason to be embarrassed. I'm quite sure that Amelia and Tray are having their own fun."

I still wasn't sure how I felt about sleeping in the same bed as Eric. Part of me felt shameful at the prospect, while the other part was excited. I wasn't ready to leave Eric just yet and something about what just happened between the two of us, made me want to never leave him. I felt like it brought us even closer.

Eric told me that I could change in the bathroom where my bags were while he went upstairs to clean up and change. When I asked him why he needed to clean up again, he informed me that I wasn't the only one who had their release - which really caused me to blush.

By the time I made it to his room at the end of the hall on the second floor, he was already in bed. He was sitting up against the headboard, his nightlight highlighting his perfect upper body. I just couldn't get over how handsome he was. He smiled when he saw me finally come in to the room. Without talking, he grabbed the opposite corner of the comforter and pulled it back, indicating he wanted me in bed.

Setting my bag down in front of the oak dresser, I made my way to the bed and crawled in. Eric didn't waste a second to scoot himself down and pull me up against his side. I finally got comfortable when I found the perfect niche for my head at the apex of his shoulder, and draped my arm across his chest.

Peppering the top of my head with kisses, he murmured, "This feels good. This feels right."

I kissed his side. "Yes, Eric, it does."

* * *

Awww -- doesn't everybody wish they had their own personal Eric pillow?! :P So, hopefully I didn't fail you to bad on the citrus? I'm curious to what you thought about the chapter. Obviously, this one has set the stage for more things to come!

* * *

*Wheels in chalk board for history lesson*

~ Chris-Craft boats were 'born' in Michigan. They became a very hot commodity on the lakes of Michigan around the 20s. At first, they were only sold to very wealthy people, such as Henry Ford, but soon afterwards, started to be marketed to the middle class. Obviously, the high end boats were very popular -- and remain popular -- with the wealthy and famous.

~ Tudor houses --while still very popular -- had a popularity boom around the 30s, 40s, -- especially in midwest and northern states (and countries) because of their roofs. The roofs are very steep, which allow for snow and heavy rain to fall off of.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I knew that this was a rare opportunity, and I wanted to take in everything that I could before she woke -- not to mention, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The splay of her golden hair stood out against my dark navy sheets and curled around the edge of the pillow. Her thick eyelashes would occasionally flutter from the dancing of her eyelids while in her dream state. I watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest with each silent breath that she took. Everything about her was beautiful -- and I couldn't get enough.

Rarely did people ever surprise me the way that this angel before me had. From the moment she walked in to that office weeks ago, up until this very second, she occupied and owned nearly every free, waking moment that I had to myself. And the thing that intrigued me the most, was her complete naivety to that fact, that day after day, I found myself falling more and more in love with her.

Running my finger lightly over the curvature of her soft pink lips, had me thinking about everything this mouth had shared with me since the first time I laid eyes on her. Her silly quips and innocently suggestive responses and actions, had drawn me in immediately. The subtle, yet affective, recalcitrant way in which she dealt with Bill had me feeling pride and satisfaction towards her untraditional social constraints. The sadness in her voice when she spoke of her past had my heart aching to hold and protect her.

Whenever I hear the sadness in her voice coupled with the look of despondency in her eyes, never has my heart yearned to console another as it does when I see heartache on _her_ face. Ever since my parents' deaths, I have always been reserved in my ability to share and give of myself with others. I allowed one person to breech that wall years ago, which only led me to further hurt and a determination to never let such a thing happen again.

My career became my love; my mistress; my life. Because of that, I became everything the company wanted in an employee -- and I was good at it. Niall may have opened the door, but it was me that worked my ass off and gained the respect that helped me climb the career ladder.

For nearly the past seven years, I earned every penny that came in each one of my checks. And, as Sookie observed, I've done very well for myself. Add my inheritance to that, and I could easily take some time off for awhile; although I never would. This was my life, and I enjoyed it. But, ever since she came sauntering in to it, I found myself fantasizing what it would be like to have her as a permanent fixture. Could I ever be what she needed and deserved? Did I even want that?

I let my eyes travel down from those luscious lips to the hands resting clasped up by her face. Those delicate hands called to me, or more like me to them. I wanted to feel the heat of them resting on my face as I took her lips between mine. I needed them on my chest, my back, and lower. She had no idea how much I wanted to push her to her back at this moment, and continue where we left off on my front yard.

Last night, her voice did things to me that I never thought possible. God help me, I have never known a woman to be so innocent, yet seductive, at the same time, and it nearly broke ever thread of reservation I had tried to maintain around her.

I closed my eyes to let the image of her lying beneath me, on that old plaid blanket, play out like a movie in my head. I knew the minute I leaned over to kiss her, my resolve was slipping and that I needed more. I couldn't help myself when I told her I needed to taste her, and boy, was I ever glad that she didn't deflect my hand and my mouth.

The smoothness of her skin against my lips; the taste of sunshine and summer danced across my taste buds; the rosy erect bud trailing across the middle of my tongue; her breasts were beyond compare, and seemed to be made to fit perfectly in my large hands. And fuck me, if she didn't watch. Most woman would disengage from eye contact so as to enjoy the sensations being given to them, but not feel as though they were asking for them. Imagine my surprise when my angel, actually leaned up to watch me bring her pleasure. She was voyeuristic just as me, thus, solidifying that she was my match in every way.

Despite the pleasure I found in finally taking her glorious bounty in to my mouth, the alpha male inside of me wasn't sated -- it still craved for more. Before I knew what I was truly doing, I had placed my hand on her knee. Part of my brain was fighting for focus on the homage I was paying to her breast, while the other part had an overwhelming desire to touch what I felt was mine.

When I felt her jerk upwards from my trailing fingers, I knew the answer to the question that I had had since the day at the park; she was untouched. I'm sure that there was no way I could have gotten harder at the thought of that. While my life consisted of a few occasional trysts with the less virtuous of woman, I often found myself wondering if Sookie had ever let her former prospective spouse touch her.

Her virginal questions of what it would feel like with me caressing her unexplored sex, and the panic that resonated in her voice, had me seeking her permission to grant her pleasure like she had never experienced before. It was at that very moment that her trusting eyes nodded their approval when I knew I needed to keep her safe and protected, just like I had told her earlier. I continued to tell her that she was safe; because she was.

It had been so long since I found myself enjoying the feeling of being with another, that I couldn't restrain myself from letting her know how good she felt and tasted. I was used to doing what I wanted, when I wanted. But, when she gave me the gift of her trust when I asked to touch her in the most intimate of ways, everything changed in that instant. Everything became about her; Her pleasure, her comfort, her safety, and her trust.

And, much to my own astonishment, I found myself only wanting to give her this and nothing more. Not only did I know that she was a principled young woman that would never want to give herself fully to me without being wed, but I also did not want that from her. She was above that, and worthy of so much more; maybe even more than what I could give her.

Instead, I forced myself to reign in every growl and every moan. I focused on the way she looked at me and reacted to every thrust and twist of my fingers deep inside her; memorizing what she enjoyed best. When she told me that she was about to experience her release, I followed her lead and let go myself. Never in my entire life had something like that happened.

In fact, I prided myself on my control, so obviously, I was astonished that she had evoked such pleasure in me despite the lack of skin-to-skin contact. I wanted to tell her what she had done to me, but I knew she was not ready to hear that without causing her embarrassment. I needed this moment to be all about her enjoyment, while staying calm, and not realizing just how intimate we had actually been. I had a feeling if attention was drawn to that fact, Sookie would have a very hard time coming to terms with that.

Without thinking about what she would think, I put my once sheathed fingers into my mouth. Something told me I would thoroughly enjoy the taste of her innocence, and I was absolutely correct. I knew I would always hunger for her unique and captivating taste. She was unlike anything I had ever experienced, or anyone I would ever want to again.

Looking at her now -- still -- as I had been for the last hour, I found myself wrapped in a feeling of contentment and peace at a level that I had never been made aware of before. Sure, I had found happiness in Anya, but there was always the hesitation of fully giving of ourselves, to each other. With Sookie, everything just seemed to slip in to place with little effort or dubiousness, despite the defectiveness of the barrier I tried to maintain around myself.

I traced each one of her clasped fingers with my own, while watching her still fluttering eyes. Suddenly, I heard a shift in her breathing and felt a twitch in her leg, and knew that she was starting to come awake.

I panicked momentarily, fearing that she would regret everything that we shared together last night. I steeled myself for every excuse and tirade; while anticipating every fearful statement, and tear shed. Much to my surprise, they never came.

"Hey there mister." A soft smile crept across her face as her raspy morning voice greeted me. I etched into memory, and catalogued every pitch and tone that hit my ears, so that I would always remember the first time her beautiful, imperfect morning sounds acknowledged my presence near her.

"Good morning, angel. I trust you slept well last night?" I couldn't help but mirror her look of ease.

"Better than I ever have. Thank you."

I wanted to kiss those full pink lips that I had been staring at for the past hour, but didn't want to push my luck with her. Instead, I brushed some of the loose strands of hair off her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're welcome to stay here whenever you want, my angel. I enjoy waking to the sight of you in my bed."

I felt her tense and just knew that my damn mouth had said something that she disagreed with.

"Eric, I think we need to talk about last night."

'_Damn it, Northman,'_ I thought to myself. I just had to open my damn mouth. I leaned back and took her hands in mine. This was my only chance to make this right with us, and quell any panic or fear she may have about what we did. I meant every word that I had said, but she clearly was not ready to hear such a bold statement. "Alright, my angel. Tell me what's on your mind."

Adverting her eyes downward, she softly spoke of her concerns. "Eric, I'm not sure how to feel about everything. I'm having a hard time accepting that what I did was okay, when everything felt so right with you. A big part of me feels...ashamed, maybe even guilty that I just let you.. well, you know.."

"Sookie." I tilted her head up with my fingers under her chin. I needed her to see that I was genuine in my acknowledgments. "I know that you are probably most indecisive in your feelings because you are unsure of how I feel, yes?"

Nodding her head, she kept her eyes on me, silently giving me permission to continue. "Then let me share first. Let me start off by saying, 'sorry', if you feel as though I pushed you too quickly last night." She started to shake her head 'no', and open her mouth, but I stopped her from speaking.

"Sookie, there is truly nothing you need to feel ashamed about. I know that you have never allowed someone to do what I did, and I feel deeply honored that you had enough faith in me to allow me that close to you. I did not, and will not, take for granted the trust you gave me last night."

I could see the moisture start to pool on the lower rims of her eyes, and I prayed desperately that it was not from hurt or embarrassment. I would never forgive myself if I pushed her too far, too fast, only to lose her.

I gently squeezed her hands while rubbing the backs of them with my thumbs. "My, angel," I paused momentarily to kiss her forehead once again, "you are unlike anyone I have ever met. Part of me revels in the fact that I found someone that means so much to me, and part of me is alarmed by the feelings that you evoke in me."

I heard her take a small gasp, while her eyes widened.

"No, Sookie. I don't mean that as a bad thing. It's just been..a rough road for me, as much as it has been for you. You're just...unexpected, that's all. However, I am more than pleased that you are right here next to me, where I think you belong."

Her eyes shifted back and forth between mine, which I assumed meant that she was looking for some form of deceit; however, she would not find any. A couple of run away tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and straight down to the pillow.

"Thank you, Eric," she whispered. "I do trust you, and I don't necessarily regret last night with you, but I know that I can't go any further than that." Again, she looked down. I was beginning to realize when she felt embarrassed, unsure, or nervous, she avoided eye contact. Despite the secure, confidence she portrayed on the outside, my little Sookie, was indeed, very much the innocent young lady. "I will only give myself to my husband."

Without hesitation I responded, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Why was it when she mentioned her 'husband' did I feel jealous? I couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her. At just the notion of it, I felt anger suddenly course through my veins. Not wanting to dwell on these feelings or this particular conversation any further, I asked, "Is there anything else weighing heavily on you at the moment, Sookie?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure that you understood where I stand on… that subject."

Feeling much more confident that she wasn't going to run from me, as well as in myself that I was able to detour any feelings of shame from her, I decided to see just how far I could push my luck.

"Yes, my angel, we're clear on the matter in regards to your imaginary chastity belt, I, however, am not wearing one." Pushing the limit even further, I smirked while grabbing her hand and slowly pulled it under the covers towards my aroused cock. "Would you like to touch me lower, so that we are even?"

Her hand barely grazed me, before she yanked back and sat up in bed. "Eric! You're so bad!"

Amused and now laughing at her embarrassed response, I retorted, "Yes, I am. And I told you that my goal was to make you just as much as I."

The only answer I had for myself at why I simply enjoyed to watch her skin flush and turn pink, was because I was the one who caused it. I knew that she was heating up just as much as myself, but I had to play my hand wisely in this game we were playing. Although, clearly this was not a game anymore. In my musings this morning, I was discovering that I was starting to play for keeps.

"Come, Sookie. I think I heard some rummaging around in the kitchen earlier. Let's go see if Amelia was kind enough to leave us any breakfast."

Food must have been the magic word, because she was in and out of my bathroom, dressed and ready to go, in no time.

Sure enough, Amelia had left us some eggs, bacon, and toast. I was just about to tell Sookie to make herself at home, when I caught her heading straight for the stove to make herself some coffee. I nonchalantly watched her, while I made myself up a plate of food. Something about the way she hummed while searching the cupboards for a coffee cup and additional coffee grounds, had me mesmerized.

There was nothing what-so-ever sexual with her actions, but the way she seemed at ease in _my_ home, captivated my attention more in this moment, than she had last night. When she approached me, handing me a napkin, acting like she was taking care of me, I damn near came undone. Not in my pants, but emotionally. This fucking woman, had me; hook-line-and-sinker.

When I turned to make my way to the dinning room table, I caught Amelia's eye. Despite not giving any signs of what I was feeling in this moment, Amelia must have known anyways. She just smiled and winked and asked if we had a good night. Of course, I told her that we did. She knew better than to ask me any specifics. I was not the kiss and tell kind of man, so that's all she got. I felt that men who bragged about their intimate relations were nothing more than insecure in their abilities to attract, and bed, a woman in the first place.

I decided to test what kind of man Tray was by asking the same question. He responded in kind, just as I had. Amelia gave me another wink, which was all the indication I needed to know that they were serious in where their relationship was headed.

When Sookie sat down, I finally broached the subject of our meeting this upcoming week. I had promised Sookie that I wouldn't bring it up yesterday, so that we could relax, but today was a new day, and to be the best at what you do, you need to always be prepared. I was happy to hear that Sookie was just as eager to make sure that all the preparations and loose ends were tied up. In fact, she was the one that beat me to the punch of informing Amelia what role we needed our friends to play in this endeavor to make things happen.

"Amelia, Eric and I need to make sure that everything is ready to go for our meeting on Wednesday with de Castro, Madden, and Mr. Sorenson, and we really need your and Pam's help."

Wiping her mouth, and setting aside her plate, Amelia gave her full attention to Sookie. "Okay, shoot. Tell me what it is you need and we'll do it."

"Thanks, Amelia. Eric and I have put together a few prototypes of the assembly packaging that we are pitching on Wednesday, and even though it looks like it will work in theory, we need to make sure it will in reality. We could really use Pam and you to run it in the line as if it was standard procedure to do so. We need to record duration of assembly, as well as pros and cons from the two of you, to put in our report."

Nodding her head, Amelia responded, "Of course, Sookie. That actually sounds fun, and I think that Pam will agree."

Turning her attention towards Tray, Sookie continued. "We're also going to need your and Alcide's help, too, Tray, I mean, if you wouldn't mind." She was getting so excited that she was talking extremely fast. I couldn't help but smile at her tenacity at making sure all the angles of our project were covered.

"You know you have it. All you have to do is tell me what you need, and I'm sure Alcide and I could make it happen."

"What we need is for you to take a look at the wiring and hardware included in the prototype and let us know if you find anything that could malfunction or have any potential safety hazards. All this information also needs to be included in our report. The two of you will need to sign off on it as Independent Contractors, as to validate the claims."

"That's no problem at all. We can stop out tomorrow sometime mid-morning before we head on over to another job. Will that work?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much, Tray. You have no idea just how much this will help us."

"It's really nothing, Sookie. After all, it was you that introduced me to Amelia. This would be the least I could do, for what you did for me."

Tray's body language spoke volumes; I was right, they were in love. I didn't really care about what it meant for Tray, but Amelia was like a sister to me, and her happiness and safety were always at the forefront of my mind. Like him, or not, if Tray ever fucked over Amelia like Bill had, I would kill him.

Tray broke away from his eye fucking long enough to rejoin us in conversation. "Not that I'm not happy to help you, Sookie, but doesn't that Bill guy qualify for what your asking Alcide and I to do? I don't want to step on any toes, if it is. I hope you understand."

Both, Amelia and Sookie, outwardly flinched, while I inwardly did. Obviously, Amelia had yet to fill Tray in on the asshole, Bill. I looked over at Amelia, to gauge how she was handling this situation, to help me decide what course I wanted to take with my response. When she just sat there with a sickened look on her face, I decided to bite my tongue and keep it professional.

"To put it in the nicest way possible, Tray, Bill is an incompetent asshole with little regard to woman in the workplace, in which I am quite positive he would find anyway possible to sabotage the project."

"That's putting it nicely, Northman?" Tray smirked.

"Yes. It is. That is why we would rather you two do it."

"Well, in that case, I don't care who's toes we step on. Any man that trivializes woman shouldn't even be allowed to call himself a man. Clearly, he's intimidated by woman and doesn't have the confidence in his own balls."

"Good answer." I responded with a chuckle.

And it was a good answer. Both the woman were now smiling and laughing and Amelia looked more relaxed than before. She seemed happy with Tray, and he seemed like a decent man. I just hoped he never turned out to be as deceitful as Bill had been. It would be nice for Amelia to find a man that she could settle down with, and one that I could actually stand to be around and hold intelligent conversation with, during gatherings such as this.

The next couple of hours seemed to go more quickly than I would have liked. After Sookie had phoned her Gran to inform her that I would be taking her home in a couple of hours, the four of us sat comfortably in my den, and held light, yet enjoyable conversation. We shared memorable moments from our lives, and of course, from our outing yesterday.

Occasionally, Sookie would blush when Amelia would bring up all the little ways Pam had set out to embarrass Sookie and I, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the amusement of her shyness. I found that trying to console, or comfort her bashfulness, was the perfect excuse for me to drape my arm around her and pull her closer to my body.

The smell of her hair as it would brush against my nose when I turned her in to me, leaning down to kiss her temple, soothed me. The feel of her hand against the side of my thigh sated the need I had had all day for the feeling of heat from her hands on my body. Granted I wished it was on my bare skin, but I would take what I could get.

Her powerful laughter filled my den as though it was a missing piece of my home, or at least that's what I thought. When I told her that this felt right, I was not joking. Regardless of the fact that I have been trying my damnedest to avoid what I was truly feeling towards this beauty besides me, I couldn't deny it any further. She belonged here. She was the missing piece of my life, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I was in danger of giving myself fully to her. I wasn't sure if that was something that either her, nor I, wanted or needed at this moment, but logic is often refuted when you're falling in love.

I had been secretly taking mental notes over the course of the weeks, of how Sookie fit with my family, friends, and myself. It may sound absolutely ridiculous to the outside person, but I had learned early in my life to hold what matters most to you, close. Niall, Pam, and Amelia, were everything to me; next to myself and my job, of course. But, with every challenge and situation Sookie had been placed in, she passed every inadvertent test there was.

Watching and being with her yesterday, in the most relaxed of circumstances, was just another side of Sookie that demonstrated how well she fit here with me. Our hurtful pasts allowed us to accept each others damaged hearts and thoughts. She was perfect in my eyes, and she was mine. Whether she realized it or not, I considered her an important addition to my world. And once you were in my milieu, you were considered family. And family was the most important thing to me.

* * *

**A/N**: Eric really likes Sookie, doesn't he?! *giggles* There might be a reason for that! *winks* I hope this chapter answered some of the questions I received in reviews and PMs.

And a HUGE Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, PMs, and alerts, I'm getting! I'm blown away at all the love this story is generating! *wipes tear* I think I was able to get back to everyone this week, but if I accidently missed you, you get a big hug and 'sorry'. This was final exam week for me, and on Monday I start a new degree, so please bear with me.

Oh- and for all the people asking me if I plan on continuing Domino Effect, Yes! I am. Next chapter is started and that will be the next thing I put out. Thanks for all of you who PM'd me to ask that. You cyberspaced kicked my ass back in gear on that one! :P

As always, I have to thank my beta, **Sunkisz**, who always helps me through so many of my daunting questions and concerns. She's super talented and an amazing person, and I just love her to pieces! *hugs*


End file.
